La Princesa sangre limpia
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: Bueno, digamos que es el Clan Lea en la trama del Principe mestizo, lean la advertencia primero, gracias
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, la verdad es que luego de meses de intentar terminar _**El maestro**_ sin éxito, me di cuenta que se debe al _Principe mestizo, o al misterio del principe,_ les explico, el dia que salio a la venta en inglés _alguien_... señala a Dany Lupin tuvo a bien contarme el final y los el otro hecho mas traumático del libro -por favor no me hagan mencionarlo- así que pues lo leí con otra perspectiva, no lo disfruté como debería y lo vi desde el punto de vista de escritora, inserté a mis personajes en la trama y pues obvio que les fue muy mal, pero no me animé a escribirlo, sin embargo, como no lo he sacado de mi cerebro, no me deja seguir mi historia en la línea normal , así que por eso lo presento ante ustedes.

**_Esto es sólo ese dialogo con el libro, por eso los capítulos seran muy cortos, y después seguiré con la línea feliz del el maestro en el fic de Sarah y Harry como pareja, se los prometo, consideren esto un universo paralelo._**

De antemano les agradezco su paciencia, que se tomen el tiempo para leerlo y por supuesto, sus reviews.

Cybergalletas

Prue

_**La Princesa Sangre limpia**_

Sus ojos brillaban humedecidos por las lágrimas, sentía escalofrío, sudaba frío y en contraste su boca estaba seca, llevaba un mes con pesadillas, y ahora sabía por qué.

El reflejo de su amor era evidente por la ventana, su rostro pálido, su mano quemada y temblando. Pero ella veía cosas que el no, el alivio que sintió al verle entrar después de tres días de no saber de él le duró sólo unos minutos, hasta que vio la evidencia del voto irrompible que él celebró minutos antes.

El la miraba preocupado, por una parte deseaba con desesperación que ella lo colmara de atenciones y lo estrechara entre sus brazos, seguro, capaz de olvidar su problema. Pero estaba consciente de que ella se asustó al escucharlo... suspiró dándole tiempo para reaccionar.

Ella giró sobre sus talones mirándolo con ojos penetrantes que destellaban una fuerza que él no había visto jamás y pronunció con helado acento

"¿Estás enamorado de Narcissa?"

"¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Snape salió de su trance "Marianne, por favor, no estoy para escenas de celos, acabo de enfrentarme a una situación terrible, no necesito tus berrinches, necesito tu apoyo"

"Acabas de destruir nuestra familia, Severus¿qué clase de apoyo puedo darte?" fue la respuesta de ella con una voz que temblaba

Pero él no comprendía , ella subió a su habitación sin decir más, Snape suspiró, la vena de su sien pulsando demostrando su nivel de estrés. Definitivamente necesitaba el amor de su esposa, y no esperaba que después de todo eso ella le hiciera una escena de celos, el buscaba ser consolado, no consolar, sus ojos parpadearon y el comenzó el ascenso a su habitación.

Ella estaba en posición fetal al pié de su cama, demasiado aterrada para llorar, se sentía totalmente desamparada, no encontraba salida para lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aun cuando él deseaba su consuelo, se conmovió tanto al verla que su primer impulso fue consolarla

"mi amor, no te preocupes, Dumbledore no permitirá que pase nada malo, después de todo, es su vida la que está en juego, él nos sacará del problema"

Marianne levantó la vista, en verdad él lo sentía así, estaba siendo honesto, lo cual la asustó mas por primera vez él no midió las consecuencias de sus actos. Acarició su rostro y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla "Me harías un favor?" le preguntó en un dulce tono

"El que quieras, mi princesa" dijo él con la misma dulzura

"Quiero mudarme a la habitación que teníamos antes, junto a Sarah,"

"Es muy pequeña mi amor, sólo nos cabe nuestra cama"

"no me importa, por favor?"

"Tiene una pequeña ventanita"

"Mi amor, te lo suplico" dijo ella

Snape suspiró "De acuerdo mi princesa, hoy mismo nos mudamos ahí"

Marianne besó su mano

Pasaron la noche en esa pequeña habitación, con Sarah, ninguno de los tres durmió, pero quien estaba mas angustiada era Marianne, era ella, pilar y soporte de la casa quien en verdad sabía las repercusiones de ese acto, pues bien, si Narcissa era capaz de suplicar por su hijo, ella no podría hacer menos por su Sarah, en su mente se trazó su plan de acción, en ese momento se consagró a asegurar el porvenir de su pequeña hija.. Miró a Severus, al menos sabía que no fue por falta de amor a ella sino por inconciencia, y se dio cuenta que era el momento de demostrar que su amor era una amor de entrega, incondicional y sin reservas, si su marido firmó su sentencia de muerte, ella lo seguiría sin intentar defenderse.

Snape por su parte pensaba en hablar con Dumbledore, para asegurarse que sus mujeres estarían a salvo sin importar lo que pasara. Todo lo que sabía era que no deseaba que su bebé creciera en ese ambiente de guerra, antes la criaría como muggle de ser necesario.

Tulius despertó de la nada, muerto de angustia, se giró y observó a Remus dormir pacíficamente, se recostó en su pecho, con una terrible sensación de pérdida estremeciendo su ser


	2. Mas votos

"Y bien?" Preguntó Snape "¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Seguir el plan, eso haremos"

"pero, Director..."

"Te agradezco de corazón que me lo dijeras, y te agradeceré que lo hagas" dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila

Snape lo miró con incredulidad

"Oh, por favor , Severus" Dumbledore sonrió "no puedo vivir por siempre, y así puedo organizar mi vida y terminar lo que tengo que hacer"

"No debemos bromear al respecto"

"no, mi querido amigo, no bromeo" El director se puso de pie y avanzó hacía su profesor y amigo "Tu eres leal a mi, y has demostrado confiar en mi, sólo te pido lo hagas una vez mas"

Snape tragó saliva "¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque –mi querido amigo- no hay nadie mas con la fuerza de terminar mis planes, acepto esto y te pido de favor que continuemos con el plan, es la única forma de asegurar que esto termine, tú eres el único que conoce ambas visiones , eres el único en quien confío para esto, y no me molestará morir en tus manos, desde ahora te lo agradezco, y te bendigo como mi amigo"

Snape supo que no había mas que hacer. Dumbledore estaba decidido. En silencio giró sobre sus talones y estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó la voz del director

"¿Severus?"

"si, señor?"

"Felicidades, este año serás profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras"

"NO moverá un dedo" dijo Marianne serena, con la amarga serenidad de quien sabe de antemano la respuesta

"No" afirmó Snape "me dio las gracias por decírselo , y las gracias por hacerlo, parece como si deseara morir"

Marianne simplemente se llevó las manos a la cara

"Lo siento" dijo Snape tratando de no mostrar el miedo y arrepentimiento que lo embargaban

Marianne se tragó todo su pánico y encauzó su furia hacia Dumbledore, con ternura abrazó a Snape y dijo en su oído "eres valiente, haces lo que debes" cerró los ojos para no llorar "Y yo estoy aquí"

Sin embargo esperó que Snape volviera a salir para visitar a su hermano, a quien le dijo todo lo que pasaba y estaba por suceder

"Oh por Dios" Tulius sintió un escalofrío, mientras se perdía en los ojos de Marianne pudo ver lo que esperaba a ambos, parecía que el eco de las acciones de Snape incluso repercutía en él"

"¿Por favor, podrás?" Suplicó Marianne

"No tienes ni que preguntarlo, claro que lo haré " Dijo el con voz temblorosa

Se fundieron en angustiado abrazo


	3. el verdadero traidor de Hogwarts

Severus Snape contempló la imagen a través de la ventana. Su Marianne cortaba rosas en el jardín, ahora mas que nunca reconocía en ella a la que fue –en el mas estricto sentido- su novia: Se veía pálida, ojerosa y débil, había perdido peso y casi no hablaba. La amaba, y aun podía apreciar su belleza, sin embargo sabía que se estaba consumiendo por dentro, la noche anterior a ese momento descubrió algo que le asustó, se estaba convirtiendo en él mismo, el ácido sarcasmo con que habló de la situación le heló la sangre.

Marianne por su parte se pasaba las mañanas tratando de no llorar, no consentía alimento y celaba a Sarah con un frenesí casi enfermizo, como si temiera que se la fueran a robar. Por las tardes se encerraba en su habitación, o en su defecto se refugiaba en Tulius.

Tulius tampoco estaba tranquilo, se esmeraba en consentir a Remus con una ansiedad recorriéndole por la piel, no le permitía que se acercara a nadie y cuando Dumbledore lo mandó con los hombres lobo casi lo mata. No obstante , aprovechó esas ausencias para cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su hermana.

EL curso comenzó y Snape no quiso que Marianne y Sarah fuesen a Hogwarts, él sabía que ese ya no era un lugar seguro y no podía permitir que sus mujeres compartiesen el peligro al que él estaba expuesto. Ni siquiera le dijo a su esposa que por fin había logrado su sueño. No fue porque no deseaba compartir con ella su gozo, sino porque sabía que Marianne conocía la maldición sobre el puesto, y eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Se sentía terrible, él no deseaba ocultarle mas de lo indispensable, y esto era algo de lo que debía ocultar por el bien de su familia. Las palabras de su amada sobre que destruyó a su familia aun resonaban en su cabeza, por lo que optó por bloquearlas.

Una tarde Dumbledore se presentó en el número 18 de Flammel Avenue-

"buen día Profesor Dumbledore, señor" Saludó Dobby con gran reverencia

"Buen día Dobby, está Marianne en casa?"

"La amita Marianne se encuentra con la niña Sarah en su habitación como cada tarde, profesor"

"Avísale por favor que estoy aquí"

"ella no desea recibir visitas señor" Dobby informó "NO quiere ver a nadie"

"Bien, en ese caso no me anuncies, yo entraré y le diré que tu cumpliste" Y sin mas subió por la escalera hasta la pequeña habitación junto a la que ambientaron como habitación de bebé .

Encontró a Marianne sentada en su mecedora con Sarah entre sus brazos, estrechándola con la mirada perdida y una terrible expresión de angustia en su rostro.

"Buenas tardes, Marianne" El Director la saludó con ternura

Marianne no contestó, ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

"Severus se encuentra dando clases en este momento, finalmente le dí el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"

Apenas logró un parpadeo de Marianne

"Sé que no te lo dijo porque no quiso preocuparte , con eso de la maldición del puesto"

Sarah en ese momento se estiró y bostezó haciendo un tierno ruidito

"Oh cielos" Exclamó Dumbledore "Es esa Sarah? ¡Cómo ha crecido!" sonrió embelesado, Sarah era en verdad una niña hermosa, su negro cabello y sus negros ojos contrastaban con su todo de piel de manera armónica, se veía alegre y de buen tamaño, su expresión era coqueta y tierna.

"¿Me permites cargarla?"

Al escuchar la pregunta del director Marianne no solo rompió el silencio, sino un florero que estaba al fondo de la habitación

"¿Cómo se atreve?" dijo con un tono peligroso que sin ser de alto volumen si sonaba amenazante "Nunca le permitiría que se acerque a mi hija!"

"Por favor, Marianne, " Dumbledore trató de calmarla "Yo no quiero hacerle daño a tu bebé, no puedes pensar eso"

"¿Ah no?" Se puso de pie "¿Entonces porque le quita a sus padres?"

"Yo no quiero quitarle nada, simplemente hay cosas que deben hacerse, además Severus hizo el voto antes de que .."

"POR QUE NO LE QUEDO MAS REMEDIO Y CONFIABA EN USTED" gritó Marianne, Sarah rompio en llanto, pero su madre ni siquiera la miró, tenia que dejarlo salir

"A veces debemos pensar en el mayor bien, Severus se sabe cuidar y estará bien"

"no se engañe" dijo Marianne con un nivel de acidez que su marido envidiaría "Haga lo que haga Severus firmó su sentencia de muerte, para él y para nuestra familia, y no puedo entender como usted no lo impide"

"No puedo impedir nada, Marianne , comprende que hay veces en los que debemos sacrificar todo por el bien comun"

"Es usted la persona mas egoísta e hipócrita que conozco!" Dijo la señora Snape con una expresión de asco "Al saber que Voldemort iba tras los Potter tomó todas las medidas necesarias para protegerlos, "

"Entiende, Voldemort intentaba matar a un pequeño inocente"

"SI claro, hizo todo lo posible por proteger a San ¨Potter pero no le importa el destino de mi Sarah" Reclamó Marianne con violencia

"¿De que hablas? Quieres que Voldemort no te encuentre?"

"No le temo a Voldermort, " dijo Marianne furiosa "Sé que puedo confiar en el, porque sé desde el principio que pretende y sé que esperar, es usted de quien desconfío, vayase, vayase!" 

"No te entiendo Marianne querida" Dijo Dumbledore un poco confundido

"Sabe perfectamente que lo único que me mantiene lejos de Azkaban es su protección,"

"Marianne, escuchame , nadie te regresará ahí, lo juro"

"FUERA!" Grito Marianne mientras Sarah lloraba al mismo volumen "LO UNICO QUE USTED QUIERE ES QUE SE CUMPLA SU ESTUPIDO PLAN SIN IMPORTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS FUERA!"

Dumbledore se fue , pensando en las palabras de la esposa de Severus Snape...


	4. big brother

_Conste Meilin, ya tienes que leer ;)_

Big brother

Tulius Zachary Lea vivía una vida ordenada. Cada mañana cumplía con sus deberes de Sumo Sacerdote, preparaba un desayuno genial y salía a trabajar, ayudaba a todos los que lo solicitaban y llegaba a casa a planear una broma para alguien o quizá tener una velada romántica con su pareja, a quien amaba profundamente.

Tuvo un hermano que falleció en circunstancias muy difíciles y ahora tenía dos hermanas, una cinco años mayor y otra cinco años menor. Alyssa era alguien distante a el, un recuerdo de una mujer de voluntad férrea y quien no tenía límites cuando de alcanzar sus metas se trataba. Y por otro lado estaba Marianne, una dulce y sabia mujer que lo hacía sonreír, que siempre era amorosa y tranquila, por ella había conocido a su Remus, y mas importante aun, ella le dio un regalo maravilloso: una hermosa sobrina de nombre Sarah que le permitía experimentar una probadita de la paternidad a la que había renunciado al enamorarse de un hombre lobo.

Desafortunadamente el mundo mágico estaba en guerra, y las guerras siempre implican pérdida, el sabía que su feliz vida tenía los días contados. Lo supo la noche de luna llena que Marianne llamó a su puerta con los ojos húmedos y sin poder respirar.

Esa terrible noche su hermana se aferrò a él y se derrumbó en cuanto abrió la puerta, nunca antes la vio tan desesperada, no necesitaban muchas palabras, una mirada abierta fue suficiente para que Tulius entendiera las implicaciones del voto que su cuñado acaba de hacer. En ese momento odió a su cuñado, lo odió con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso pensó matarlo, pero comprendió que la parte del destino que él teñía que enfrentar involucraba para él un salto de fe, pues su dolor de muerte vendría de la decisión de Remus. Severus no tuvo opción, era eso o morir inútilmente en ese momento, incluso lo hizo en un movimiento desesperado confiando erróneamente en el que era por muchos considerado el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Craso error, Tulius y Marianne se percataron en ese momento de que Dumbledore era tan frío, despiadado y ambicioso como Voldemort, no le importaría sacrificar a quien fuera –incluso èl mismo- con tal de derrotar a Tom Ryddle. Olvidó o decidió ignorar a las personas que necesitaban su protección, como era el caso de los Snape. Tulius sintió entonces lástima por su cuñado, se dio cuenta de que él era la principal víctima en este lío, ambos bandos desconfiaban de él y deseaban su cabeza, cada que enfrentaba a Voldemort lo hacía con temor a salir herido o morir, y no fue el señor Tenebroso sino Albus Dumbledore quien lo puso en medio de un fuego cruzado donde perdería todo; y su hermana Marianne también sabía que por asociación el llamado "lado bueno" la crucificaría sin misericordia, era por eso que él debía ser un buen hermano mayor. Le gustase o no, no tenía mas opción, respetaba y admiraba el valor con el que Marianne lo enfrentaba. Así que el estaba obligado a tener fe en su amado Remus, aun cuando dentro de su corazón algo le decía que no, y seguir adelante con el plan de su hermana.

Comenzó por buscar un nuevo empleo, no le dijo a nadie y para mayor seguridad no lo buscó en el mundo mágico, ni en ese país. Se alejó de sus amistades y todos los días se acercaba a la zona donde Graveyard instaba a los hombres lobo a unirse a los mortìfagos, tan sólo para ver a Remus intentar persuadirlos de lo contrario. Su angustia iba in crescendo y llegó al límite de su capacidad cuando se dio cuenta de las luchas sangrientas que había entre los hombres lobo a veces por un simple pedazo de pan. Odio a Dumbledore por obligar a Remus a estar ahí.

Se acercó a la entrada de la cueva y vio como se libraba una sangrienta batalla por una "hembra" que estaba en celo, la vorágine de la barbarie… no pudo mas, afortunadamente Remus salió de la cueva y lo miró con sorpresa

"Tulius¿Qué haces aquí¿Enloqueciste?"

"Vamos a casa" Suplicó, aterrado, "Por favor, vamos a casa"

Lupin se estremeció, nunca antes había visto a su Tulius sin una sonrisa en los labios, y después de todo al día siguiente tendría que dar su reporte a la orden del fénix. Tomó su mano y regresó a casa con él.

Ya en la intimidad de su hogar Tulius se volcó en atenciones para con Remus, lo colmó de mimos y sanó todas sus heridas. Esa noche se entregó a el con toda la pasión que pudo colectar en medio del terror.

La noche siguiente hubo reunión de la orden del fénix. Tonks sonrío a Lupin y le jaló para hablar a solas

"He estado muy preocupada por tì"

"Tonks, lo siento, pero no tienes por que, hago lo que se me indica, es mi humilde forma de ayudar, sin embargo, es agradable saber que le intereso a una compañera."

"Me interesas mas de lo que crees¿no lo entiendes? Estoy enamorada de tì quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad"

"Lo siento, pero no podría permitirlo"

"Pero"

"eres una mujer fabulosa, y en otras circunstancias tal vez, pero no con mi problema, por favor mírate , eres joven, hermosa, aurora, yo soy sólo un miserable hombre lobo que fue compañero de clase de tu madre"

"no es cierto, tu estabas en primero y mi madre en quinto, además eso no interesa, a mi no me importa"

Lupin guardó silencio y se fue. Tulius lo jaló para sí

"Pudiste decirle"

"¿De nosotros? No lo creo"

"Al menos de que fuiste pareja de su tío, si yo no soy suficiente"

"Cielo, no es que no lo seas" Lupin trató de hacerle entender "Es sólo que los magos son bastante intolerantes conmigo siendo hombre lobo, como para que además me discriminen por homosexual…" negó con la cabeza "Lo siento, pero no, no estoy listo para eso"

Remus nunca saldría del closet. No le molestaba antes, pero después de ver que Tonks estaba decidido a conquistarlo, lentamente la fe abandonaba a Tulius , en ese momento se quiso morir.

La noche siguiente mientras Remus leía encontró una poción que Snape olvidó en su casa, era un poderoso veneno que arrebató a un mortìfago. Un sorbo bastaría para que Tulius nunca viera a su Remus irse con Tonks, lo tomo pero en un último momento la imagen de Marianne y Sarah vinieron a su mente. Suspiró, tenía que ser fuerte, ser el hermano mayor que Orestes fue y que Marianne necesitaba, cumplir su promesa aunque ahora sabía que lo haría en soledad…

Beso a Remus en la frente y se fue a dormir. Todo con tal de evadir una realidad tan terrible….


	5. Lio de patronus

LA primer noche en el gran comedor tuvo un momento interesante, a decir de Severus Snape, se estaba sentando a cenar cuando por la ventana vio un lobo plateado en el jardín. Eso le produjo un sobresalto memorable, pues el patronus de su cuñado, Tulius, era efectivamente un lobo. Salió corriendo y se percató de que era el patronus de Nymphadora Tonks, rápida mente logró comprender que ella –siguiendo el ejemplo de su tío Black- se había enamorado de un licántropo. Un licántropo que no le correspondería nunca pues -Snape lo sabía bien- los Gryffindors son leales y los lobos son fieles a su pareja hasta la muerte.

Si tan sólo él supiera...

El recordar eso le hizo sentir nostalgia de su hogar, pero no era seguro ir, además, las cosas con su Marianne no estaban nada bien, ella estaba triste y dentro de sí, Snape se sentía rechazado, lo que llevó a ambos a ensimismarse , ya no compartían como antes, ¿qué sentido tenía pues verla? El pensaba que Marianne seguía estúpidamente celosa de Narcissa Malfoy, ciertamente, a él no le hacía gracia haber hecho eso, lo angustiaba, pero después de todo, él era quien mas arriesgaba, quien mas perdía.

La marca tenebrosa abrasaba su antebrazo, se apresuró a la puerta de Hogwarts, y logró aparecerse.

Los mortífagos necesitaban información , todos estaban reunidos en torno a Voldemort. Snape se arrodilló "Mi señor" saludó

Voldemort sonrió "Severus, creo que puedes ayudarnos con este acertijo, verás, nuestras guapas mortífagas parecen tener un problema con el ministro Scrimegeour . Bellatrix siendo prófuga de Azkaban no puede acercarse, por otro lado, Narcissa no tiene mucha credibilidad gracias al error de Lucius y Alyssa no puede porque aun Marianne está ... en dudosa libertad, así pues, necesitamos tu ayuda"

"¿Señor?" Preguntó Snape sin poder comprender

"No, Severus, despreocúpate, no tienes que ir tu a cumplir la labor, después de todo tenemos que seducirlo..." La risa fría de Voldemort retumbó en la sala "Necesitamos que nos informes que tratan de hacer Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shackelbolt y Jeremy Matthews

"Tonks se encuentra en Hogsmeade custodiando Hogwarts, o al menos lo intenta" Rió con sorna "parece que el amor es su punto débil"Shackelbolt y Matthews no tengo idea"

"Mentiroso" Gritó Bellatrix "No puedo creer que no sepas nada de eso siendo el perro faldero de Dumbledore"

"Bellatrix" Snape la miró "No sabía que estabas incluida en la conversación, de haberlo sabido , hubiera comenzado por preguntarte a ti que sabías"

"¿Qué insinúas?" dijo ella molesta

"Nada , simplemente que me llama la atención tu actitud, cuando sé que fuiste a ver a tu querida hermana Andrómeda"

"Bella?" Preguntó Voldemort molesto

"Señor, no es como parece, ni siquiera me vio, simplemente fui a su casa a robar uno de los tapices del árbol genealógico, "

"que encantador" Rió Snape

"Ya ajustaremos cuentas Bella" Gruñó Voldemort "Puedes retirarte Snape, Alyssa, tengo que hablar contigo, Bella déjanos solos"

Cuando Snape se iba Bellatrix lo atrapó "¿qué pretendes Snape?"

"¿qué pretendes tu al gritarme así frente al señor Tenebroso?"

"Que se dé cuenta que no eres de fiar"

"ay por favor Bellatrix" suspiró Snape "Sigue así y volverás a Azkaban"

Bellatrix perdió toda conciencia, levantó su varita y gritó "CRUCIO!"

Un alarido de dolor retumbó en la cabeza del ahora profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que fuera de eso, no experimentaba ninguna molestia física, se quedó ahí, inmóvil e inexpresivo.

Bellatrix no entendía, así que volvió a realizar el hechizo , esta vez con mas odio

Snape inhaló en un esfuerzo por conservar la calma, el gritó de dolor en su interior era estremecedor

Un tercer intento por parte de Bellatrix no mostró éxito ante ella "Si ya terminaste de jugar , me retiro, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer Dijo y avanzó con paso firme.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se apareció en Hogsmeade, su corazón aun preocupado pues en la tercer tortura no escuchó ningún grito. Avanzó con paso firme hasta su casa y entró con violencia.

Comenzó a buscar con desesperación... encontró a su Marianne en el suelo cerca del baño. Inconsciente, con el labio sangrante y asiendo con fuerza una capa de Snape. Sarah no lloraba

"DOBBY!"gritó el maestro de pociones, pero no había nadie, los elfos estaban en las cocinas de Hogwarts.

Con Marianne en brazos llegó a la habitación de Sarah, la pequeña estaba dormida. Suspiró aliviado y llevó a la aparentemente frágil mujer a su cama, la depositó con cuidado y bajó a su cuarto de pociones para tomar lo que necesitaba para curarla.

No demostró ninguna emoción, con profesionalismo y delicadeza pasó un algodón impregnado en poción por las heridas de Marianne, que cerraron inmediatamente, finalmente le aplicó un encantamiento estimulante, lo que la hizo recobrar el conocimiento.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Marianne con voz muy queda

"Si" dijo él mientras se deshacía del material de curación "sólo fue Bellatrix Lestrange, buscaba problemas"

"Espero que no fuera nada grave"

"no"

Marianne ahogo el llanto y dijo simplemente "Amor, por favor, ya no te encierres"

"Eres tu quien se encierra"

"Así será ahora?"

"Así lo decidiste"

Marianne se levantó y lo jaló para darle un beso. Lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, lo que lo obligó a bajar la guardia, se abrazó a ella y correspondió ese beso, reconciliándose con la mujer que amaba

"me permites pasar la noche aquí?" Preguntó Snape

Ella negó con la cabeza "No nos hemos separado aun... somos una pareja, nos amamos, no tienes que pedir permiso para dormir con tu esposa"

A la oficina de Dumbledore llegó un patronus con forma de un majestuoso unicornio... Sería mejor que él se hiciera cargo de la casa de Slytherin por una noche.


	6. Sarah existe

"No has ido a casa" Dijo una voz desde la puerta de la oficina

"he estado ocupado" comentó Severus Snape levantando la mirada y advirtiendo la silueta detrás de la primera.

"Severus querido , ¿podemos hablar?" Dijo el profesor Slughorn "Oh, no sabía que estabas ocupado, mucho gusto, Horace Slughorn"

"Tulius Lea" Contestó este

"Lea, Lea, ¿Eres algo de Orestes Lea?"

"Era mi hermano"

"ah, excelente, de las últimas generaciones a las que di clase, muy bueno en pociones, imagino que todos ustedes tienen ese talento "

"Sólo los extremos, " mencionó Snape "no los medios"

"¿Perdón?" Dijo Slughorn

"Orestes tenía talento, y Marianne, su hermana menor, es una sublime elaboradora de pociones, Alyssa y Tulius –aquí presente- carecen de esa habilidad" Miraba a Tulius con molestia

"Eso que dices es cierto, " dijo Tulius mirándolo con la misma intensidad "Marianne es sublime en la creación de pociones, y ciertamente Orestes lo era , pero Alyssa y yo tampoco somos nefastos"

"como sea, " dijo Slughorn moviendo la cabeza, como si quisiera salir del trance de ver esa discusión "vengo a pedirte que pospongas el castigo de Harry Potter"

Snape hizo un gesto avinagrado

"Verás, daré una pequeña reunión, tu recuerdas mis reuniones"

"Creo que las recordaría mejor de haber sido invitado a alguna" comentó Snape con sorna

"Si bueno, quisiera que Harry pudiera asistir, y pues"

"Lo lamento , profesor Slughorn, pero ya he pospuesto este castigo y no puedo hacerlo mas, si me disculpa, el señor Lea y yo tenemos un asunto que discutir" Y sin mas cerró la puerta dejando a Tulius dentro junto con él.

"eso fue rudo"

"Lo que merece"

Tulius se encogió de hombros "Bueno, quería recoger la poción matalobos y "

"no he tenido tiempo " interrumpió Snape "Tengo que vigilar a Draco muy de cerca, además, no tiene caso que la tome si está viviendo con los de su clase, despertaría mas sospechas"

Tulius respiró hondo, no le gustaba esa circunstancia "Tal vez, pero tal vez él sí quiera venir a casa"

"¿Insinúas que yo no quiero ver a tu hermana? ¿Qué no me importa mi hija?" Los ojos de Snape irradiaban furia

Pero Tulius no se acobardó "Insinúo que yo necesito a mi pareja a mi lado, y Marianne también"

Snape suspiró " Si debes saberlo, la extraño mas de lo que incluso yo quisiera, pero no puedo descuidarme, Draco puede meternos en problemas"

"Lo sé " Tulius suspiró con sufrimiento evidente. "Gracias de cualquier forma"

Tulius se fue Y Severus evitó decirle que Tonks estaba con Remus ese día.

Los intentos de Draco por cumplir su misión eran torpes, pero nada podía hacerse. Vino la primer Salida a Hogsmeade, Snape iba para su casa cuando McGonagall lo vio en la puerta

"¿vas a salir?"

"Pues si, yo"

"no puedes, Draco estará cumpliendo castigo conmigo, y dado que tu quieres supervisarlo , considero conveniente que permanezcas en esta escuela"

"Si estará bajo tu cuidado , no veo porque quieres que me quede"

"o veo cual es tu necesidad de salir" dijo ella

"¿Ahora desconfías de mi?"

"No, Severus, pero no quisiera que te fueras hoy"

"Volveré pronto" dijo Este, pero una lista de quejas de Filch lo obligó a quedarse. Se disponía a salir cuando una Hufflepuff de primer año le llamó, Sin problemas curó a Katie Bell, al menos la estabilizó lo suficiente para que la llevaran a San Mungo sin riesgos. Furioso, Snape subió a ver a Dumbledore

"Tu sabías" dijo temblando de rabia "¿A que juegas? "

"Debes estar muy molesto para hablarme de tu" Dumbledore comentó muy divertido

"te he advertido que Draco intenta matarte"

"Y sus intentos son buenos"

"SUS INTENTOS, para suerte tuya" se suavizó pero su tono seguía siendo furioso "son torpes, está cometiendo muchos errores"

"Y tu juraste protegerlo, estará bien, con un poco de suerte podremos salvarlo de manera permanente"

"¿Qué clase de comentario es ese?"

"Bueno Severus, entiendo que quieres proteger a Draco, es normal ver en el hijo de tu mejor al hijo que..."

"YO TENGO UNA HIJA!" Vociferó Snape temblando "no necesito desahogar mis instintos paternales en Draco" jadeó no podía creer que Dumbledore olvidara tan fácilmente a Sarah

"y por ella es que estás haciendo esto, " asintió el director "Porque quieres que crezca en un ambiente sin guerra..."

Snape enmudeció

"anda , Severus, convive con tu pequeña, da un beso a tu esposa y quédate ahí por esta noche"

Snape salió sin decir mas, en verdad estaba deseoso de ver a su familia a la que había descuidado

Encontró a Marianne meciendo a Sarah, con demasiada ternura le cantaba una canción en su idioma natal, mientras la pequeña se abrazaba a ella, la visión era celestial, infundía paz a primera vista, pero el padre y esposo pudo detectar ansiedad en su familia. Sarah se ase abrazaba a Marianne con temor, mientras que Marianne parecía tener miedo de que le arrebataran a su hija de sus brazos.

Snape las abrazó y besó sendas frentes, se acurrucó con Marianne y ambos contemplaron a Sarah hasta quedarse dormida


	7. navidad

Navidad

"Draco no suelta prenda" Dijo Snape molesto mientras él y Dumbledore caminaban por el bosque "comienzo a perder esperanzas de que confíe en mi"

"Deberás cambiar tu estrategia en ese caso, Severus" Dumbledore dijo "El éxito radica en pensar como él"

"Eso intento, pero aun cuando lo hago, cada vez me es mas difícil controlarme..."

"Esfuérzate, y lograrás tu objetivo"

"Mi objetivo" Snape rió con sorna "Usted da por sentado que yo quiero seguir haciendo esto, pero yo ya me cansé, ya no puedo, ya no quiero" El cansancio y el miedo estaban impregnando cada palabra

"no es momento para echarse atrás, lo prometiste, y lo debes cumplir" La voz de Dumbledore era enérgica y categórica.

De repente fueron interrumpidos por un ruido, se hizo el silencio y no se habló mas.

Días antes de Navidad la orden del fénix se reunió en Grimmauld place

"Remus, tu eres lo mas cercano a la familia que tiene Harry, quiero que pases la navidad en la madriguera con él" fue la instrucción de Dumbledore

"Yo también puedo visitarlos un rato, Molly me invitó " Fue el comentario de Tonks, que se mostraba feliz de poder convivir con Lupin en esa fecha

"De acuerdo"

"¿Qué hay de mi?" Preguntó Tulius, haciendo que Remus se pusiera pálido

"Tulius querido , supuse que tu querrías pasar navidad con tu hermana, así que puedes hacerlo" Sonrió Dumbledore

"Bueno, puedo pasarla contigo si deseas, Tul" Dijo Lupin

"Imposible, Remus" Dumbledore fue tajante "este año es muy importante que no abandones a Harry, Y Tonks, tu debes ir a casa , Andrómeda y Ted necesitan y merecen pasarla con su hija. Sé que parece arbitrario, pero tengo motivos para que sea así"

Así pues las fiestas se desarrollaron en un ambiente de angustia terrible, la casa Snape- Lea estuvo habitada por Marianne, Tulius y Sarah principalmente que trataban de animarse y cantar, aunque ambos se sentían asustados y con ganas de acurrucarse para llorar en sendos hombros.

Snape llegó para encontrarlos cantando junto a un piano que al parecer Tulius llevaba a todos lados mediante el encantamiento reductor. Marianne se acercó a él y tomó su mano con delicadeza, como si fuera a romper, últimamente ella sentía que el nexo entre ambos se estaba desvaneciendo, parte de ella deseaba gritarle, golpearlo sacudirlo, la otra parte deseaba llorar, mostrar toda su vulnerabilidad, moverlo a la culpa y a la compasión, pero ella sabia que eso no solucionaba nada. Procedió a soltarla en cuanto escuchó el llanto de Sarah y se retiró en silencio, como un zorrito asustado Snape se dio perfecta cuanea de lo que pasaba y se acercó a ella con cautela, besó la frente de Marianne y sintió su delicado estado emocional, lo que le extrañó sobremanera, pero no dejó de abrazarla, necesitaba domesticar a eso zorro, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que tenia cierta ventaja.

La cena estuvo exquisita, y todos repitieron plato, Aunque Tulius deseaba estar con Remus, no hubo bromas , ni mucho menos, cenaron, el siguió tocando y no se movieron hasta que Marianne y Sarah se quedaron dormidas en el regazo de Snape.

Acordaron dormir todos en la sala.

Alrededor de las 10 despertaron con los regalos, Sarah recibió de parte de su madre una sonaja que conjuraba un hechizo protector, su padre le obsequió otra foquita , Tulius –a nombre propio y de Remus - le dieron una túnica y unas cobijitas.

Por su parte Marianne recibió un extraño cáliz (extraño para todos menos para los Lea), una pulsera y unos aretes

Severus recibió unos extraños ingredientes de pociones, y el pensadero de Orestes.

A la hora de la comida Remus llegó a reunirse con ellos, pálido y triste sólo abrazó a Tulius y besó su mejilla


	8. nueve recuerdos y medio

Dumbledore estaba en su oficina caminado y pensando. Poner sus asuntos en orden era mas complicado de lo que parecía, sobre todo porque su plan debía ejecutarse aun después de su muerte. Sentía que algo no iba bien, que algo faltaba. Dio dos pasos y vio en un estante una copa hecha de cuerno de unicornio, y comprendió el detalle que le faltaba.

Tomó su pensadero y rápidamente se llevó la varita a la sien, saco uno dos tres.. nueve recuerdos.. esperando que al tenerlos ahí pudiera descifrar lo que faltaba, los movió girando la vasija, y finalmente se introdujo en él..

El yo de su recuerdo estaba sentado en su oficina tomando te con Minerva McGonnagall cuando tocaron a su puerta.

"adelante" dijo este con una sonrisa

Un pequeño de primer año entró en la oficina, tenía el cabello negro ensortijado y unos hermosos ojos azules

"señor . Señora" dijo haciendo una cortés reverencia "quisiera pedir su permiso para ausentarme de la escuela por unos días, vendrían por mi y me traerían mis tutores"

"¿Por qué deseas ese permiso, Orestes?" Preguntó el Dumbledore del pensadero

El pequeño Orestes Galahad Lea se ruborizó un poco "Acabo de recibir una lechuza: mi madre acaba de tener un bebé "

"Tu tutora, querrás decir corrigió McGonnagall"

"no , profesora, mi madre" sostuvo el niño

"Creí que eras huérfano"

"No señora, sólo que mis padres se separaron y es nuestra tradición que cuando una mujer como mi mamá abandona a sus hijos, estos sean criados en hogares adoptivos lejos de ella por gente Shamagin, mi hermana Alyssa está en Beauxbatons criada por una familia francesa, mi hermano Tulius no sé si esté en Italia o Portugal, mientras entra a la escuela, su padre no lo ve y el de Alyssa y mío falleció, no sé quien sea el padre de la nueva bebé, como sea, debo ser yo quien se encargue de ella , yo debo escoger su nombre y la familia que la educará al cumplir ella dos años , edad en la que la separarán de mi mamá, como a nosotros"

El despacho de Dumbledore giró y cuando el Dumbledore del presente abrió los ojos estaba en el gran comedor, Orestes estaba ahí, sonriendo y luciendo con dignidad su uniforme de Gryffindor .

"¿Disfrutaste tu visita?" Preguntó el Dumbledore del pasado

"si señor, " respondió Orestes "Fueron Alyssa y Tulius, los dejaron conocer a la bebé también, y conocí a su papá, es un mago muy bueno que nos trató muy bien , fue como ser familia en verdad." Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y dijo "La llamé Marianne Prudence, suena bonito y dulce, como ella, pero mamá no quiere a su papá, parece que él es vidente y le dijo que solo estaba ahí porque ambos debían tener una niña hermosa y especial, cuando Marianne cumpla un año, se irá a vivir con él"

Una vez mas el escenario giró para dar lugar al siguiente recuerdo, en el que Dumbledore estaba en Rumania con Charlie Weasley y Orestes adulto, ambos manejando dragones y escuchando al director de su antigua escuela

"¿Y como podemos ayudarle, señor?"

"Bueno , Charlie, tu familia ha ayudado bastante, a ti Orestes, si te suplico que vengas, o tu hermano Tulius, confío en la forma que ustedes protegen y necesito alguien en Hogwarts que me ayude a proteger a Harry Potter"

"Estamos muy viejos para Hogwarts" rió Orestes "Pero sé de alguien que no, desafortunadamente sé de cierto que mi hermana Alyssa es mortífaga, y atacó a mi pequeña hermana Marianne" Orestes pensó un poco "Le diré que, enviaremos a Marianne para que su séptimo año lo haga en Hogwarts, de ese modo ella ayudará a proteger a Potter y usted me ayudará a protegerla a ella, a que termine su preparación y pueda casarse y tener lo que nosotros siempre quisimos y nunca tuvimos: una familia

El Dumbledore del presente tragó saliva mientras el escenario cambió al día que Marianne llego a Hogwarts

Una linda joven sin duda, Dumbledore sonreía y tanto el del pasado como el del presente sintieron el impacto de la joven en Severus Snape, patente sólo en la sutileza de contener el aliento mientras el sombrero seleccionador estaba asignándole casa a la recién llegada y en la leve desilusión que por un microsegundo se vio en los ojos de Snape al escuchar "Ravenclaw"

Snape hacía una reverencia y se retiraba junto con McGonnagall, y Sprout, quedándose sólo Flitwick y Dumbledore con la joven

"Bienvenida, Marianne" Dijo el director del recuerdo "Te agradezco que accedieras a dejar tu escuela y venir a ayudarnos"

"Es un verdadero honor para mi el estar aquí, señor" Repuso Marianne "Mi hermano le tiene gran estima y nosotros sabemos que usted está luchando por una noble causa, le agradezco que confíe en mí, y espero no defraudarlo"

La chica sonreía tímidamente, era muy dulce, muy distinta de la mujer con quien sostuvo la árida conversación y que lo corrió de su casa, sus ojos irradiaban inocencia y esperanza.

El siguiente recuerdo al que Dumbledore saltó era doloroso, estaba en su oficina cuando Snape entró violentamente sin siquiera tocar

"¿Cómo permitiste que se la llevaran? "

"¿De que hablas?"

"Marianne, su hermano habló con Umbridge, ella estaba protegiendo a Potter y ahora la han enviado a Azkaban¿cómo lo permitiste?"

"Todas las evidencias la inculpaban, Severus, no existe modo de hacer nada, por ahora"

"Para cuando lo hagas será demasiado tarde"

la siguiente escena que el pensadero le mostraba era Grimmauld place, Snape estaba al pie de una cama observando el cuerpo casi sin vida de la joven Lea, sus labios hinchados y con marcas de golpes en el resto de su cuerpo, su mirada era insondable pero el Dumbledore del recuerdo dijo

"Puede quedarse aquí, pero tu debes cuidarla, no podemos ponerle una enfermera "

"ni yo lo permitiría, está muy delicada, yo la cuidaré" Dijo Snape decidido

Mientras el Dumbledore del presente comenzaba a entender el pensadero giró cambiando el escenario a una lluviosa noche en su oficina. Snape entró y le dijo

"necesitamos hablar"

"Dime , Severus" le contestó el director del recuerdo

"Quiero casarme con Marianne"

"¿Tú quieres casarte con Marianne?"

"Sí, eso dije, es aun menor de edad y su tutora podría ser mortífaga, casándome con ella puedo protegerla mejor"

"Si es esa la razón , no es necesario, puedo perfectamente quitarle la custodia, además , ella aun está cumpliendo sentencia bajo mi cuidado "tutela" , no tienes que casarte con ella"

Snape guardó silencio y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, finalmente se aproximó por encima del escritorio hasta que su nariz y la de Dumbledore casi se tocaron y dijo en un peligroso susurro

"está bien, me tienes donde querías: amo a esa mujer mas que a nada de lo que haya amado antes si es que lo hice, la necesito y quiero hacerla mi esposa y nada –salvo su negativa- me lo va a impedir, ya me has quitado bastantes cosas, he hecho bastantes sacrificios, no me quites esto."

"no te quitaré esto, Severus, puedes estar tranquilo"

Hubo un pequeño cambio de luz y Dumbledore vió a un Snape con una expresión indescriptible frente a sí

"¿Pasa algo, Severus?"

Este asintió en silencio

"¿Dime?"

"Yo..." sus mejillas se pusieron color teja

"¿Severus?"

Snape inhaló y dijo con premura "Marianne está embarazada, seré padre"

Y una nerviosa sonrisa se apropió de su rostro

El Dumbledore del recuerdo se paró y abrazó a Snape y el Dumbledore del presente vio como Snape se abrazaba a él como un hijo a su padre, incluso se percató de que los negros ojos se inundaban de contenidas lágrimas

El pensadero giró dejando a Dumbledore en un escenario totalmente distinto : un bosque al amanecer, reconoció que estaba celebrándose la boda de Snape y Marianne, no hubo fiesta, sólo un pequeño desayuno, pero Snape sonreía y se permitía mirar a su esposa con amor infinito, ella lucía hermosa y feliz

"Orestes estaría orgulloso" dijo el Dumbledore del pasado "él quería que tu vivieras la vida en familia que nunca tuvieron, muchas felicidades"

El último giro del pensadero guió al director a una oscura tarde de lluvia en donde esperaba junto con Remus Lupin y Tulius Lea

De repente Snape salió de una puerta con un pequeño envoltorio de cobijitas rosa pastel

"Ella es mi princesita, Sarah"

Entraron a la habitación donde el estaba y vieron como Marianne se recargaba en su brazo y ambos se besaban para después mirar orgullosos a Sarah.

El director salió del pensadero y se dispuso a escribir una carta, con base en lo que descubrió


	9. Quien es la princesa sangre limpia?

Marianne cerró sus ojos e inhaló despacio, exhaló y los abrió de nuevo. Últimamente era de vital importancia esa táctica si es que deseaba encontrar su centro, se sentía mal por esa situación, pero no había remedio.

Sarah gateaba por la sala bajo la constante vigilancia de Tulius y su madre, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Por instinto Marianne brincó y tomó en brazos a su hija, levantándola y subiendo con pánico la escalera mientras Tulius se acercaba y abría luego de conjurar un hechizo protector.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Albus Dumbledore sonreía

"Buen día, Tulius¿puedo pasar?"

"No, " dijo este apuntando con la varita .

El director correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa aun más amplia "Tienes razón, debemos seguir con el protocolo. Mi dulce predilecto son las paletas acidas, pero por supuesto no me conoces lo suficiente, así que lo haré más fácil: Tú estás enamorado y perfectamente correspondido por Remus Lupin, que es demasiado temeroso como para admitir su homosexualidad ante la comunidad mágica"

Tulius estaba en shock, no supo que decir, lo que aprovechó el director para entrar.

"MARIANNE" llamó "QUISIERA HABLAR CONTIGO"

Silencio sepulcral

"ES SOBRE EL PRINCIPE DE MEDIA SANGRE…. Y LA PRINCESA PURA SANGRE; O SANGRE LIMPIA, NO SE COMO SE LE LLAME"

Marianne –aun con Sarah en brazos- asomó la cabeza con la misma expresión de Tulius, sumida en su asombro, avanzó despacio descendiendo la escalera¿cómo sabía el director de eso?

Con silencioso ademán señaló uno de los sillones de cuero invitando a Dumbledore a sentarse, bajó a Sarah que comenzó a gatear rumbo a su tío Tulius, y miró a los ojos del anciano director

Éste por su parte, se quedó contemplando a la joven que tenia frente a si, pese a que aun no cumplía los 20 años, sus ojos y su semblante en general eran los de alguien que ha madurado y de forma violenta, pero además estaban inexpresivos, carentes de brillo, incapaces siquiera de reflejar dolor, parecían los ojos de un maniquí. Esto produjo mucha tristeza en el profesor, que con un suspiro dijo

"Antes que nada debo decir algo, que aunque sabes, comprenderás mejor de nadie la trascendencia de que lo diga: Voy a morir, Marianne, y será pronto, por tal motivo he venido a suplicar tu perdón"

Tulius y Marianne intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y desconcierto. Dumbledore continuó

"Bueno, el perdón de los tres, quiero pedirles perdón porque no me había dado cuenta de los errores tan grandes que he cometido" se dirigió a Marianne y la miró a los ojos "Tienes Razón, Marianne: tuviste mucha razón al no permitirme que me acercara a tu hija, es tan grande mi deseo de luchar contra Voldemort y evitar que vuelva que comencé a actuar como él, y al hacerlo," inhaló profundamente "al hacerlo rompí la confianza que Orestes depositó en mí al traerte a Hogwarts cuando tù estabas en Italia, yo le prometí que te cuidaría y ayudaría a que tuvieras la familia que les fue negada a ustedes cuatro, también le fallé a Severus al ponerlo en medio de un fuego cruzado, verás, es innegable la capacidad de tu marido , es un mago muy poderoso, y pensé sólo en que él era el único capaz de desempeñar la labor, olvidándome por completo que las consecuencias de ese acto lo obligarían a huir y esconderse, quitándole el amor y la cercanía de la mujer que ama, y de la pequeña hija que es fruto de su inmensa capacidad de amar, aun a pesar de que tiempo atrás me suplicó que no le quitara eso, recordándome todos los sacrificios que había hecho por mí, y yo le prometí que esto no se lo quitaría

"sin importar lo que haga, nunca le podrá quitar mi amor" dijo Marianne con una voz extraña, su espíritu había guardado silencio por mucho tiempo, tanto, que sus palabras eran como un eco ancestral.

"Tal vez" concedió Dumbledore "Sin embargo, ( y no tiene sentido que lo niegues) las cosas entre ustedes no son como antes, tu eres presa del dolo y el pánico, y el también, pero el hecho de que él no percibe lo que tu sí, ha roto el puente de comunicación, tu, te acercas a él con miedo, y con cierta rabia, el te toca con amor, pero con cierto fastidio, pues no entiende el motivo de tu actitud y lo confunde con celos –a su juicio- infundados, y todo esto es en parte mi responsabilidad, sin mencionar que no regresaste a Hogwarts, si, le he quitado algo que él mas que nadie necesita"

Los ojos de Marianne comenzaron a humedecerse

"A tì, Marianne querida, te pido perdón por quitarte la familia que has anhelado desde que naciste, porque cuando creías haberla logrado y eras feliz con un esposo que te ama, recuperaste a tu hermano y pariste una preciosa pequeña, en un afán de que los conserves te los he quitado sin siquiera preguntarte tu opinión, vamos, sin siquiera advertirte, tú dejaste lo mas cercano a un ambiente amigable y seguro para venir a ayudarme, y yo te pagué enviándote a Azkaban, ahora te quito al hombre que te hace reconciliarte con la vida, y pongo en riesgo tu libertad de seguir adelante, te pongo en riesgo de volver a Azkaban , no sólo por tu crimen, sino por que pueden culparte de ser cómplice de mi muerte" La voz de Dumbledore se quebró, bajó la mirada y se encontró con la pequeña brujita gateando cerca de él, sus cabello negro relucía con reflejos azulosos y sus ojos –contrarios a los de sus padres- brillaban al tono de la esperanza y la inocencia"

" Pequeña Sarah, eres ante quien más debo suplicar perdón, tu llegaste a este mundo en el seno de una familia amorosa y has estado desde siempre protegida, sólo has visto en tus padres a una mujer y un hombre enamorados que te aman con todo su ser y darían por ti lo que fuera, y yo en mi inconciencia me estoy llevando a tus padres convirtiéndote en la versión femenina del querido Harry Potter, aunque el destino de ellos es mucho peor que el de Lily y James, y a ti el mundo mágico bien puede llegar a repudiarte mientras que a él lo amaron desde el principio."

Sarah sonrío y le estiró su mano, Marianne rompió en llanto y fue entonces que Tulius habló

"Ella estará conmigo, y yo la voy a educar en amor, sé que no soy ni su padre ni su madre, pero nunca permitiré que nada le pase"

"Ah, Tulius, a ti debo pedirte perdón también, bastante difícil para ti fue aceptar el amor de Remus, y los he tenido muy separados, la guerra requiere sacrificios es cierto, pero admito que con esta familia no he tenido reparo en exigir, no me enorgullezco de ello, y por eso pido a las siempre generosas almas del Shamagin su perdón

Por otra parte, eso me deja entrever que no me equivoqué al suponer que ustedes dos ya tenían un plan de acción

"Por supuesto" dijo Tulius "Mi hermana nunca dejaría a su hija a la deriva, y yo tampoco"

"Me alegro, eso se compagina con lo que yo vengo a decir"

Los hermanos le dieron toda su atención

"Vengo a decirles que rectifiqué a tiempo y que he tomado medidas al respecto, sobre todo para que Marianne no regrese a Azkaban y que ustedes puedan ayudar a Severus a regresar con bien a casa"

El rostro de Marianne se iluminó , lo que pareció complacer al director

"Si, Marianne, yo no quiero que Sarah crezca sin padres, y no quiero que el amor de ustedes, uno de los mejores de los que nacieran en Hogwarts, termine de manera trágica, sin embargo , si creo que para evitar que Voldemort se acerque a la niña, será conveniente ponerla a salvo, ser muy discretos "

"De acuerdo" dijo Tulius, "lo escuchamos"

Dumbledore les pidió principalmente su confianza y escuchó con atención el plan de rescate de Sarah, al término de la explicación, comentó con complacido asombro

"No cabe duda que ustedes son guardianes por naturaleza, su plan es perfecto, y en cuestión de un día o dos a lo sumo, Sarah podrá regresar al seno materno, que estoy seguro extrañará "

Se inclinó un poco y acarició a la brujita que parecía realmente entretenida con el faldón de su túnica, la sensación de paz que venía de estar a su lado lo hizo muy feliz, y finalmente dijo

"Marianne querida, sólo me resta pedirte un favor, tú sabes que al matar a alguien resquebrajas su alma ¿cierto?"

Ella asintió

"Severus ha matado antes, y yo pude guiarlo en su reconstrucción, sin embargo, ahora mas que nunca me gustaría impedir el daño por la muerte, evitar que su alma se destruya, y como bien sabes, existe un hechizo protector que sería de gran utilidad¿me equivoco?"

Marianne negó

"Puedo confiar en que sabes hacerlo?"

"Lo aprendí hace mucho, sé que puedo hacerlo, lo he hecho"

"En ese caso todos sabemos que tú eres la mas apropiada para llevarlo a cabo, tienes todo?"

"Sólo me hará falta la parte que a usted corresponde"

Como su fuese a extraer un recuerdo , Dumbledore sacó su varita y la acercó a su cuerpo, pero no fue su cerebro, sino su corazón.

Extrajo un flujo dorado, etéreo, como un recuerdo . Lo depositó en una botella de cristal , y se lo entregó a la joven señora Snape

"Esperaré que lo hagas , gracias" sin mas acarició a Sarah y se fue...

"¿La princesa sangre limpia?" Preguntó Tulius "¿Quién es la princesa sangre limpia?"

Marianne suspiró "¿Te gustan los acertijos? Sólo te diré que está en esta habitación"

Suspiró y alejó a Sarah de la chimenea

&&&&

A ver¿quien es la princesa Sangre limpia?


	10. el poder de un beso

El profesor Slughorn escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta de su salón, era un poco temprano, así que le extrañó, sin darle importancia abrió y se encontró con una mujer joven a quien no había visto antes, pero que le alegró el paisaje, se trataba de una chica de unos 20 años aproximadamente, su cabello castaño y sus grandes ojos de miel armonizaban con una linda sonrisa

"Buen día¿profesor Slughorn?" Dijo ella con educado ademán

"Ese soy yo¿en que puedo servirte?"

"Soy Marianne S..." se detuvo y suspiró "Lea, Marianne Lea"

"Ah! La hermana menor de Orestes?" Preguntó recordando su breve encuentro con Tulius

Ella asintió sonrojándose un poco "Si señor,"

"Un verdadero placer señorita Lea, un verdadero placer, su hermano fue un destacado elaborador de pociones, el mejor de su generación, y por lo que he escuchado, usted incluso ha superado ese talento" guiñó el ojo con intensiones de coquetería

"Me siento halagada" dijo ella sonriente, "Quisiera pedirle un favor"

"Dígame usted señorita"

"Verá , necesito hacer una poción un poco… difícil, que requiere de ciertos ingredientes y elementos que no se consiguen con facilidad – no se preocupe todo es legal- normalmente el Profesor Snape me permitía acceder a esos ingredientes siempre que prepara la poción aquí, pero bueno, ahora es usted el titular y..."

Comprendo" dijo Slughorn "Tendré que preguntarle al profesor Dumbledore si..

"Oh, el sabe señor, en realidad él fue quien me autorizó la elaboración de esta poción "

"En ese caso, permítame acompañarla , " sonrió Slughorn con desesperada coquetería

Una vez ahí Marianne sonrió nerviosa y nostálgica, ese salón era parte crucial en su vida, ahí fue que Snape y ella se enamoraron, era extraño ver a Slughorn al frente con esa sonrisa abierta cuando normalmente veía a su Severus frente a ella tratando de verse serio.

Bueno señorita Lea, adelante, veamos su talento"

Marianne sacó su varita y Slughorn sonrió "¿es esa la varita de Orestes?"

Ella negó "Es mía, pero son hermanas"; con un orgulloso y grácil movimiento de varita un caldero especial de plata se posó delicadamente sobre la mesa, Marianne encendió un fuego y cuando la llama se tornó azul eléctrico, colocó el caldero con un poco de agua cristalina, procedió a cortar pétalos de margaritas y rosas blancas, y los arrojó en proporciones de tres antes de que el agua soltara un hervor. Pero había un pequeño detalle que capturó la atención de Slughorn, desde que Marianne comenzó la poción, cantaba bajito en italiano

"_é l'amore che ti vuole, prendere o lasciare_

_stavolta non farlo scapare_

_sono le instruzioni, per muovere le mani_

_non siamo mai cosí viccini_

Se hai dato dato dato 

_Avuto avuto avrai_"

"No sabía que tu hablaras italiano, quiero decir, usted"

Ella sonrió "está bien que me hable de tú, y sí, fui Educada en Italia, estuve seis años en LunaStrega, vine aquí a hacer mi séptimo año, por la guerra, usted sabe"

Sacó fibras de corazón de dragón y las incorporó con delicadeza moviendo 7 veces en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, después añadió un trozo de chocolate , movió otras 7 veces en contra de las manecillas del reloj, dejo que hirviera aun cantando

"_Con le mani faccio una maniglia_

_per la forma pasa una formica_

_con le fame faccio una famiglia_

_pane papaia"_

No fue sino hasta que añadió las lágrimas de fénix, que Slughorn se percató de la poción que Marianne estaba haciendo

"ahora si estoy sorprendido" dijo con el rostro estupefacto "esa es una poción mas allá incluso del nivel EXTASIS"

Marianne asintió "Hasta ahora todo funcionó bien, ahora viene la parte difícil" sacó lo que Dumbledore le entregó y con su varita dibujó espirales , al momento la poción se tornó espesa, como una crema, la señora Snape sonrió, pero Slughorn no pudo evitar aplaudir frenéticamente

"Que proeza, no todos lo logran, esperaba que le quedara como una gran capa de nata sobre la poción"

Ella simplemente siguió moviendo por un minuto, entonces agregó unas hojitas de romero, ruda, y el siguiente rayo dorado, salido esta vez de su corazón...

Bajo el fuego y terminó aplicando negro de humo, (humo de vela, se saca de exponer una cuchara a la punta de la llama, es como un tizne). Finalmente quedó un ungüento muy concentrado amarillo nacarado.

"Habiendo demostrado su soberbia maestría en la elaboración de pociones, no me queda mas que felicitarla, incluso atreverme a decirle que lo hace mucho mejor que Orestes

"El profesor Snape es un gran maestro, perfeccioné mis técnicas aquí"

"¿A quien vas a proteger Marianne? " Preguntó Slughorn "¿Quién está tan expuesto a magia oscura que debes protegerlo con un ungüento de sentimientos, no será un filtro amoroso cierto? Eso lo convertiría en magia oscura"

"Es legal , protector , tiene mi amor, es cierto, pero tiene el perdón de alguien mas"

"¿Y a quien se la darás?" insistió el maestro de pociones

"Mas importante es como" dijo Tulius desde la puerta "lo conoces bien, y no permitirá que se la pongas voluntariamente"

Marianne se tornó hacia él y sonrió con amargura "hace un par de años, en Italia mi mejor amiga, Maricella , me dijo que mi protección era mi beso, y yo me enfurecí, lo tomé como que yo sólo servía para ser la ama de casa que se sienta a esperar mientras ella lucha a brazo partido. Mira donde vine a probar que estaba en lo cierto"

Marianne se dispuso a ponerlo en un frasquito, de la ventana el viento del norte soplaba con fuerza, ella sintió un escalofrío y se untó en los labios la poción con frenesí, salió corriendo después de eso

"Marianne, espera" Le gritó Tulius, pero ella no los escuchaba, una vez aplicado tenía poco tiempo para que no lo absorbiera ella y tuviera efecto en la persona amada.

Llegó corriendo al salón de profesores , donde Dumbledore , había reunido a todo el staff, sólo faltaba Slughorn que apareció jadeando tras ella

"Que bueno que llegas , Horace" sonrió Dumbledore, "Marianne querida, lo siento, pero no puedes estar aquí, sólo los profesores"

"¿Puedo tener un minuto con el profesor Snape¡" dijo ella

"No querida , esto es urgente, lo tendrás después"

"no puedo señor director, en verdad no puedo"

"Miss Lea" interrumpió Snape con seriedad "El director dijo"

Pero en ese momento ella corrió hacia el, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con pasión.

Para todo el profesorado, ese era un acto inaudito, incluso cuando McGonnagall y Flitwick sabían que eran pareja romántica, verlos así era distinto, todos sabían que era un acto intimo, sin embargo era como si estuvieran inmovilizados, por mucho que quisieron, no podían dejar de ver ese beso.

Al principio, Snape se quedó frío, inmóvil, pero los labios de Marianne eran su lugar feliz y no tardó en sucumbir , envolviéndola entre sus brazos con viril deseo de protegerla, hacía mucho tiempo que no se besaban así, y Snape pensó que estaba volando perdido en la gloria que era sentir el amor de Marianne vibrando en todas sus células. Cuando se separaron, ambos sonrojados, la señora Snape sonrió y dijo, "Con permiso"

Dumbledore comprendió y sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza... y comenzó su junta

Al finalizarla vio a Tulius afuera y le dijo "Que bueno que estás aqui, quiero hablar contigo"

"Dígame señor?"

"llegado el momento, sería un honor para mi saber que cumpliste con los deberes de Sumo Sacerdote Shamagin"

Tulius sintió una punzada pero asintió y dijo "Para este Sumo Sacerdote , será un honor cumplir con esa tarea en tales circunstancias"

El sentimiento de reivindicación era mutuo

&&&

Primeros versos :"Es el amor que te quiere, tomalo o dejalo, esta vez no lo dejes escapar, son las instrucciones para mover las manos, si has dado dado dado, pronto recibirás"

Segundos versos: Con las manos hago una manilla, por la forma pasa una hormiga, con el hambre hago una familia" Tiene que ver con la necesidad de amor segun la interpretacion de la autora (de la cancion, claro)


	11. Ahora o nunca

**_Preparen los kleenex, que aquí empieza el porqué este fic es angst_**

**_Prue_**

&&&

"Marianne, Marianne " La voz que le llamaba resultaba tan inquietante como conocida, dejó de contemplar la cascada Shamagin y se giró para encarar a un hombre joven de cabello negro ensortijado, ojos grises y labios salmón, suspiró y corrió a abrazarlo.

Orestes Galahad Lea besó su frente y le dijo en voz queda "Tengo poco tiempo, sólo puedo decirte que hoy es el día, sigue con tu plan original por favor, ya hablé con el Tulipán"

Marianne despertó sobresaltada, sudaba frío y el corazón le latía a mil por hora, se salió de la cama y corrió a la cuna de su pequeña hija. Sarah dormía placidamente, su cabello negro contrastaba con su piel y parecía un pequeño ángel reposando entre nubes. Marianne se derrumbó al pie de la cuna y sollozó hasta que no quedaban lágrimas en su cuerpo, no podía hacerlo, le faltaba valor, no se atrevía. En un momento desesperado se incorporó, tomó a su pequeña y una cajita, y corrió a Hogwarts por el pasaje secreto que le comunicaba con su casa.

En la mazmorra, Severus Snape se alistaba para dar clases cuando vio el reflejo de su esposa y su hija , se giró, los ojos de Marianne denotaban angustia "¿Marianne¿Pasa algo?"

Pero ella sabía que su marido no debía saber nada así que negó con la cabeza y evitó su mirada ante la incapacidad de cerrar su mente "Sólo que Sarah estuvo muy inquieta en la noche ... ¿podrías revisarla? Creo que tuvo fiebre"

Snape entonces se olvidó un poco de su esposa y le quitó a Sarah, que despertó en los brazos de su padre y le dedicó una sonrisa, él besó su frente y con cuidado la revisó , incluso con un movimiento de su varita.

"se ve bien" dijo con alivio, " a veces un bebé sólo necesita llorar"

"Tienes razón" asintió ella "gracias por verla"

"es mi hija, es lo menos que puedo hacer" dijo Snape y sintió como una ola de tristeza proveniente de Marianne lo invadió "Y la amo" añadió tratando de reconfortarla "Las amo"

Ella asintió y corrió a besarlo con desesperación, al romper el beso reanudó su llanto y le dijo "mejor me voy"

"Marianne , cariño, tu eres quien no se ve bien"

Ella sin embargo le quitó a la niña y huyó como un zorrito asustado.

Una vez fuera de Hogwarts pero aun en el túnel, Marianne se apareció para ir a casa de su hermano.

Tulius se levantó temprano y preparó un esmerado desayuno, la mesa era perfecta.

"cachorrito, cachorrito ven a desayunar, lobatito precioso.."

Remus se levantó con molestia, la desesperada necesidad de contacto de Tulius lo estaba ahogando, no entendía porque esa morbosa posesividad, y estalló cuando su tormento se sentó en sus piernas

"Basta Tulius , no exageres, no tenemos que estar pegados todo el tiempo"

Comió algo rápido y de mal modo y se fue "Tengo que seguir con la misión" y se despidió sin siquiera darle un beso.

Fue por eso que Marianne lo encontró llorando, la tristeza de ambos era infinita y ninguno podía apoyarse en el otro, pese a estar juntos , se sentían terriblemente solos, ambos necesitaban un abrazo cálido y protector, palabras de aliento, la certeza de que las cosas estarían bien, pero nada estaría bien, ese día sus destinos se decidían y la petición de Orestes de seguir con el plan original les hizo comprender perfectamente que no podían confiar en que Dumbledore cumpliera su parte. EL ejemplo de Orestes se posesionó de Tulius que se levantó y tomó a Sarah

"NO!" Gritó Marianne desesperada "es mi hija"

"Exacto, por eso.."

"Por favor, por favor" Suplicó la destrozada madre

"Marianne cariño, tú misma lo decidiste , por el bien de la pequeña"

Marianne se derrumbó, se tiró al suelo hecha un ovillo y se cubrió la cara con las manos, su llanto ya no era callado, eran aullidos lastimeros.

Con un impulso de horror Tulius desapareció dejando a Marianne mas sola que nunca, desde la muerte de su padre no experimentaba un dolor así, no quería renunciar a su hija, ni a su padre, ni a su vida.

La noche la sorprendió en su casa, aun no paraba de llorar, pese a estar ya deshidratada y que un hubiese mas llanto en su cuerpo, podría llorar hasta desbordar rios e inundar todo Hogsmeade , su corazón no encontraría la paz, se aferró a la cuna donde su hija recibió el día, y se sintió tan vacía como esa casa , que ya no era un hogar.

Lupin cumplió con sus órdenes de hacer ronda por los pasillos de Hogwarts en amena charla con Tonks, pensaba con dolor en Tulius, sentía que lo traicionaba, pero al mismo tiempo quería castigarlo por ser tan empalagoso y posesivo, debía darle una lección, ya sentía estar con él mas por obligación que por gusto.

Snape estuvo intranquilo todo el día tras ver a Marianne así, pero no podía ir a verla, su voz interior se lo impedía, se recostó tratando de conciliar el sueño y ordenar sus ideas, Aun no lograba saber que tramaba Draco, pero no importaba, cada vez era mas torpe, tenía que impedirle ... no importaba, el resultado eventualmente sería el mismo.

Escuchó que tocaban a su puerta y abrió , Filius Flitwick le dijo que el castillo estaba siendo atacado por mortífagos. Snape no necesitó mas para comprender, el momento había llegado, dio un empujón a Flitwick que cayó desmayado al tener apuntada su varita hacia si mismo

El tan esperado fuego cruzado no se hizo esperar, de momento lo evadió buscando frenéticamente a Draco, como pudo llegó a la torre de Astronomía , escuchó a los mortífagos, pero su sangre se heló al escuchar su nombre en otros labios

"Severus"

Se giró y vió al moribundo anciano, su rostro se llenó de odio y repulsión hacia sí mismo, por un lado estaba el voto inquebrantable y por el otro el plan acordado con él, pero ahora le faltaba valor, no podía hacerlo, por Sarah, por Marianne..

"Severus, por favor" musitó Dumbledore al notar su duda

Por ellas estaba metido en esto , y por ellas no le quedaba mas que confiar en su maestro y protector, aunque lo que le pidiera fuera terrible, en un impulso, seguro de que si lo desperdiciaba no tendría valor, Snape levantó su varita y dijo

"Avada Kedavra!"

Estaba hecho, no quedaba mas que seguir con lo pactado.. cerró su mente en un objetivo, sacar a Draco de ahí sano y salvo. Lo estaba logrando pero Harry Potter se interpuso en su camino, quiso darle sutiles pistas para que entendiera lo que pasaba, pero Harry pronunció las palabras mágicas

"Máteme, máteme como lo mató a él asqueroso cobarde"

El peso de la realidad por poco desmorona a Snape, él, El Príncipe Mestizo acababa de condenar a la Princesa Sangre Limpia, ahora todos -que ignoraban la verdad- la verían como la hija de un traidor asesino y cobarde, cuando ese acto tan terrible era fruto de su valor y lealtad..

"NO ME LLAMES COBARDE" Bramó con el rostro desencajado de furia y terror le dio un latigazo cuando el hipógrifo Buckbeak lo atacó y tuvo que concentrarse en huir y defenderse

Marianne lo vio todo al acentuar su nexo con su marido, seguía llorando aferrada a la cuna vacía, Tulius llegó tarde y al ver la marca tenebrosa temió por la vida de su Remus y se dio a su búsqueda.

Al enterarse de los hechos , Lupin se desmoronó, no podía ser cierto que su protector estuviera muerto, y menos que muriera a manos de alguien que él consideraba su familia, se percató de que seguro Marianne y Tulius lo supieron desde un principio y ese pensamiento lo carcomía de tal forma, que se separó de todos para ir en su busca

LA marca tenebrosa iluminaba el cielo, y el viento del norte soplaba con la fuerza del galope de un Killina, el unicornio encargado de llevar las noticias y proteger el portal Shamagin del horizonte.

&&&

Lo siento, en realidad esto lo tenía visualizado desde que lo lei en inglés , bueno esto y muy buena parte de cada capítulo, pero influyó el hecho de que estoy pasando por un momento dificil en mi vida, gracias por soportarlo

Cybergalletas

Prue


	12. Souldier

La canción que canta Tulius es _"soul-dier"_ cuando lei el funeral estaba oyendola (en inglés of course) y la imagen de Tulius cantandola con el coro encajó perfectamente, por si quieren escucharla claro

Prue

Remus!" Tulius corrió a abrazarlo feliz porque había sobrevivido "Estás bien, que bueno" Puso sus labios cerca de su rostro para besarlo, pero su amado se apartó

"¿Tu sabías?" Preguntó

Fue cuando Tulius lo supo, su momento crucial, en ese segundo se definiría el curso de la relación mas importante de su vida, dio un salto de fe "Si, si lo sabía, Marianne y yo lo supimos desde siempre"

Los ojos de Lupin se encendieron con la misma ira que invadió los de Harry al ver a Snape pronunciar la maldición asesina

"Lo sabías y no dijiste nada, no hiciste nada"

"no es tan fácil, cachorrito"

"NO ME LLAMES CACHORRITO" bramó Lupin, y sin saber por qué acorraló a Tulius contra la puerta, cierto, era mas joven, pero nunca le haría daño, por otra parte no hay que menospreciar la ira de un licántropo en cualquier época del mes

"Marianne y tu claman ser de las criaturas mas puras sobre la tierra, y no son mas que un par de delincuentes, cómplices de un asesino que nos privó de…" su voz se quebró y dijo con odio "vete"

"Amor, yo" Tulius estaba sudando, tenía rabia y miedo.

Ninguno de los dos supo como pasó, Tulius pensó que era la realidad la que impactaba su rostro, lo aturdía y le impedía respirar y ver, hasta que empezó a sangrar. Lupin por su parte creyó que era su ira la que se descargó en el rostro del engaño. Lo cierto fue que por primera vez, el puño de Lupin se alzó y golpeó de frente el rostro que tanto lo conmocionó por su belleza, como si quisiera acabar con ella.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, roto solamente por un estallido, un ruido sordo que Lupin no supo de donde venía, pero Tulius si, lo supo porque en ese momento le faltaba el aire, y se supo perdido, se separó de su amor antes de que los daños fueran mayores, y se dirigió a la chimenea donde usó la red flu y se dirigió a las tres escobas, una vez fuera logró aparecerse en casa de Marianne, que lloraba ante la cuna vacía de su pequeña.

Tulius estaba destrozado, se sentía morir, y quería dejarlo todo, la muerte no era nada comparado con ese sufrimiento desesperado, con esa angustia, con la imagen de Remus golpeándolo, fue cuando la imagen de Orestes acudió a su mente, el incólume Orestes, siempre en una pieza tomó posesión de su hermano pequeño, aun había trabajo por hacer…

"Marianne" llamó a su hermana tomándola por el hombro, "vamonos, este ya no es nuestro lugar, debemos partir"

Pero Marianne no se movía, como si quisiera despertar de esa pesadilla

"Tenemos que cerciorarnos que el plan se llevo a cabo con éxito, vamos" su voz sonaba extraña, lo que hizo que su hermana volteara, la imagen de su nariz deforme y su rostro ensangrentado despertó a la madre dentro de ella, y la hizo reaccionar

"Tulius por dios, que te pasó?"

"Terminé con Remus" dijo con amargura, "mejor dicho, él terminó conmigo"

Marianne supo que Tulius había sido golpeado por el amor de su vida y no pudo imaginar ese dolor… se sobrepuso al propio por él, lo curó y se aparecieron en un bosque, donde acamparon para esperar el amanecer. Se abrazaron y lloraron hasta perder la conciencia. Sus lamentos eran graves y profundos, pero callados, no debían ser descubiertos.

Lupin observó a Tulius partir y se derrumbó en el piso, una parte de él quería seguirlo y torturarlo hasta que le entregara a Snape, encerrarlos en Azkaban junto con Marianne, y decir que había vengado a Dumbledore, la otra se sentía destrozada por la traición, amaba a Tulius locamente y no podía creer que amaba a una de las personas implicadas en la muerte de su mentor, era un crimen tan atroz, que le costaba trabajo aceptar que su familia lo había perpetrado, se sintió sucio, avergonzado, decepcionado, traicionado y adolorido, fue cuando Tonks entró

"Remus, te he buscado por todo el castillo, estás bien? " suspiró "lamento lo anterior yo.."

Pero el deseo de venganza vio en ella la oportunidad de oro, Lupin se enderezó la jaló para sí y la besó apasionadamente. Ese beso no supo a nada mas que a furia para él, pero ella lo sintió lleno de amor y gloria, fueron dos bocas besándose a si mismas en realidad, no entre si…

"DRACO" gritó Narcisa y se abalanzó sobre su pálido hijo para tomarlo entre sus brazos y colmarlo de besos "hijo, estás bien, gracias al cielo, estaba tan preocupada

Severus Snape observó la escena jadeante y con el brazo herido por el hipogrifo, una vez mas estaba solo, nadie curaría sus heridas, nadie le preguntaría como se sentía, él sólo era un juguete para ambos líderes, y ninguno de sus compañeros lo consideraba de fiar, así pues nadie se preocupada por él.

"Mamá, estoy bien, "susurró Draco feliz de refugiarse en el brazo materno, pero yo…

"Vaya, Vaya, helos aquí "La voz de Voldemort interrumpió la escena. Draco se encogió aun más en el regazo de Narcisa, como si quisiera desaparecer.

"Bien, espero el reporte" dijo Voldemort y fue turno de hablar de Snape "Está muerto, Dumbledore ha muerto"

Su voz no reflejaba emoción, pero por dentro sintió una opresión en los pulmones y una sensación helada, que disimuló bajo su túnica

Voldemort preguntó "¿Ha sido Draco?"

"no, mi señor, he sido yo, pero Draco lo intentó primero" Aseguró Snape

Uno de los otros mortífagos iba a hablar, pero cuando lo hizo sólo dijo "así es, Draco lo acorraló, hizo un gran trabajo"

"Bien, muy bien, ahora están ocultos a salvo, descansen, averiguaremos que pasa... y después Lord Voldemort les recompensará a ambos..." Con una fría sonrisa Ambos se fueron a dormir a los camastros

Fue Narcissa quien llegó con Snape entrada la madrugada "¿Severus? "

Snape se enderezó, estaba despierto, pero sumido como en trance, aun no podía creer que había pasado

"Sólo quería darte las gracias, por lo que hiciste esta noche"

"Te lo prometí…" fue toda su respuesta.

Llegó el momento del funeral, todos estaban afligidos, pero era el momento de decir adiós

Cuando el cuerpo de Dumbledore se levantó para ser enterrado del lago se escucho un cántico muy dulce, al principio fue el de las sirenas, pero después escucharon una voz conocida y extraña al mismo tiempo, que los hizo voltear.

Del lago se abrió una especie de portal por el que Tulius y Marianne aparecieron tomados de la mano y seguidos por un hermoso coro de mágicas criaturas, unicornios plateados y algunos aparentemente humanoides estaban tras ellos.

La visión los hipnotizó a todos, pero en especial a Lupin que se sintió entre embelesado y furibundo. También Harry estaba estupefacto, quiso moverse pero mientras se escuchó el canto, su cuerpo no le respondió ni siquiera para cerrar el puño. Tonks sintió también como la mano de Lupin se cerraba con fuerza aprisionando la propia.

Tulius estaba entregando su corazón en ese canto hermoso que hablaba de la fuerza del espíritu de lucha y de la lucha por amor mediante formas no violentas, sino creativas, todos lo relacionaban con Dumbledore aunque fue escrito para Tulius, para recordarse a sí mismo tras la muerte de Orestes que debía seguir adelante y luchando por la vida, era ese el sentimiento que llegaba a su alma ahora.

Lo mas extraño era lo reconfortante que ese canto resultaba para todos, que miraban a los hermanos y a los seres Shamagin como si fuesen fantasmas, o ángeles.

El cadáver fue sepultado y los entes que formaban el coro desaparecieron en lontananza. Tulius sintió una punzada muy fuerte en su pecho y no tardo en saber que se debía al rosado cabello de Tonks y a su mano entre la de su otrora cachorrito, el amor que ella emanaba se encajaba en la piel del empático como agujas envenenadas.

Todos se iban poniendo de pie, y el viento del norte soplaba con un poco mas de fuerza. Y ellos pudieron escuchar su mensaje, pero no debían alterar nada.

Fue Harry quien los apuñaló, sacó su varita y se fue a atacar directamente a Marianne

"Maldita ¿cómo te atreves a venir aquí?" Dijo apuntándola y pensó "LEVICORPUS"

Marianne alcanzó a defenderse, sin embargo se elevó un poco y cayó con violencia

Tonks y varios aurores corrieron al lugar donde Marianne estaba, Harry estaba tan furioso que comenzó a gritar

"Es esposa de Snape, es su cómplice, ella y su hermano y son tan cínicos que vienen aquí, ellos son cómplices de la muerte de Dumbledore" su cuerpo temblaba de ira, Marianne –al igual que Snape- no se defendió, simplemente protegió a Tulius dándole tiempo para correr

Cuando Tulius desapareció en el lago fue como si se hubiese aparecido , pero nadie supo donde. Ni les importó, los aurores llevaron a Marianne de vuelta a Azkaban acusándola de homicidio y encubrimiento.

Voldemort lo supo horas después, "Vaya, tú sabes porque acusan a la hermana de Alyssa de encubrimiento y homicidio, Severus?"

"Perdón?" dijo este con extrañeza "a que se refiere , mi señor?"

"mis informantes dicen que ella fue enviada a Azkaban por ello, la apresaron en el funeral"

"no tenía idea" dijo Snape con indiferencia fingida

"ya veré que hacer con eso, ve a tu escondite de nuevo, y por cierto, luego hablamos de tu recompensa, Lord Voldemort es generoso y siempre cumple lo que promete"

"si, mi señor" dijo Snape y se fue con una reverencia.

Ya en su habitación las palabras de Marianne cobraron sentido, el estaba huyendo, ella presa y quien sabe donde podría estar su hija, el había destruido su familia que era el amor que siempre quiso, mando a la muerte a su esposa y a su hija a un futuro incierto, la única explicación lógica para esa destrucción tan cruel hubiese sido que sirviese a un amor mayor, por eso su Marianne le cuestionó sus sentimientos por Narcissa Malfoy, pero era demasiado tarde, no pudo evitarlo, ni podía volver al pasado no podía deshacerlo, la conducta de ella en todo este tiempo también cobró sentido, ella lo supo desde el primer momento, y aun así lo sufrió en silencio, y le permitió despedirse de su hija... se sintió en verdad miserable.

Remus Lupin dejó a Tonks y se recostó tratando de dormir, pero el miedo y el ver a Tulius huyendo le causó pesadillas terribles

Harry se regodeaba en la imagen de Marianne presa, al menos alguien sufría y pagaba por la muerte del querido director, en su mente recordó como ella absorbía el sufrimiento de el, y se preguntó si él ahora absorbería en dolor de ella, no perdía la esperanza...

En una ciudad muggle, Zachary Luca llegaba a su nuevo apartamento con su pequeña sobrina Gwen, todos su vecinos sonreían, nadie sabía que la desgracia acompañaba a los recien llegados, que el dolor era parte de su equipaje. Ya en soledad Tulius dejó a Sarah en su cuna, y se recostó a ver la televisión, tratando de olvidar el Apocalipsis que destruyó su felicidad en cuestión de días.


	13. Sorela, sorelina

**Originalmente este capítulo venía después de otro, pero decidí que quiero torturar a Remus y no a ustedes, que con tanta paciencia me leen, muchas gracias por ello, les presento a un personaje "nuevo" porque sólo oían de él, pero ahora hace su primera aparición en un fic.**

**Cybergalletas**

**Prue**

No podía quedarse así, eso no era vida, el dolor y la culpa lo estaban matando, y él –Severus Snape- no era un cobarde que se quedaba sentado. Lo de menos era irrumpir en Azkaban , después de todo ya lo había hecho antes, también por ella, el problema era como hacerlo sin que levantase sospechas, o levantando las menos posibles. No podía arriesgarse mucho, pero tampoco podía seguir como si no pasaba nada mientras el amor de su vida era alimento para dementor, lo que mas le dolía era saber que ella lo supo desde siempre y él no lo entendió, esa dolorosa pregunta, esas noches de dormir hecha un ovillo temblando entre sus brazos , esos llantos sin razón aparente, ella estaba plenamente consciente de que eso pasaría, pero le era tan fiel que no huyó ni lo negó, ese tipo de lealtad era la que los puso en esa situación, y él sólo pedía corresponder salvándola. La Marca Tenebrosa lo abrasaba, pedía… quizá tenía una ventana de oportunidad, seguro implicaba una gran humillación, pero podría vivir con eso

Llegó a la reunión de mortífagos, todos alrededor de Voldemort que lucía muy feliz, Draco miró a Snape con una mezcla de odio vergüenza y miedo, tal vez un ápice de agradecimiento

"Ha pasado ya tiempo y es hora de volver a entrar en acción" sonrió el Señor Tenebroso

"Ally, si eres tan amable"

"Señor" Alyssa sonrió con una reverencia "Bella y yo discutimos sobre la conveniencia de sacar a nuestros compañeros de Azkaban, ya tengo el mapa de cómo podemos, gracias a ella y Rodolphus, por supuesto quienes se fugaron no creo que puedan ir, pero Snape, Avery Grayback y yo podemos hacerlo"

"Me parece bien"

Era ahora o nunca, Snape hizo una reverencia y dijo "¿Señor?"

"no he olvidado que te debo recompensar , Severus" dijo Voldemort "¿Has pensado que quieres?"

"Lea" dijo este bajando la mirada y fingiendo pudor "Marianne Lea"

"Mi hermana?" Preguntó Alyssa

"Bueno.. un hombre tiene... necesidades" dijo sonrojándose legítimamente "Y como Dumbledore me hizo curarla la ví desnuda muchas veces, siempre la encontré... aceptable, y pues ahora que los suyos la encerraron, nadie la extrañará, no nos es útil, lo sé, pero será fácil tenerla presa sólo para ...satisfacerme" En verdad se avergonzaba de hacer esto y decir esas cosas de la diosa que veneraba, pero valía la pena si eso la sacaba de Azkaban

"Bueno, Snape tiene un punto" rió Bella con sorna "Dudo que una mujer le haga caso si no es así o bajo la Imperius"

Todos rieron, Snape no mostró emoción alguna, aunque se sentía como el adolescente humillado por los merodeadores

"Bella tiene razón, " sonrió Voldemort "además puede ser conveniente tenerla vigilada, está bien, Lord Voldemort cumplirá su palabra, Alyssa y tu la rescataran a ella, el resto rescatará a los demás, la esconderás bien, y no la dejarás salir de tus habitaciones, encadénala si es necesario"

"si , mi señor"

Se hicieron los arreglos y llegó el momento de ir a Azkaban, tenían que ejecutar un plan muy meticuloso, Snape estaba nervioso, pidiendo a toda deidad que le ayudase a llegar a tiempo. Una vez en la playa de la isla, Alyssa les permitió adelantarse y entonces tomó la mano de Snape "ahora es cuando hago algo que no quisiera" cerró sus ojos, inhaló y un fuerte escalofrío se apoderó de ella.

Ante los ojos del príncipe mestizo la fría mortífaga comenzó a temblar y a tambalearse mientras lo miraba con extraños ojos, cuya expresión denotaba sorpresa, pero además ternura , y tristeza, lo cual era totalmente inaudito.

Lo que Snape no sabía era que Alyssa se abrió a su hermana para sentirla y poder rescatarla, apenas lo hizo, por todos los poros de su piel la invadió un dolor terrible, seguido de angustia y un torrente de desesperanza, debajo de los cuales pudo sentir un amor fuerte, que iba a sobrevivir esos embates de dolor y posiblemente los cuerpos mortales por los que ahora fluía, sus dotes empáticos funcionando como nunca antes, pudo sentir la desesperación y culpa de Snape , pero no fue capaz de burlarse, comenzó a llorar y acarició su rostro. Este se sorprendió y por primera vez vio en esa mujer a la hermana de su esposa, su mirada ahora se parecía mucho a la de Marianne, con esa ternura y amor infinito que ella prodigaba a los demás, su tacto era sincero y el parecido entre ellas se acentuaba cada mirada, cada roce, cada paso.

"No tenía idea, aunque creo que es obvio , tienes todo el perfil, pero ya no quiero saber mas, mira, ella está en el séptimo piso, y ...queda poco tiempo"

Lo único que Snape comprendió fueron esas tres últimas palabras, pero no necesitó mas, salió tras ella varita en mano, concentrándose en la mirada de Marianne, su deseo de verla , de tenerla entre sus brazos, de aspirar su perfume, acariciar su cabello.

Ni siquiera supo como llego al séptimo piso en lo que el pensó fueron tres pasos. Sólo cuando Alyssa gritó reaccionó, con horror, ese era un grito desgarrador. Un dementor estaba atacando a su cuñada

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" pensó y de la punta de su varita emergió el unicornio mas majestuoso que uno pudiese imaginar, su cuerpo plateado alto, imponente, sus ojos centelleaban como dos diamantes, y su cuerno era una poderosa y pesada espada que embistió a tres dementores sin el menor esfuerzo y con gráciles pasos. Por un instante Alyssa miró al patronus del que ahora sabía era su cuñado y sonrió embelesada, pero no pudo evitar voltear y entristecerse, al ver tras unos barrotes. Snape se acercó a ella mientras su unicornio se encargaba de los dementores.

Se aproximó a donde ella miraba y se le heló la sangre, su Marianne yacía tirada en el piso de un rincón sucio, enmohecido, su ropa destrozada, sus ojos cerrados , su cuerpo inerte, parecía que habían llegado tarde. Los restos de comida de semanas enteras se podrían en el piso sin que nadie hiciera nada. Snape ya no quería mirar, pero sus párpados no respondían, quería moverse, pero no lograba hacerlo, su cerebro se desconectó y sólo mando liberar lágrimas que rodaron por la cetrina piel del hombre que se enfrentaba a un dolor interno.

Fue Alyssa quien reaccionó, con su varita destruyó la puerta de la celda y entró hasta donde estaba su hermana, la visión era horrible, su rostro anguloso y demacrado, su cabello cenizo y enmarañado, aunque quedaban vestigios de su elegante porte, pero ante todo denotaba dolor, un dolor muy profundo, y que Alyssa conocía bien , ese dolor les venía de nacimiento, y en especial a la frágil bebita que ella tuvo en brazos años atrás. Sin que siquiera ella misma lo notaba, tomó a su hermana como antaño y se percató de que su cuerpo estaba tibio y tenía pulso, inmediatamente le abrió los ojos y vio que aun no perdían del todo su brillo, aun quedaba algo, apuntó su varita y dijo con la mas dulce de las voces

"Enérvate!"

Marianne abrió los ojos y aunque reconoció a su hermana, no mostró emoción alguna, estaba realmente mal, débil y triste.

Alyssa se tornó a Snape y dijo "está viva!" Después bajó la mirada y susurró en un tono maternal

"Marianne, sorelina, resiste "

Con un débil murmullo , como un eco, de los labios de Marianne escapó un casi inaudible "tu"

"No te preocupes, el día de hoy soy sólo tu hermana, y vine con mi cuñado a rescatarte, él está aquí m y te ama, mas de lo que los demás pueden concebir, es esa clase de amor de la nos hablaban los guardianes, esa que tú eres capaz de sentir, lo siente mucho, su corazón está sangrando como si espinas lo atravesaran, pero está aquí , y para llegar tuvo que pasar por humillaciones terribles, incluso ponerse en peligro, no le importó y ahora te sacará de aquí"

Snape sintió que por fin su cuerpo respondía, y se acercó a las hermanas. Al verlo Marianne tosió y se privó. Alyssa la sacudió "NO!" la obligó a abrir los ojos "no vino a despedirse , vino a llevarte y tu vas a resistir y vas a vivir lo que a nosotros nos fue negado, no traicionarás tu origen ni tu esencia dejándote vencer ahora que tu fe ha dado frutos" Puso su mano en el pecho de Marianne un calor emanó de ella para reconfortar a la presa, que abrió los ojos aun en shock . Snape mezclaba llanto con alegría al verla viva y besó su frente, Alyssa murmuró unos extraños vocablos y después convirtió en traslador un trozo de tela rota "Vete, vete lejos, busca a Tulius, no vuelvas en una semana, yo me cerraré en cuanto salga de aquí, por favor cuídala bien, sálvala"

Snape asintió y tomó el trozo de tela

Aterrizó en una playa, un hermoso y pacífico lugar del que su Marianne le había hablado, era el "lugar feliz" de su esposa, uno de los dos de cualquier modo, el sol se ponía, estaban desiertos e inmarcables, y ella estaba entre sus brazos, viva, la acomodó para contemplar el atardecer mientras le susurraba al oído cuanto la amaba, cuanto lo sentía, que él no sabía , de haberlo sabido hubiera preferido la muerte, sus ojos lloraban copiosamente, algo que nadie había visto jamás, ella con debilidad estrechó su mano en señal de amor y perdón.

A muchas millas de distancia, el Sumo Sacerdote Shamagin sostenía a su pequeña sobrina en brazos, mientras encendía una vela por el amor de los padres de su Gwen, sintió una inmensa alegría al ver que la llama crecía mas allá de lo normal, y que una corriente de aire bastante violenta no logró apagarla.

"Vaya, parece que al menos alguien encontró el amor" dijo feliz, aunque con una nota de amargura.


	14. Verdad, culpa y desesperanza

**Esta es la primera parte, como dije, quiero hacer sufrir a Lupin**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Cybergalletas**

**Prue**

Minerva McGonnagall suspiró con tristeza antes de levantarse de la cama. Mas de un mes de la muerte de Dumbledore y ella no se hacía a la idea, lo extrañaba, no se atrevía a entrar en la oficina del finado director, no podía hacerlo, no soportaba saber que al entrar no vería a su gran amor, amigo y compañero cavilando y paseándose.

"No es que quiera meterme, sabes, " dijo un caballero que se encontraba en el retrato que tenía frente a su escritorio "Pero dicen Dillys y Armand que es urgente que venzas ese miedo, al parecer Dumbledore dejó instrucciones para ti.

McGonagall reaccionó en seguida y salió corriendo de vuelta a la oficina del director. Entró y se paralizó, sintió su corazón estremecer, pero ella era una Gryffindor, la estirpe de los valientes, dominó sus emociones y dio un simple paso. Se detuvo. Inhaló y emprendió el camino al escritorio. Encontró un pergamino con su nombre y el sello de Dumbledore lacrado. Lo abrió, y comenzó a leer.

Sus ojos se abrían cada vez mas conforme avanzaba su lectura, no podía dar crédito. Terminó y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Paseó y caviló por la habitación. Optó por llamarlos a todos..

Todos los miembros de la orden estaban en la oficina de Dumbledore en cuestión de segundos

-¿Qué sucede , Minerva? – Preguntó Slughorn

-Nos hemos equivocado

-¿Perdón?

-Dumbledore nos dejó una nota.. bueno, a mí. –tragó saliva- pero creo que todos deben oír su contenido

Lupin la miraba con extrañeza quitándole a Tonks la mano de su muslo, McGonnagal comenzó a leer

"_**Minerva**_

_**Si estás leyendo esto es por que he muerto, confío en que todo haya salido bien y tanto Severus como Draco estén a salvo, si , querida Minerva, Sé que es muy probable que Severus sea el causante de mi muerte, por no decir el perpetrador, así me confesó él haber hecho un voto inquebrantable con Narcissa Malfoy, pues Lord Voldermort encontró en Draco una oportunidad de ganacia doble : o lograba darme muerte, o se vengaba del buen Lucius Malfoy, pero aceptémoslo, yo ya di todo lo que podía dar, y no me importa morir en garras de mi gran amigo, del hombre de cuya lealtad no he dudado un segundo y no lo haré después de muerto, sin importar cuanto me ha rogado para no hacerlo sé que así debe de ser, pues él será pieza clave llegado el momento, mientras que yo ... bueno, no importa, quiero que sepas que yo le he dado mi perdón y bendición a Severus Snape, mas importante, he jurado proteger a su familia, Marianne Snape no regresará a Azkaban y Sarah Snape tendrá una infancia feliz, y nunca nadie la señalará como la hija de un asesino, esa es mi voluntad, así lo juré delante de Tulius Lea, Sumo Sacerdote Shamagin que confío esté en este momento dando fe de que cumplí mi palabra, por favor, libera Marianne de ese riesgo, y protégela hasta que Severus pueda regresar, ellos hicieron otro voto inquebrantable conmigo de guardar silencio, para que todo saliera bien, no puedes negarles protección.**_

**_Albus Dumbledore_"**

Remus se quedó sin habla. Llevaba un poco mas de un mes sin su Tulius por una cuestión de la que él era inocente, un largo mes de noches solitarias y frías, pues nunca logró intimidad con Tonks escudándose en el "respeto" cuando la realidad era que ella sólo se expuso a otro fuego cruzado, y la realidad también era que él se sentía solo y triste, que extrañaba ese cascabel de alegría que era Tulius canturreando por la casa , cocinando, orando, comiendo pie de manzana con cerveza de mantequilla, tocando la guitarra mágica que hacía sonar una banda entera, besándolo... Ahora el golpe que le dio le rebotaba 7 veces mas intenso , sin embargo , no fue el quien soltó el primer sollozo.

Del otro lado del escritorio Filius Flitwick soltó un lastimero gemido

-Demasiado tarde- musito

-No, Filius, aun podemos hablar con el ministerio para que la liberen y ...

Minerva, salió en "El Profeta" ayer, los mortífagos se volvieron a fugar

.-Pero ella no lo es

-Pero trataron de rescatarla, sin embargo en su celda encontraron un cadáver, ella ya está muerta,

Una terrible oleada de culpabilidad provocó un escalofriante silencio en la habitación, roto al cabo de unos segundos por el vuelo de una lechuza afuera. Lupin recordó la noche en que Marianne buscó su protección así como la noche en que ella le abrazó y le permitió desahogarse por la muerte de Sirius. Recordó el embarazo de Marianne y el nacimiento de Sarah, y recordó que el prometió cuidar de ese angelito, a quien sumió en el abandono total.

-¿Qué saben del hermano?- Preguntó McGonnagall – tal vez aun podamos hacer algo al menos por la hija.

-Nada- Respondió Arthur Weasley – ha sido muy astuto, no hemos podido detectar su magia en ningún lado, ni siquiera en otro país, y eso que hemos presionado a nuestros contactos

-No lo encontrarán si él no quiere- dijo Lupin con la voz mas grave de lo normal, como si le costara decir cada palabra –él es feliz entre muggles, no le costaría ningún trabajo mezclarse con ellos y renunciar a la magia, sobre todo cuando esta no le ha traído mas que dolor y le destruyó su familia

-¿Intentaste los registros de la niña, Minerva?- preguntó Slughorn

-Ella es aun bebé, no hay registros de su magia y lo sabes, no tenemos modo de rastrearlos a menos que...

-Que hagas el hechizo como si Sarah tuviese 9 años- asintió Flitwick, era sólo a partir de los 9 años que hacían un hechizo para monitorear a los magos que esperaban recibir tiempo después

-Si Tulius no quiere, no lo lograrán, cuidará de Sarah muy bien para no darle motivos para el uso de su magia- Lupin reiteró, perdiendo la esperanza

-Parece que tu eres el indicado para buscarlo, Remus – dijo McGonnagall, - sabes perfectamente su "modus operandi"

Así pues Lupin debía lanzarse en una búsqueda por recuperar su familia, pero no sabía donde empezar


	15. Silencios

Una semana puede pasar en un santiamén si estás disfrutando o si no deseas que pasen cosas malas pero puede ser eterna, la medición del tiempo es relativa. Severus Snape estaba comprobando una vez mas esa verdad. Hacía ya una semana que contempló el amanecer con su Marianne en brazos, ella cerró sus ojos y no los había vuelto a abrir, estaba viva, él lo sabía, pero no reaccionaba favorablemente , o al menos no como él quisiera, necesitaba escuchar su perdón, pero mas importante aun, le faltaba algo para ser feliz.

En el silencio de Marianne radicaba el conocimiento que necesitaba para encontrar la paz. Sarah, su pequeña hija, ardía en deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de saber que estaba bien, ignorar el paradero de ese diminuto e indefenso ser lo estaba enloqueciendo, pensar que quizá estaría llorando pensando en ellos y que él no estaría cerca para estrecharla en sus brazos y arrullarla hasta que se quedara dormida.

Por otra parte el silencio de Marianne dolía, era indicativo que las cosas no estaban ni remotamente bien, la pobre se limitaba a mirarlo –los pocos minutos al día que mediante un hechizo él lograba mantenerla despierta para revisarla y curar sus heridas, las cuales eran muy profundas- con ojos desesperados y desvalidos, secos, ya no había lágrimas en su cuerpo, ahora le tocaba llorar a él, sus niñas estaban mal, les falló, no lo pudo evitar.

Retiró la poción del fuego y la sirvió en una copa, esperó a que se tornara rosa pálido y la llevó a su mujer, la encontró despierta, pero con los ojos muertos, con reverencia el dejó la poción en el buró y se arrodilló ante ella. Besó su mano y comenzó a revisarla, tenía que dejarla ser, re domesticarla, la pobre sufría por su culpa, seguro que ella extrañaba también a su bebé, tal vez mas que él, si el instinto maternal era tan fuerte como pensaba. En un momento de desesperación, Snape besó sus labios con todo el remordimiento en su ser, lo que los labios de Marianne le devolvieron fue un perdón que no lo reconfortó, ella siempre estaba ahí, siempre perdonaba, aun cuando él no se perdonaba a sí mismo, sufría por eso, quería flagelarse, castigarse por lo que les había hecho, se levantó dispuesto a hacerlo. En el marco de la puerta escuchó la palabra mágica

-NO!

Se giró sobre sus talones

.¿No?

Marianne simplemente negó y bajó la vista. Snape se aproximó a ella y acarició su rostro, no tenía que decir mas, ella sabía que pensaba y sentía. Rabia, una rabia terrible de ver lo que ella vio desde el principio. Desapareció toda culpa., Dumbledore merecía morir en sus manos por haber destruido su familia por haber faltado a su juramento y por poner la vida de su Marianne en riesgo. El había vengado su ira y la de Orestes, así lo sintió besando las manos de su mujer, pálidas y frías.

Todo había terminado, era momento de construir, ya no había mas por destruir, pero para poder construir, necesitaba saber donde hallar a Sarah. Su familia unida era lo mas importante para volver a empezar, incluso estaba convencido de que en cuanto Marianne la tuviera entre sus brazos su recuperación sería completa, sin embargo su miedo era mas fuerte, temía que si mencionaba el nombre de su otro amor, Marianne se derrumbara o confesara no tener idea donde podía estar o recuperarla, temía que incluso le hubiesen hecho daño, eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Pero él era valiente y prefería el dolor por encima de la incertidumbre, miró a los ojos de su mujer y musitó

-¿Sarah?

Los ojos de Marianne se inundaron de lágrimas, su cuerpo empezó a temblar , su corazón se ahogaba con el dolor y la culpa y Snape supo que hizo muy mal en preguntar, aunque la incertidumbre fuese insoportable. Tomó entre sus manos a Marianne y la arropó con su capa, en silencio, con la mirada perdida, no podía expresar nada, no había palabras de consuelo y por supuesto que no encontraría consuelo, pero no insistiría en algo que su esposa no estaba lista a enfrentar. Su pensamiento voló a Tulius, rogando que fuese él quien estuviera cuidando de su pequeña.

Como cada noche , Sarah despertó llorando pidiendo alimento, Tulius ya se había acostumbrado, era parte de una rutina que le imponía horario a sus canciones, a sus meditaciones, a su libertad, pero también era una rutina que le brindaba el único consuelo al dolor y la soledad. Una amiga de él le consiguió misteriosamente "el profeta " y pudo leer que el mundo mágico daba por muerta a Marianne pues los mortífagos quisieron rescatarla pero en su celda sólo había un cadáver.. Eso le provocó una silenciosa y amarga carcajada, él sabía mejor que todos ellos que su hermana estaba viva, ignoraba dónde, pero no importaba, estaba mejor que en Azkaban, probablemente con su esposo, un sacerdote Shamagin siempre siente la muerte de sus mas allegados, y él no había sentido nada fuera de su dolor normal. Si Marianne estaba con Snape seguro ya sólo aguardaban el momento oportuno para contactarlo, querrían recuperar a su hija y aunque él se quedase solo, era lo mejor ; por otra parte tal vez necesitasen una nueva vida...

Tomó a su sobrina entre sus brazos y comenzó a cantarle un dulce arrullo mientras su mente planeaba como integrar su familia en el mundo muggle igual que él.


	16. Ma vuoi dirmi come questo puó finire?

_Lo logré, me costó trabajo, pero lo logré, espero les guste. La canción es "**no me lo puedo explicar**_

Remus Lupin no sabía como llegó ahí, ni siquiera los motivos para aparecerse ahí eran claros, en la calle llovía pero al él no le importó, en su corazón se había desatado una tormenta, llovía dolor, había truenos de angustia, rayos de desesperación. Le resultaba difícil encontrar sosiego, de repente escuchó una voz conocida. Perdió el aliento, se quedó paralizado no era posible.

Como en un trance escuchó la voz, la canción hablaba de tristeza infinita, de dolor , desesperación , lo mas extraño es que aun cuando estaba en un idioma que el no entendía, el mensaje parecía llegarle directo al corazón, lo cual tenía sentido, era su Tulius cantando.

Avanzó a ciegas y llegó a un pequeño salón en el rincón del edificio. Fue hasta entonces cuando se percató de que estaba en una escuela, aparentemente Tulius daba clases de música. Tulius levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Lupin, pero actuó como si nada, seguía cantando con su canto melancólico, recordaba el de Fawkes, y así de distante se sentía.

LA clase terminó y el salón se vació en segundos, los estudiantes parecían no notar al extraño harapiento que entró a su clase, tampoco el profesor. De reojo , Tulius miró a su ex pareja mientras guardaba su guitarra, estaba extremadamente delgado, su cabello mas encanecido, su ropa parecía la de un mendigo, no le había dejado ropa.

Finalmente Lupin dio el primer paso, haciendo gala de un valor Gryffindor que tomaba toda su energía, su boca estaba seca, sus piernas temblaban y sus manos estaban frías.

-Tulius¿podemos hablar?

Tulius ni siquiera levantó la mirada

-Tulius, por favor

No hubo respuesta

-Está bien, no hables, sólo escúchame, a nombre mío y de toda la orden, quisiera... disculparme. Dumbledore explicó en una nota, pero... bueno, McGonnagall la encontró hace unos días y... – tragó saliva, eso era lo más difícil, admitir la muerte de Marianne, sus ojos se inundaron de una tristeza que los ahogaba, no tenía palabras.

Por un momento el sacerdote Shamagin estuvo dispuesto a consolarlo, hasta que notó que su propio dolor eclipsaba al del licántropo

-¿Quieres disculparte? Perfecto, te llevaré a mi casa , esperarás a media noche y cuando escuches a esa pequeña llorar desesperadamente buscando a su mamá le dirás que lo sientes, pero gracias a que McGonnagall tuvo miedo de enfrentar la realidad, su mami no volverá con ella, nunca mas la abrazará, ni la calmará ni estará con ella cuando la necesite, dile que le ofreces una disculpa , pero que tampoco puedes garantizarle que su padre algún día la volverá a estrechar entre sus brazos porque su cabeza tiene un precio que ustedes mismos fijaron., dile que te perdone, pero que sus acciones y su falta de confianza y de fe la sentenciaron a perderlo todo, aun cuando ella no es mas que una criatura inocente que ni siquiera sabe que pasa a su alrededor, todo lo que mi pequeña sabe es que extraña a sus padres, los busca cada día aunque sabe que no están, no los ha olvidado.

-Eso que dijiste es... muy cruel

-No tan cruel como lo que ustedes hicieron

-Se que es difícil para Gwen pero..

SU NOMBRE ES SARAH- la voz de Tulius fue capaz de congelarlo todo, esas cuatro palabras dijeron mas que sus reclamos anteriores, claramente él ya no quería nada mas de lo que Remus ofrecía, lo estaba negando, y lo peor es que Lupin lo merecía y estaba consciente de ello

-Se que no hay excusas para esto – murmuró Lupin con un hilo de voz – Sé que no existe nada que cambie lo que sucedió y sé que la muer--- la pérdida de Marianne me duele y aun cuando ... al principio de todo Sarah siempre estuvo en mi mente.

-Así que lo hiciste con intenciones de lastimarla, genial.

-No- Remus se dio cuenta de lo mal que salió eso- no fue lo que quise decir, lo que...

-Olvidalo, Lupin, nada puedes decir para cambiar las cosas, mejor que cada quien siga su camino. Con eso Tulius salió del salón.

Lupin, lo llamó Lupin, luego de ser amor, Moony o Remus , el licántropo pudo sentir su corazón romperse un poco mas de lo que ya lo estaba, el de Tulius en cambio ya no podía romperse mas, estaba tan partido que a su dueño le costaba trabajo sentir, se sentía adormilado, como flotando inmerso pero acostumbrado a su propio dolor.

Tulius caminó hasta la calle sintiendo que le faltaba el aire pero no miró atrás , sabía que Remus lo seguía y sabía que tenía que dejar a su ex llegar hasta Sarah, sabía incluso que Marianne estaba viva , lo sentía, mas allá de lo razonable, pero no consideró a Lupin digno de compartir esa información.

La puerta de su casa no estaba protegida así que Lupin no tuvo problemas para aparecerse

-Disculpa, pero no creo que me dejaras entrar

. Tienes que disculparte con Sarah¿ no?

Lo llevó hasta la cuna. Sarah dormía plácidamente, abrazada a su foquita blanca. Lupin comenzó a llorar, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos pero no se atrevía, se sentía indigno de tocarla. De repente, Tulius lo jaló con violencia y lo encerró en una habitación, a la que después puso encantamientos de todo tipo, dejando a Remus atrapado.

El anochecer reveló una luna llena. Tulius se abrazó a la pequeña sintiendo y desviando el dolor de la transformación, en un intento por hacer mas llevadera la cruz del hombre que aun y pese a todo amaba


	17. encuentros

LA luna se desvanecía en un difícil amanecer, y Remus Lupin fue recuperando su humanidad con cada minuto. Por primera vez hubiera dado cualquier cosa por permanecer animal, esa monstruosidad que en verdad expresaba su sentir por un lado, y por el otro le quitaba la conciencia de lo que hizo. Siempre tuvo miedo a lo que podía hacer una vez transformado, sin embargo por ironía de la vida lo que hizo como humano era mil veces peor.

Así encerrado recordó sus noches solo en la casa que Tulius y él compartieron, cómo cada noche cuando oscurecía y se quedaba solo su hogar evocaba la presencia de su niño, cómo le parecía escuchar sus pasos en la cocina, como al abrir las puertas le parecía aspirar su perfume, y en las mañanas escuchaba su voz. El problema es que su voz nunca era sonriente, al contrario, cada mañana se despertaba con el llanto de su Tulius ; y con un terrible dolor en su mano , ese estúpido golpe que jamás debió dar. La culpa lo ahogaba.

A veces despertaba en la madrugada creyendo que oía su voz y salía corriendo a pedirle perdón , a suplicarle que regresara y prometerle que lucharía por él, pero era sólo un juego de sombras dispuesto a hacerlo sufrir demostrando mas que nunca la ausencia.. La muerte de Sirius le dolió, le dolió muchísimo. Pero esto era peor, después de todo, él no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó con su Padfoot, la noche anterior se declararon su amor y fue perfecta. A Tulius sin embargo lo echó, lo aborreció, y al final lo golpeó, dejó a su bestia interior tomar control.

Al menos tenía deseos de ver a su Tulius sonreír, imaginaba verlo de lejos sonriendo y cantando, bailando, coqueteando, saber que estaba vivo y bien, eso le habría reconfortado, pero la criatura que estaba del otro lado de la puerta estaba triste, tan triste que su corazón estaba adormilado, su sonrisa había muerto, sus ojos no destellaban ni el emanaba vida por los poros de su piel. Y Remus quería acercarse y consolarlo, decirle que él era maravilloso, recordarle lo maravilloso que era ser un milagro como él lo era, no solo para Remus , sino para el resto del mundo. Deseaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos, acunarlo y cubrirlo de besos, venerarlo como a su dios, y hacer todo para borrar el dolor de los últimos días. Recuperar esa sonrisa que tanta falta hacía en este mundo destruido por la guerra.

Tulius por su parte estaba en el piso , al pie de la cuna de Sarah que despertó llorando y con hambre. Como cada mañana , su tío la saludó y la cubrió de besos y de palabras dulces; y como cada mañana , Sarah sólo decía dos palabras : papi, mami. La pequeña era quien mas sufría, lloraba de todo, dejó de hablar y de gatear, se quedaba quietecita en un solo lugar y buscaba los brazos de su tío en todo momento, no soltaba a Matka su foquita y a la menor amenaza de quitársela armaba tal escándalo que llegaban incluso los de Servicios Sociales.

El sacerdote Shamagin quitó las protecciones de la habitación dónde alojó a Remus. Entró sin hablar y con Sarah en brazos dejando una bandeja con un desayuno sobrio. Representaba un gran esfuerzo, no tirar la comida, no tirar a Sarah y no romper en llanto requería de toda su maestría.

-Gracias, -dijo Lupin con un hilo de voz

Tulius asintió. Sarah lo miraba con extrañeza.

-Hola Gwen, ¿me recuerdas? - Necesitaba con desesperación sentir esa manita buscando chocolate, él seguía con una barra de chocolate en su túnica, pero ya no lo comía, esperaba tener uno delicioso para cuando volviera a sentir las manitas de su pequeña .

Sarah lo miró asustada, él levantó el brazo para acariciarla y la niña rompió en un llanto desesperado, capaz no sólo de taladrar los oídos, sino de instalar su dolor en el corazón de quien lo escuchara. Parecía una pequeña banshee Tan profundo fue su llanto que atravesó miles de paisajes como un mensaje fuerte y claro.

A millas de distancia Marianne despertó sobresaltada y gritando con el mismo miedo que su pequeña, al tiempo que Snape creyó estar sufriendo un infarto. Pero se esforzó por correr al auxilio de su esposa.

-Marianne, Marianne, mi cielo, ¿que te pasa?- preguntó revisándola con la vista y sintiendo el mismo dolor

Y sucedió, finalmente la enferma volvió a hablar

-Mi bebé- dijo entre sollozos –mi bebita-

La mirada de Snape no podía ocultar su horror, por eso él se sentía así también

-¿Sarah? ¿Está bien?

Su mujer negó con la cabeza

-Está asustada, se siente muy triste, necesita a sus padres, y yo no estoy ahí para confortarla y abrazarla y arrullarla y .. – las lágrimas la ahogaban

Sarah no dejaba de llorar como si hubiese visto a Lupin en versión licántropo transformado, se retorcía en los brazos de su tío evitando que Remus la tocase.

-Será mejor que te vayas, Sarah está muy alterada, sé que estás débil, me llevaré a la niña y te dejaré desayunar, cuando termines te daré una poción revitalizante y te daré la túnica que traje conmigo en la huída, y te irás, no quiero que hagas sufrir a mi bebé aun mas.

Ni siquiera cuando lo despreciaba dejaba de protegerlo, no podía evitarlo. Para ese momento Tulius Zachary Lea sabía lo que era el amor verdadero, ese amor que iba aun en contra de quien lo sentía. Las lágrimas salían discretamente de sendos ojos, y en ambos el desesperado deseo de correr a los brazos del otro se hallaba latiendo con fuerza pero aprisionado, en el miedo y en el dolor.

Ese dolor que despertó al corazón del clan Lea haciendo que todos sus miembros reaccionaran. Marianne recuperó su fuerza en un día,

Severus Snape consolaba a su querida Marianne, ellos no tenían idea de lo grande que era su suerte: porque ellos si podían abrazarse, besarse y consolarse mutuamente, ellos sabían que su amor era mas fuerte y Snape, que ya tenía la lección bien aprendida, se esmeraba con paciencia, con cariño y con ternura en resarcir lo que fuese necesario. En ese momento la mecía suavemente y besaba su frente, murmurándole frases de amor que sólo mitigaban el dolor, pero no desaparecía, lo único seguro era que esa noche tendrían a su bebé en sus brazos, no cabía duda

Marianne se aferraba a él, sólo había algo que podían hacer para mejorar, y Snape estaba dispuesto.

Por su parte, Lupin comió debatiéndose entre el apetito y la tristeza, por un lado tenía que admitir que extrañaba la cocina de su Tulius, todo lo que él preparaba a Remus le sabía a gloria, nutría su cuerpo y su espíritu, pero su pequeña ahijada rehuyó de él, pudo ver a la pequeñita hermosa y grande, sana como era de esperarse, Tulius era muy responsable, sin embargo no era feliz, extrañaba a sus padres y ahora le tenía miedo, ella era su redentora, y le tenia miedo. Terminó de comer con cierta nausea que no era provocada por la comida.

Se vistió y salió de la habitación. Tulius escuchó sus pasos y dejó un segundo a su sobrina para salir a despedir a Remus.

Se encontraron en la sala y sendos corazones dejaron de latir por breves instantes. Remus dio un paso , pero Tulius estaba paralizado, Lupin entonces tomó la mano de su ex, se arrodilló y la besó.

Tulius sintió derrumbarse, pero estaba dispuesto a morir de pie -Vete por favor, Sarah está muy inquieta, no quiero que las cosas salgan de control mas de lo que ya salieron, te lo ruego, vete-

.Yo sólo quisiera decirte – comenzó Lupin , pero Tulius lo interrumpió

-No hay palabras que cambien lo que sucedió

-No, no las hay, pero si pudiera

Una vez mas Tulius interrumpió desviando la mirada –Ni siquiera si tuvieras un giratiempo regresarías en el tiempo y lo impedirías, no mientas, vete por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil, diles que no nos encuentras, o diles la verdad, que estamos viviendo entre muggles y no tienen que preocuparse de que dañaremos su mágico y maravilloso mundo, diles que nos enterraron cuando encerraron a mi hermana en Azkaban para que muriera- lágrimas corrían por sus ojos , ya no pudo retenerlas mas

-Mi niño, por favor permíteme

-Yo no soy tu niño, no me llames así

-Si lo eres , de la misma forma que yo soy tu cachorrito

-Exacto, tu dejaste de ser mi cachorrito, ¿recuerdas? ¿Aquella noche que me pediste que no te llamara así? ¿Y el golpe que me diste?

Para sorpresa de Tulius, Lupin se arrodilló

-Perdóname, me cegó la ira, la desesperación, me sentía ... agobiado, desamparado no, no supe

-Supiste perfectamente lo que hiciste, igual que supiste cuando te relacionaste con Tonks, mira, te suplico que te vayas, no quiero que mi niña se altere, y seguro Nymphadora está preocupada por ti

Remus lloró, pero no dijo mas, merecía eso, sin embargo él era un Gryffindor y sabía que el amor de su Tulius era definitivamente algo por lo que valía la pena luchar. Se puso de pie y avanzó a su puerta, antes de irse se giró y dijo a Tulius

-ME iré, pero no creas que renunciaré a ti, te amo, y voy a compensarte por todo esto, sé que puedo y no me daré por vencido. Con eso desapareció. Acto seguido, Tulius se derrumbó literalmente, se quedó abrazando sus piernas en posición fetal por un rato.

Se levantó sólo por Sarah, que estaba mas inquieta que de costumbre, llorando y gritando por su madre.

Luego de horas de llanto ininterrumpido donde sólo se escuchaba a Sarah pronunciar "mami" y "papi" entre chillidos .

Fue cuando sucedió el milagro

La pequeña bebé estaba morada y su tío ya lloraba con ella cuando una mano se posó en la espalda de Tulius mientras que otra acariciaba a Sarah, que dejó de llorar al instante. Tulius , se giró y vió a Marianne abrazada de Snape, se abrazaron los cuatro y Marianne y Snape se comieron a la pequeña a besos.

En silencio, sin decir nada encendieron un fuego y se recostaron los cuatro donde se quedaron dormidos, ambos hombres cubriendo a las mujeres y aferrándose a ellas al mismo tiempo, al calor de la chimenea, pero al abrigo de sus lazos familiares.


	18. el sumo sacerdote

Sarah estaba un poco mas tranquila, pero no soportaba ver a sus padres cerca de la puerta , o que se la dieran a Tulius, no era porque no quisiera a su tío, sino porque sentía miedo de no volverlos a ver. Así lo entendía su tío que se conformó con acariciarla y darle un beso mientras alguno de sus padres la sostenía.

Sin embargo , Tulius no se atrevía a decir que las cosas estaban bien, pareciera que el estar nuevamente con su pequeña separó al matrimonio Snape. El primer día los dejó, todos estaban exhaustos, el segundo , comenzó a notar que no era su paranoia. El tercer día se levantó, encendió una vela , hizo una oración y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

Severus Snape despertó al sentir que su cama temblaba, se giró y encontró el cuerpo de Marianne estremeciéndose, eso ya no era una novedad, desde antes de su separación, desde que él hizo el juramento inquebrantable. El problema es que ahora lo sentía como un reproche, una manipulación, se puso de pie sin intentar calmarla, avanzó hasta la cuna para ver a el mismo temblor en la pequeña Sarah, su cabello tan negro que tenia tintes azules estaba empapado en sudor, sus mejillas sonrosadas como si tuviera fiebre. Le puso la mano en la frente pero no, estaba normal, la tomó entre sus brazos, para dejarla nuevamente en su cuna.

Salió de la habitación y encontró a Tulius que cocinaba sin magia, vestía unos jeans ajustados y una playera verde Slytherin.

-buen día, Severus, espero que hayas dormido bien

-Eso quisiera, pero no es posible cuando compartes la cama con Marianne.

-Aun tiembla eh?

-Todas y cada una de las noches, a veces pienso que no,

-No tengo pesadillas a propósito-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Marianne estaba detrás, Snape se giró , le sostuvo la mirada y se percató del resentimiento que parecía insalvable.

-Nadie dijo que lo hicieras, pero creo que podrías cerrar tu mente a esas cosas

-Discúlpame si me quedé sin fuerza soportando dementores en Azkaban

-si Marianne, todos sabemos que estuviste en Azkaban por mi culpa, pero sabías quien era antes de que nos casáramos , y siempre dijiste saber a que te enfrentabas, tal vez debiste pensarlo bien antes de decir si, o tal vez debí pensarlo bien antes de pedírtelo.

Se hizo un silencio bastante angustiante, los ojos de Marianne desesperadamente buscaron en los de Snape señales de arrepentimiento, pero no lo encontraron. En un parpadeo, Marianne desapareció, no sólo de la vista de los hombres, sino del departamento.

Sarah lo sintió y comenzó a llorar, Snape se sacudió como si saliera de un trance y corrió a atender a su pequeña. El llanto de Sarah era siempre penetrante, llegaba a lo mas profundo de quien estuviera con ella, se comunicaba con su espíritu para decirle la razón por la que el suyo sufría. Su padre la apretó contra su pecho tratando de consolarla y la niña le pedía a gritos a su madre, el la meció, pero no fue sino hasta que le prometió buscarla que la bebé dejó de llorar.

Lupin apareció y llegó en el momento justo en que Snape daba un biberón a Sarah.

-Severus, estás aquí, que bien.

-¿Qué quieres, Remus? – la voz de Tulius sonaba angustiada

-McGonagall me envía a suplicarte que aceptes nuestra protección

-Severus está aquí, Sarah tiene toda la protección que necesita.

Con profundo esfuerzo y haciendo gala de su valor Gryffindor, Lupin se tornó a Snape

-Lamento mucho la ... lo que pasó con Marianne, desearía que hubiéramos podido salvar su vida

Antes de que Snape pudiera reaccionar Tulius habló

-Di a McGonagall, que Sarah tiene a su padre y a mi, que no permitiremos que nadie haga de ella la Siguiente Harry Potter-Se tornó a su cuñado y dijo en tono suplicante –Me parece que la niña necesita un cambio de pañal

Al buen entendedor pocas palabras, Severus Snape se encerró en su habitación con la pequeña

La Orden del Fénix pensaba que Marianne había muerto, eso es lo que Alyssa quiso que pensaran, no le cabía duda, extrañamente aun cuando el sabia que Marianne estaba viva algo lo inquietó sobre manera, el enfrentarse a estar sólo, sólo para educar a Sarah, sólo para seguir luchando, sólo para enfrentar el día. Miró a Sarah mientras esta abrazaba su foquita, tan hermosa, tan vulnerable, tan inocente, la abrazó y besó y Sarah le dio otro beso en la mejilla y le dijo fuerte y claro "Papi"

Esa palabra que no escuchaba en muy buen tiempo, pero que lo hacía sentir único y que su vida tenía sentido y propósito, se sentó en la mecedora y comenzó a balancearse con su hija hasta que fuera tiempo de salir.

Afuera Tulius hablaba con aquel que perdió

-Comprende, Severus está aquí, aquel que ustedes buscan, lo mejor es que nos dejen vivir entre muggles

-Tulius, por favor, queremos protegerlos, yo quiero que estés bien, que mi niña esté segura

-Está en brazos de su padre¿qué mas seguridad puede haber?

-Yo... –Lupin se llevó la mano al cuello, fue cuando Tulius se percató de la herida que traía

-Sigues estando con los hombres lobo por lo que veo

-Es ahora mas importante que nunca lograr su alianza , y soy el único que puede lograrla

-Con mucho éxito de seguro, a juzgar por tu cuello – dicho esto se fue inmediatamente a su cocina, seguido de Lupin

-esta guerra ha costado demasiado como para perderla, James, Sirius, Marianne, tú...

-Yo estoy vivo, -interrumpió Tulius concentrado en moler unas hierbas en un mortero

-Pero estás lejos

-No por la guerra, sino porque ustedes lo quisieron así, como sea, -dijo evitando toda réplica- no debes arriesgarte tanto

-¡Que mas da! – dijo Lupin sonando por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Tulius se acercó a él con todo y mortero , Remus continuó

-Esto que hago por primera vez puede hacer una diferencia real, el ministerio no me va a dar un verdadero trabajo, y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que me mantenga fuera de casa

No dijo mas porque las manos de Tulius tomaron su cabeza , la inclinaron ligeramente y Lupin sintió como Tulius le ponía las hierbas en la herida con una inmensa ternura, tanta que Lupin creía verla , la voz de Tulius era igualmente tierna cuando dijo

-Pobre Tonks, no debe sentirse feliz de oirte hablar así

Lupin sintió que se ahogaba, le hizo darse cuenta que no era su pareja , recordarle la razón por la que él ahora suplicaba estar con los de su clase, como castigo y como escape de sí mismo.

-Tonks no vive conmigo, de hecho Tulius..- la poción curativa de Tulius actuó en el preciso instante, al cerrar una herida tan profunda, Lupin perdió el habla momentáneamente.

-De hecho será mejor que te vayas, Remus, Severus no está de muy buen humor y tu estás débil, lo mejor sería evitar un enfrentamiento, di a McGonnagall que estamos bien, o que al menos lo estaremos- por un segundo su voz dejó sentir el amor que aun sentía por el hombre lobo – Te lo suplico, por favor , ya nos quitaron bastante, y no hay nada que puedan hacer para resarcir el daño porque nada cambia los hechos, lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprender de ellos , y yo no puedo aprender si tengo que enfrentarme al mismo por que todos los días, si tengo que verla a ella todos los días, si cada sonrisa suya me derriba, no puedo permitir que mi espíritu se lacere así, déjame aprender mi lección.

Remus se puso de pie y besó la mano del sumo sacerdote con veneración auténtica

-Entiendo que debe ser difícil enfrentarte a la responsable de la muerte de tu hermana, pero no pensamos abandonarlos, no pienso abandonarte, espero que comprendas eso.

Dicho eso desapreció, fue cuando lo hizo que Tulius dijo en un murmuro

-Yo no hablo de McGonnagall, hablo de Tonks- miró hacia su vela, la llama saltó un poco pero se fue tranquilizando mientras Tulius enjugaba una lágrima.

No, no era momento para llorar, él era un Sumo Sacerdote con deberes que cumplir. Entró en la habitación con Severus y con Sarah.

-Severus¿podemos hablar?

Snape se giró y lo miró con ojos penetrantes, al final puso a Sarah en el centro de la cama y asintió

Tulius se aproximó y se sentó a prudente distancia

Es difícil sobrevivir a una guerra, pero todos hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo

Crees que no lo sé? – Snape se veía frustrado

¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado con Marianne¿En verdad te arrepientes?

Snape meditó un poco la respuesta, pero Tulius pudo sentir el proceso en el que las emociones se traducían en palabras

-No lo sé, amo a tu hermana y el sólo hecho de plantearme la vida sin ella me hace sentir sin propósito, sin ella yo no estaría aquí, ni tendría esta preciosa niña, sin Marianne nada de lo que hago importaría

-¿Pero?

Snape suspiró, era como si le hubieran dado veritaserum, no podía evitar hablar con Tulius

-Pero si me arrepiento de casarme con ella, creo que fui egoísta

-No lo fuiste, ella no estaría viva de no ser por ti, tu la has salvado mas veces y en mas aspectos de los que tu crees, además juntos crearon una nueva vida, que mas magia quieres que esa?

-Es sólo que cada vez que la veo temblar , que escucho su respiración y la veo sudar frío, es un reproche,

-Marianne no te reprocha nada, y lo sabes

-Con sus palabras no, pero que me dices con sus actos, con el tono de su voz, ahora habla en un volumen casi imperceptible , sus ojos siempre reflejan tristeza, no levanta la mirada y tiene pesadillas.

-Pasó mucho tiempo en Azkaban, tu mejor que nadie debería entender eso, quiero decir, tu la liberaste, las dos veces que ha estado ahí

-Exacto, por eso es que sé que ella no lo merecía .por eso es que cada vez que... – su voz se ahogó

Tulius se acercó y le puso su mano en el hombro

-Severus, escúchame bien, Marianne te ama, y nadie puede cambiar eso, es por eso que lucha , es por eso que acepta los riesgos, ella decidió seguirte, y si, sabía que iria a Azkaban sin remedio en cuanto tu cumplieras tu voto, pudimos huir meses antes, pudimos denunciarte, pudimos hacer muchas cosas, pero ella eligió quedarse, eligió poner a su hija a salvo y afrontar lo que venía , nadie la obligó, lo hizo porque te ama, porque prometió estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, prometió honrar ese amor y ser digna de ti, y aunque suene absurdo ante ti porque sólo quieres su bien, en la idea de honrar el amor que te profesa y ser digna de ti radica ser valiente y afrontar lo que implica ser tu esposa, si tenía que ser considerada cómplice, lo prefería a negarle al mundo que te ama, prometió seguir al amor donde quiera que la llevase así fuera su propia muerte, ella no soportaría estar cerca de ti si te negó ella libremente y cada día te elige a ti.

Pero ya no soy suficiente- suspiró Snape

¿De que hablas?

Tu no viste sus ojos en Azkaban, se había rendido, Alyssa tuvo que... que revivirla y decirle que no era justo, que yo llegue hasta ahí para salvarla, no para despedirme

No la juzgues tan duramente, ella sabía que iría a Azkaban desde mucho antes, no sólo no estaba repuesta sino que no creía ser capaz, y seguro cuando te vio lo consideró una recompensa, se sintió segura y bajó la guardia, no seas tan duro con ella, ni contigo, es momento de que la abraces, de que le digas cuanto la amas, no podemos cambiar lo que pasó, pero sí podemos reconstruir nuestra familia, sí puedes ser un padre para tu hija y ayudarla a entender porque se separaron, que sepa que fue un acto de amor, y aun puedes ser digno del amor de tu esposa, sólo tienes que considerarte digno de él, ahora que Remus te dijo que lamentaba su muerte tu corazón se encogió, lo sentí, te invadió el terror de estar sin ella, y sé que tu ardes en deseos de tenerla entre tus brazos besarla y fundirte en ella, no te cierres a eso.

Debería empezar por encontrarla

Eso déjamelo a mi- dijo Tulius sonriendo – por ahora disfruta a tu hija

El sumo sacerdote se apareció en una cabaña vieja pero muy bien cuidada donde encontró a su hermana

-No lo dijo por ti, preciosa

-Si lo dijo, me cree una carga, cree que lo estoy manipulando que me gusta sentirme así para castigarlo, como si yo quisiera ... seguro que pensé, Claro! Mi marido me engaña, nada mejor que abandonarlo para ir a Azkaban hotel &Spa...

Tulius se puso serio

-Escúchame bien, Marianne Prudence, ese hombre fue al infierno por ti, no una , sino dos veces, está a tu lado en tus momentos de miedo, de duda, carga sin pensarlo con el caos emocional que eres y su reacción siempre es paciente, amorosa, incluso tierna¿no te das cuenta? Tu afloras lo mejor de su persona, nadie en su sano juicio creería que Severus Snape puede ser dulce tierno y amoroso, pero yo lo he visto, es así sólo contigo, te regala lo mas sagrado: su vulnerabilidad, eso que esconde a ultranza del mundo a ti te lo obsequia sin pensarlo dos veces, y si le das la oportunidad, te explicará lo que dijo y porque no viste una gota de arrepentimiento en sus palabras, además tu debes estar en tu casa con tu hija , tu marido y tu hermano.

Marianne lo abrazó y él aprovechó para aparecerla de vuelta en casa.

-Y por eso no le he puesto protecciones – dijo sonriendo al ver a Snape con Sarah en brazos lo que le llevó a decir al oído de Marianne "De eso te hablo"

Marianne se acercó con la mirada baja

-Sé que no soportas la debilidad, y sé que debo ser mas fuerte, sobre todo para no perderte, pero ya no puedo, no estoy bien, incluso estos días que hemos estado a salvo ha sido un gran esfuerzo para mi no llorar ni desmayarme, me siento muy mal, muy triste por el tiempo que perdí a mi familia, no sé que me pude perder de mi hija y de ti, y ya no puedo, no me siento especial ni amada y me quisiera morir, porque cada día me siento mas lejos de ti.

- No lo digas ni de broma – Snape se acercó a ella – nuestra hija y yo moriríamos contigo, es por eso que creo que debí pensarlo mejor antes de pedirte que te casaras conmigo, no es porque no te ame, ni porque no te necesite, sino porque te até a un sufrimiento injusto, porque por mi culpa volviste al lugar al que te juré que no volverías, te defraudé de la peor forma, a la única persona que en verdad me ve por lo que soy y no por la utilidad que le represento, y cada que te veo sufrir, sacudirte, es un reproche que me hago a mi mismo por eso, sé que debo ser paciente y entender que Azkaban es imposible, pero cielo, eso me lleva a recordar que un minuto y te habría encontrado muerta, y no soporto esa idea, no soporto creer que estuve tan cerca de perderte , de dejar a Sarah sin su madre por una fe equivocada, no lo soporto.

Puso a Sarah en brazos de su madre y se arrodilló

-Podrán perdonarme algún día?

Tulius se acercó y tomó a Sarah, Marianne entonces se arrodilló también y besó a su marido, para después decirle al oido

-Los corazones rotos se pueden reparar, si estás dispuesto a intentarlo yo también

El asintió, la tomó entre sus brazos y pidió a Tulius que llevara ala niña , se recostaron los tres en la cama, Tulius salió rumbo a su habitación.

Una vez ahí, el sumo sacerdote encendió otra vela y dijo una plegaria

-Que siempre estés protegido, que el Shamagin aun te brinde su manto, que encuentres lo que buscas, y que en eso encuentres la paz, bendito seas , Remus Lupin, que nunca experimentes este desamparo, que nunca estés inmerso en esta nube que te asfixia, que no pierdas tu camino y caigas al vacío , que mi amor no te abandone, como el tuyo me abandonó...

Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla...

Remus se encontraba solo en esa casa que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, sintió su compañía, lo extrañaba, pero no podía , no lograba derribar esa barrera, no podía creer que en la mañana lo hubiese curado con tanta ternura y aun así no estaban en ese momento juntos después de hacer el amor, fue cuando comprendió que el no soporto verla a ella hacía referencia a Tonks y no a McGonnagall y se sintió peor. Tomó la foto de Tulius y la llevó a la chimenea, tomó las lechuzas de Tonks y las arrojó a la hoguera mientras hablaba con la foto

-El fuego todo lo purifica, eso me lo enseñó un sumo sacerdote, espero que algun día puedas perdonarme, espero volver a ser digno de ti, si es que alguna ves lo fui, Tulius Zachary Lea..

Su mirada se perdió viendo las cartas de Tonks arder en el fuego decidido a hacer algo drástico.


	19. La vela

La vela

-Eso no fue una tormenta normal¿cierto?

-cierto, Tulius – dijo Snape mientras terminaba la cocción que hervía en la estufa –eso es sólo un ataque mortífago por diversión y para reclutar adeptos- no había emoción en su voz, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía

-¿para que es esa poción?

-Es una poción para fortalecer a Marianne, no falta mucho para que me vuelvan a llamar , lo sé, la marca me abrasa cada vez mas , y quiero que mi mujer esté en las mejores condiciones posibles cuando eso sea, no soportaría irme pensando que ... bueno, tu sabes

¿cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? – Preguntó el sumo sacerdote

Snape no respondió inmediatamente, terminó su poción, suspiró, la sirvió en un cáliz y después se tornó a él, con los ojos enrojecidos – no sé que haría si en verdad la perdiera, ese temor me consume cada que la veo dormir, pero al menos ahora su sueño es mas relajado, su expresión es mas dulce,

Tulius sonrió, saber que su hermana lograba recuperar la felicidad o al menos la paz que a él le faltaba desde tiempo atrás le daba un poco de consuelo

Snape sonrió y le dio una palmadita cariñosa, en silencio se puso de pie y antes de abandonar la cocina le dijo –Aun tienes a tu familia, y no la perderás mientras yo pueda evitarlo - el sumo sacerdote se quedó impactado, pero le gusto experimentar eso, esa muestra honesta de cariño, aunque nada ni nadie podría hacerlo sentir mejor en ese momento, y mucho menos con lo que pasó inmediatamente después.

Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shackelbolt y Ojo loco Moody aparecieron en su cocina

-Hubo un ataque mortífago a tres cuadras de aquí, hay varios muggles muertos, y desaparecidos, a partir de hoy tendrás protección quieras o no – dijo Moody en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Tonks miraba a Tulius con extrañeza, su corazón estaba desesperado y así lo percibió éste aunque no hizo nada al respecto. Miró a Moody y le dijo –No estoy solo, y los mortífagos no me harán nada

-Sabemos que Snape está aquí- dijo Kingsley –también con él queremos hablar, nos sentimos terrible por... por lo que pasó con su esposa- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, la culpabilidad de todos los corazones se instaló en el sumo sacerdote , cuya boca adquirió un gusto agrio, fermentado y amargo, nausea, pero debía hablar, estaba obligado a vencerlo y hablar

-Pueden descansar tranquilos, Marianne está viva, la acaban de traer conmigo, mi hermana Alyssa la rescató y fue ella quien fingió su muerte.

-No digas tonterías , Tulius- dijo Remus molesto – no necesitas inventar eso porque además nada de lo que digas nos impedirá estar aquí para protegerte-

-MARS!- fue el grito de Tulius que mantenía la vista clavada en aquel que amaba

Marianne y Snape escucharon el grito y la aludida se sobresaltó

-Shh, calma , Marianne, dijo Snape, no te sobresaltes , es sólo Tulius

-Está angustiado- Marianne negó – y hay mas gente ahí

Snape no dijo nada, sacó su varita y entregó a Marianne la suya, ambos pusieron un hechizo en la cuna de Sarah y salieron, Snape protegiendo a su esposa con su cuerpo.

Entraron en la cocina y se quedaron en shock, por instinto Snape cubrió con su capa a Marianne, como si aquellas personas no merecieran siquiera verla, su varita seguía en posición defensiva, pero nadie dijo nada.

Lupin miraba a Marianne, tan frágil, tan pequeña que en verdad la capa de Snape la cubría, sus ojos estaban llorosos, sin expresión, ya no tenían esa chispa tan cautivadora, ahora sólo miraban, antes infundían vida o reflejaban lo bello del mundo, igual que los de Tulius que ahora sólo mostraban dolor y desesperanza.

Alastor Moody rompió el silencio

-¿cómo sabemos que es la verdadera y no un ardid mortífago?

Esto es ridículo- dijo Tulius indignado - ¿para que haría yo eso?

-No me sorprendería que fuese un ardid

-Si claro , poción multijugos con cabellos de una muerta, no?

-Es una posibilidad, veamos , hay que ver como podríamos

-NO- la ronca voz de Lupin se impuso – confiamos en Tulius y en Severus y si ellos dicen que es Marianne, aceptamos

-¿confiamos en Tulius? – dijo este en silencio

Fue Marianne quien dio un paso al frente, su expresión semejaba mucho a la de su marido -¡Quieren una prueba, Usted está cansado porque la vida que lleva hace tanto que dejó de serlo, que usted desearía morir y que acabe toda la paranoia, Kingsley está en shock y se indigna porque estoy viva, Tonks está mas preocupada por su problemas personales que por su misión , a la que por cierto no quiso venir, simplemente no quería dejar sólo a Lupin, que dicho sea de paso está invadido de culpa

-Marianne Snape ha hablado- Dijo su marido con orgullo en la voz –La poción multijugos no te convierte en empático como seguro sabes, Alastor

Moody gruñó pero no dijo nada mas. Snape rompió el silencio

-¿A que se debe el honor?

-bueno , verán , hubo un ataque mortífago y nos enviaron a protegerlos- Dijo Kingsley –órdenes de McGonnagall

-Podemos cuidarnos, gracias

-En verdad? –retó Moody- No hay protecciones aquí y el hecho de que te consideren mortífago no es garantía, McGonnagall nos envía y aquí nos quedamos , fin de la historia.

Snape miró a Tulius, quien se encogió de hombros y finalmente dijo –Hagan lo que quieran, pero aléjense de nosotros – Dicho eso tomó a Marianne entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Tulius los siguió con la salvedad de que él se metió en su propia habitación

´Tonks tomó la mano de Lupin, pero este se soltó inmediatamente, le parecía impropio, se sentía sucio

La vela que Tulius tenía para su amor seguía encendida pero su llama ahora era mas irregular brincaba, Lupin sabía que eso tenía que significar algo, sólo que no entendía que podía ser

Tulius estaba recostado en posición fetal, sintiéndose derrumbado, incapaz de soportar mas, cuando un peso se dejó caer sobre su cama, una tibieza conocida y agradable rodeó su cuerpo, la respiración de otra persona en su cuello junto con un beso lo invitaba a cerrar los ojos y dejar lo ocurrido atrás

-Tulius¿podemos hablar?

El sumo sacerdote se enderezó mirando a los ojos del licántropo –Dime- su tono era gélido, el ver a Tonks en su casa fue demasiado, y se asentó en el momento en que se percató que Remus entró en su habitación, sin tocar como si fuese el lecho que ambos compartían. Lupin sintió el frió de la respuesta como una ráfaga que heló su sangre.

-Mira, sé que no he sido ... que he cometido- cada que llegaba al punto aparecía un nudo en su garganta, lo que quiero decir es que te extraño y..-

-Ahorra tu saliva- dijo Tulius – Yo me comprometí a amarte porque te amaba mas que a mi vida, quise hacerte feliz, pero tu con mucha sutileza me hiciste entender que deseabas nuestra separación – el sarcasmo de su comentario se vio coronado con la caricia que se dio a si mismo en donde Lupin le dio un puñetazo

-No sabes como me arrepiento- dijo Lupin

-Quisiera creerlo, pero hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, y un Gryffindor jamás se arrepentirá de haber hecho lo correcto.

-No era correcto lastimarte por algo que tenía tu vida de por medio

-Como si mi vida importara

-Importa y mucho

-No te engañes, Lupin, mi vida nunca ha importado, soy solo un sacerdote mas en este mundo mágico, de un reino que ni los magos conocen, tu mismo me demostraste que no soy nada, no soy nada comparado con el gran Dumbledore, no soy nada comparado con Harry, y no soy nada comparado con Tonks, ustedes están aquí por culpa, y no por mi, sino por Sarah, lo que es correcto, esa niña es lo mas valioso que hay aquí-

-Eres importante para mi, mas que todos ellos.

-Seguro, por eso me traes a tu novia a la casa, por el graaaaaan respeto que me tienes

-Déjate de estupideces¿quieres?- El licántropo perdía la paciencia, pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo –Lo siento

-No, no lo sientes, pero da igual, tu me pediste que me fuera y eso hago

-Ahora te pido que te quedes y me escuches!- Suplicó Lupin

-Ahora me voy en verdad- Dijo Tulius sintiéndose morir por dentro, y avanzó a la puerta para desaparecer.

-Lección número uno: El dolor vuelve necio al Clan Lea, una dignidad Shamagin destruida sólo se repara cuando tu destruyes la propia y ambas se reconstruyen juntas. – Dijo Snape desde la puerta

-Tulius no..- Lupin comenzó y guardó silencio, no lograba asimilar lo que pasó-

-Sigue en negación, a mi no me importa, me basta con que no te acerques ni a mi esposa, ni a mi hija..

Y salió de la habitación. Afuera la llama de la vela brincó con mas violencia, y se extinguió


	20. Cambiando roles

Cambiando roles

-Es una niña hermosa- Dijo Tonks mientras Marianne terminaba de vestir a Sarah. La pequeña la miraba con dureza, sus ojos de obsidiana penetraban hasta el alma de la auror mientras abrazaba a su madre. –Tiene los mismos ojos de su padre

-Así es- respondió Marianne con indiferencia y siguió vistiendo a su bebé

-No te mataría ser amable con nosotros¿sabes?- recriminó Tonks molesta – después de todo estamos aquí para protegerte.

-Están aquí para protegerme por órdenes superiores, no porque ustedes o yo lo quiera, y no creo que tenga que ser... algo que ustedes no fueron conmigo- Terminó de vestir a Sarah y fue a la cocina. Tonks la siguió

Tulius venia llegando del supermercado junto con Kingsley, miró a Tonks con disgusto, como si no mereciera estar cerca de su hermana y su sobrina, la verdad es que no lo merecía, era indigna de siquiera verlas. Rabia , adrenalina invadió sendos corazones, pero tanto Marianne como Tulius sabían que pasaba, intercambiaron una breve mirada, al mismo tiempo desocuparon sus manos

Kingsley se sorprendió cuando Tulius le entregó la bolsa que cargaba, pero su sorpresa fue nada cuando Tonks recibió a Sarah. La niña , al sentirse en esos brazos rompió en llanto.

-Hijita, no pasa nada- Decía Marianne jadeando, mientras se asía a la tarja, estaba sudando. Tulius se recargó en la pared . Moody entró en la sala comedor al momento que Marianne gritó como una banshee y Tulius cayó al suelo colocándose en posición fetal.

-Les está dando un ataque- Dijo Kingsley alarmado –Son ... ¿qué pasa?

En la cocina Tonks mecía a una desesperada Sarah mientras veía a su madre arquearse , sudar frió y gritar como si sufriera un dolor muy profundo, se aferraba, no obstante a la tarja para no caer.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó finalmente preocupada

Tulius comenzó a toser violentamente, al final arrojó sangre, pero no perdió el sentido. Marianne palideció y vomitó en los pies de Tonks

-ASCO! gritó ésta y se quedó inmóvil –Fregotego- fue la respuesta de Marianne , su temperatura corporal era extremadamente baja, temblaba, parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, por eso no tomó a Sarah, que seguía llorando , y salió a ver a Tulius. Bastó una mirada para que ambos entendieran lo que estaba por venir, asintiendo entraron en la cocina dejando a sus guardianes con un signo de interrogación en la frente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Insistió una desesperada Tonks que puso a Sarah en brazos de Kingsley

-No tengo idea- dijo éste tomando a la niña –Estas personas son demasiado extrañas, me pregunto si—

-Si no crees que valemos la pena puedes irte , - replicó Marianne, - Nosotros no pedimos tu ayuda, ni la de ninguno de ustedes, y dame a mi hija - Aprendió bien, tenía tanta rabia contenida, que la usó para no caer, tomó a Sarah y la llevó a su cuna, regresó y miró a Moody con impaciencia -¿Qué les pasa¿Nadie sabe hacer hechizos sanadores?- Se acercó a su hermano y lo estabilizó ante los atónitos ojos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix

-Ya no tardan, Mars – Dijo Tulius jadeando

-Me encargo de eso, bimbo- sonrió Marianne dulcemente y de repente se tornó a los otros mirándolos con fuerza – Ustedes, preparen camas y hechizos protectores, necesito que esta casa sea inmarcable

-No tenemos por qué obedecerte si no nos dices que pasa- Dijo Tonks con la decisión Black

-Perfecto, entonces lárgate – Dijo Tulius con una voz que destilaba veneno

- No, Remus

-Remus no te pertenece. Ni te pertenecerá porque no sabes como ganarlo, por eso temes tanto perderlo y sientes la necesidad de tenerlo a tu lado a cada segundo del día, sin importar que o a quien perjudiques con tu irresponsabilidad¿quieres que te ame? Es simple, Déjalo ser, con defectos, con manías, con su tendencia a estar solo, si quiere hablar, escúchalo, si quiere estar en silencio, tómalo de la mano sin decir palabras, hazlo reír, no lo pongas en un pedestal como un héroe que merece ser venerado en un altar ni te le quedes viendo cada paso que da como si fuese a morir o como si fuese un milagro , ayúdalo a planear bromas, y entiende que por muy maravilloso que sea, no es omnipotente, - Las palabras salieron por impulso, Tulius no podía mas, eso era lo que él hacia, aun amaba a Remus y deseaba que fuera feliz. Se puso de pie y antes de irse dijo "Y otra cosa, déjalo que hable y escúchalo, porque tu idealización de él lo anula por completo"

Marianne y ël se abrazaron y empezaron a preparar pociones. De repente SE escucharon golpes, como si dos bultos pesados cayeran en el suelo.

Lupin y Snape apenas se aparecieron y perdieron el conocimiento, ambos se veían graves. Kingsley y Tonks los llevaron a sus camas donde los hermanos comenzaron a atenderlos

-Remus , mi amor- Dijo Tonks sollozando y besó su frente, para después ser empujada por Tulius que comenzó a aplicarle fomentos de una poción viscosa y broncínea, momentos después Lupin recobró el conocimiento. -¿Tulius? – dijo con hilo de voz.

-Aquí estoy, y aquí está tu novia, - Dijo este sin mostrar emoción

Tonks lo tomó de la mano - ¿Qué pasa cariño¿Qué les pasó?

-Batalla mortífaga, Severus me salvó la vida- dijo Lupin con un hilo de voz

-bueno, me voy, seguro tienes que hablar con ella- Decirlo dolía, y mucho

-No Tulius, espera , por favor- los ojos de Lupin suplicaban, y Tulius por poco cede, pero sintió los ojos de Tonks que lo corrían con desprecio, y todo su dolor creció , salió sin decir mas.

-Está loco, hace rato hubieras visto como se pusieron, fue como si les diera un ataque, como si les aplicaran la maldición cruciatus , pero por favor¿Quién lo haría? A veces yo quisiera pero..-

-¿Tulius también? – Preguntó Lupin con esperanza en la mirada

-Si, el también, - Dijo la metamorfomaga sin darle importancia- y luego se quedaron como si nada empezando a preparar pociones y hechizos para curarlos a ustedes, -Suspiró- Debo reconocer que me dijo cosas buenas, me hizo ver que a veces puedo ahogarte, pero te prometo que no será así mas, me esforzaré – Una leve sonrisa coronó su discurso, pero Lupin no registró nada mas que lo su corazón buscaba, por un lado Tulius le estaba diciendo a Tonks como enamorar a Lupin y por el otro él era quien gritaba en su cabeza. Si aun pasaba así, estaban unidos, no todo estaba perdido...

-¿Remus, amor estás bien?- Tonks lo miraba con extrañeza

-Escucha, no quiero ser grosero, pero, necesito descansar¿podrías dejarme dormir?

-Claro, - acto seguido se acurrucó con él. Lo que molestó a Lupin, que suspiró lo mas que sus costillas le permitieron –Quiero decir, afuera , linda-

Tonks salió dolida, él siempre la hacía a un lado, después del funeral de Dumbledore no había vuelto a tocarla en ningún sentido, ella siempre lo buscaba y él la evadía lo mas que podía, siempre decía que la respetaba, pero eso no era una relación de pareja como la que ellos se supone tenían. No lograba entender que hacer, cierto, Tulius dijo cosas coherentes, pero ella simplemente no encontraba la forma de comunicarse con Lupin, de lograr esa unión

Tulius suspiró, en el fondo le tenía lástima, Lupin la estaba usando, se aferró a ella para no derrumbarse y aun cuando las cosas estaban así, él sabía que no tenían culpa, simplemente el destino se burlaba de ellos. Pero tampoco estaba listo para ella, y dudaba que algun día podría mirarla y consolarla, o ayudarle a crear una linda y fuerte relación con alguien que el amaba y que lo hacía desear volver en el tiempo, corregir todo lo que salió mal, para que ellos pudiesen seguir juntos.

En su habitación, Marianne examinaba las heridas de Snape, una sensación de tristeza y rabia se mezclaba, pero su marido era un gran ejemplo para ella, ahora él la necesitaba, suspiró y vació su mente de toda emoción propia, y con unas pinzas muggles comenzó a quitarle los cristales que tenía incrustados en su brazo. Ella sabía perfectamente que removerlos con magia sólo ayudaría a expandir el veneno, esa era una de las trampas favoritas de su hermana Alyssa, que estaba consciente de cómo los brujos despreciaban hacer las cosas sin magia . Cuando ella retiró el último cristal Snape abrió los ojos, no dijo nada, observó la dedicación con que su mujer ahora le aplicaba una poción púrpura que se sentía caliente, incluso ardía, fue cuando no pudo evitar quejarse

-Shh, no pasa nada- Marianne lo tranquilizó con un tono maternal, su Marianne, había puesto su mundo de cabeza, y ahora no era la niña que se sentaba hasta adelante en pociones, era toda una mujer, menos dulce, pero siempre llena de amor.

-Es usted una profesional, señora Snape, tal vez debería ser sanadora, San Mungo necesitan manos como las suyas

-Me necesitan mas aquí- dijo ella simplemente, besando la frente de su paciente , lo que provocó un intercambio de significativas miradas

-Nuestro camino ha sido largo¿verdad Marianne?- Dijo Snape besando su mano

Marianne sonrió .- Lo importante es que no ha terminado, tenemos mucho por delante, tu tienes que estar aquí para amenazar a los pretendientes de Sarah

-Pierden su tiempo, mi hija no tendrá a nadie indigno, - Dijo él con su clásico tono sardónico, lo que produjo la celestial risa de su pequeña de casi un año de edad. –Mi pobre Sarah, tu camino también ha sido largo

-Ella estará bien, no es ni la primera, ni la última pequeña que nace en periodos de guerra, y su familia ha demostrado darlo todo por ella- Suspiró- Ahora, señor Snape¿sería usted tan amable de contarme que ocurrió?

-Lupin y sus brillantes "cuidados" Lo descubrieron y nos atacaron, tuve que fingir que era una trampa que yo preparé y hacerlo lo mas coherente posible, pero no sé si me salió bien, ya sabes que Bellatrix no confía en mi, al final sólo compré un poco de tiempo, ahora mas que nunca debemos trabajar con ellos.

Marianne asintió, y le dio una poción –Por ahora descansa , déjame ser hoy la fuerte- Besó sus labios y salió , sirvió mas poción para los miembros de la Orden que estaban desconcertados, no sabían que procedía, les faltaba liderazgo. Tulius y Marianne usaron sus poderes para atenderlos y sanarlos. Al final todos dormían en la sala plácidamente y la casa por fin estaba en paz.

-Ahora resulta que nosotros cuidamos a nuestros guardaespaldas- Dijo Marianne con sarcasmo –El mundo es mas surrealista de lo que creí

-Amen por eso, Mars, -Tulius brindó – Es la maldición del Clan Lea, nacimos para ayudar, para dar amor, aun a costa nuestra.


	21. Jeans

Lupin se levantó la siguiente mañana buscando hablar con Tulius pero sin éxito, Siempre que lo veía el sumo sacerdote estaba con su hermana o Moody mientras que Tonks se intentó , colgarse del cuello de Lupin persiguiéndolo por doquier.

Al vigésimo quinto intento de Lupin, Tulius pronunció una palabra que en el cerebro del licántropo carecía totalmente de sentido "Jeans"

-¿Perdón?

-Quieres hablar conmigo, tienes que vestir jeans y un swater, así como yo

Lupin no entendía el por qué, pero era una condición que estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Como pudo se enfundó en los jeans que el sacerdote Shamagin le prestó , no pudo evitar reír ante su aspecto muggle casual. Cuando apareció listo Tulius tomó las llaves de su casa y lo llevó a un bar cercano, una vez ahí, condujo a Lupin a la barra y pidió dos cervezas

LA música del bar era melancólica, y Tulius bebía en silencio, se veía hermoso, su cabello rubio oscuro, su piel aceitunada, sus labios salmón, la profunda resignación que mostraba su faz.. Lupin deseaba poseerlo para venerarlo como un ángel, la imagen era tan perfecta que no encontraba palabras , es más , sentía que el silencio no debía ser profanado, su corazón sonreía ante la proximidad de su gemelo.

Tulius, por su parte, estaba tranquilo, sabía que tenía que ser sincero. Dio un sorbo a su cerveza y dijo

-Las cosas en los bares muggles son mas relajadas , si sabes donde ir...-Eso sacó al licántropo de sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza y no contestó, fue al grano

-Quisiera ... agradecerte, el la primera vez que alguien hace eso por mi

-Tonks lo haría si pudiera –suspiró Tulius, tenía que admitir que los sentimientos de la chica eran honestos, aunque fuese por el Lupin que ella idealizó , ella realmente los sentía

-Mira yo...

Tulius lo detuvo y se bebió toda su cerveza de un sorbo. Lupin sabía que no debía hablar. Llegó la segunda ronda y entonces la actitud del sumo sacerdote fue aun mas sorpresiva

-Quiero proponer un brindis por nuestros hermanos en Summerland: Por James Potter y Orestes Lea, también por aquellos que alguna vez tocaron nuestro corazón :Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.- Mensaje críptico para algunos pero muy claro para Lupin él sabía que cuando el amor trasciende el género, es demasiado profundo, ese despertar a él se lo dio Sirius, mientras que él-Remus John Lupin- provocó eso en el joven Tulius Lea

Lupin levantó su cerveza, ya conocía demasiado bien a su ¿amigo¿Amor? – Por el hombre que me enseñó el significado del amor verdadero, por el hombre que merece todas las bendiciones y por el amor que no supe cuidar

Tulius no hizo comentario alguno, se concretó a asentir con la cabeza y dar un sorbo. Acto seguido dijo como si no importara , como si estuvieran conversando trivialidades

-Así que te atacaron, no?- Se giró para verlo –Severus estaba furioso, la vena de su sien casi explota-

-Bueno, no me enorgullezco de ello, creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque para pelear, lo perdí hace mucho tiempo, para muchas otras cosas

Tulius negó – Es como andar en bicicleta, sólo requieres práctica

-Y motivación- Dijo Lupin , ésta vez su tono fue natural –Pero mi energía se fue , no sé cuando vuelva- miró a Tulius con ojos suplicantes –Sólo necesito escuchar un "te amo" para funcionar

Tonks te lo dice cada que puede

Pero no lo necesito de ella- Terminó Lupin.

Y entonces sólo hubo silencio, un silencio terrible que hizo que Lupin comprendiera lo que amor le dijo tiempo atrás

-_No sé porque le tienes tanto miedo al silencio, Tulius_

_-No le tengo miedo a todo el silencio_

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Para mi hay dos tipos de silencio entre las personas, uno maravilloso y otro terrible: Verás, existe el silencio que se da porque no hay palabras capaces de expresar los sentimientos, las almas, los corazones están tan compenetrados que no las necesitan, pueden sentir como si fuesen uno, ese es maravilloso. Y luego está el silencio que se produce porque cada uno está tan inmerso en sus asuntos, tan lejos del otro, que no hay nada que decir, ése, cariño mío, es el silencio que me aterra_

Lupin tuvo que bajar la vista, sabía perfectamente que silencio era el que existía ahí, se sintió perdido y salió de ahí. Hizo su camino por las calles muggles, cuando un ruido lo puso alerta, se detuvo y se ocultó para comprobar sus sospechas.

Fenrir Greyback estaba al acecho, la primer reacción de Lupin fue de miedo, de odio, levantó los ojos y suspiró aliviado cuando el cielo le obsequió la vista de una hermosa luna menguante, el miedo lo hizo olvidar su propio ciclo.

Tulius se terminó su cerveza y salió con profunda tristeza, echó a andar por el callejón oscuro cuando una voz tras él lo detuvo en seco

-Vaya vaya, vaya, yo tenía ganas de atrapar un muggle, pero parece que los magos están escondiéndose

El sumo sacerdote se giró para encararlo –Pero si es Fenrir Grayback , un placer conocerte, he oído mucho de ti

Grayback se aproximó –Debe ser interesante haber oído de la persona que destruirá tu vida, o la terminará.

Tulius rió –En realidad me harías un favor, un ataque tuyo terminaría con mi sufrimiento.

Ante tal reto, Grayback vociferó – No sabes de lo que hablas, muchos niños lindos como tú se ven horrorizados la mañana siguiente a que saciaron su sed de sangre, muchos se sienten almas en pena

-Disculpa¿es ésta la parte en que sudo frío y con manos temblorosas sacó mi varita para intentar una patética defensa?- Tulius aplicó todo lo que aprendió observando a su cuñado –Si debes saberlo, mi vida ya es un infierno, ya me siento alma en pena, llevo meses con un dolor muy dentro de mi, tan dentro, que ya puedo hablar de ello tan tranquilo como ahora lo hago, ya mi vacío es tan intenso, mi dolor tan fuerte, que he sentido esa sed de sangre, de muerte, de violencia, ya no me interesa nada- Grayback dudó , no sabía que decir , Lupin, desde su escondite, menos.

Tulius siguió su monologo –Ha llegado a ser tanto mi dolor, que perdí mi poder especial, lo perdí sin saber como, ya no puedo saber que sientes, estoy atrapado en mi propio dolor, sin siquiera entender... –Dio un paso hacia el licántropo frente a él – Y dado que mi corazón está pasando por esto gracias a uno como tu, tu ataque sólo representa libertad, por un lado, si me matas ya no mas dolor, si me conviertes en uno de los tuyos, me darás la ansiada clave al entendimiento del amor de mi vida, lo que me permitirá el perdón, la paz... –levantó las manos, estaba tan cerca de Grayback que su aliento rozaba la piel de éste- Mas cerca y desarmado no me puedes tener, anda, atácame... nadie lo sabrá.

Grayback dudó un segundo y en el momento en que su mano se extendió un grito lastimero rasgó el silencio de la noche

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Remus Lupin, para estrellarse en la frente de Grayback, en lo que los lamas llaman "el tercer ojo", éste cayó al suelo inerte. Sin decir nada Lupin abrazó a Tulius y antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo besó apasionadamente.

Para su sorpresa, el joven Lea respondió el beso con profunda pasión y entrega, tanto que al final le robó el aliento y Lupin no quería que terminara hasta que el oxígeno se volvió indispensable. Miró a Tulius desconcertado, estaba frió y temblando

Tulius , por su parte, sonrió y acarició el rostro de su amor –Remus, no te quede la duda, te amo con todo mi corazón, nací con tu primer beso, estaba muerto antes de que llegaras a mi, le diste propósito a mi vida.

Lupin sonrió, una esperanza brillaba para él

-TE amo, y siempre te amaré- Tulius suspiró – Pero ya no puedo estar a tu lado

-Pero—Lupin sintió su corazón estremecer

-¿No lo entiendes? Ya no confío en ti, ya no podría estar a tu lado sin pensar en que me amas, estaría siempre esperando un golpe, un problema y viviría aterrado, ya no puedo sentirme apoyado por ti, siempre estaría a la expectativa de ver que te pondrías en el lugar del otro que lejos de defenderme me atacarías, estaría sintiendo que me juzgas, que no crees en mi, ya nunca me sentiría en libertad de ser yo mismo, date cuenta que eso no es vida, es por eso que aunque te ame, no puedo estar contigo, si lo hiciera sólo sería para matar nuestro amor, y yo no puedo hacer eso.

Suspiró y acto seguido desapareció dejando a Lupin solo, llorando bajo una noche en una ciudad muggle, había escuchado lo que deseaba y mucho mas, su dolor fue tan fuerte que ni siquiera sintió la lluvia que empapó su cuerpo, mientras su alma se empapaba de desolación.

&&&&&&

Perdón por la tardanza, me costó mucho trabajo este capitulo

Cybergalletas


	22. Una noche para cuatro

Una noche para cuatro

No puede considerársele un ataque , ellos actuaron por su propia cuenta siguiendo su naturaleza. Al carecer de una figura de autoridad que los mantuviera en cintura, los dementores simplemente deambularon a su libre albedrío. Dementores en todas direcciones buscando alimentarse.

El primero salió buscando el destello de la luna sobre el agua, disfrutaba ver como las flores alrededor se encogian y eran cubiertas por una leve escarcha como en invierno, era su poder al fin y al cabo. De repente la figura de un hombre alto y delgado llamó su atención.

El segundo se guió por el canto de los grillos, normalmente estas criaturas tienen el don de la paz, lo que garantizaría una presa fácil, y no tardó mucho en encontrarla: una mujer de cuerpo frágil, pero espíritu fuerte que caminaba por las calles, con una pequeña niña en una carreola.

El tercero eligió un lugar lúgubre, lleno de casas abandonadas y con un olor desagradable, parecía desierto, arrepentido emprendió la retirada y fue visto por el cazador que se escondió para asegurar su presa.

Finalmente el cuarto disfrutaba de la ciudad, ese barullo podía alimentarlo aun sin encontrar una víctima, la neurosis de las ciudades muggles simplificaban el camino y ellos no podían verlo así que no existía defensa Y aparentemente eligió bien, pues se aproximaba un verdadero festín..

En los cuatro escenarios se hizo el silencio, cesó el correr del agua, cesó el cantó de los grillos, las ratas callaron y el viento se detuvo impidiendo el sonido del choque delas vigas, calló incluso el tránsito de una ciudad entera. Y es que era obvio lo que pasaba. Las distracciones de afuera faltaban, sólo quedaba la introspección.. Homologadamente los cuatro escenarios se helaron , un frío que llega a lo mas profundo de cualquiera, congelando los huesos, los pensamientos, el habla. Hora era de rendir cuentas. De enfrentarse a sí mismo sin poder evitarlo.

LA primera en reaccionar fue Marianne, que instintivamente buscó proteger a Sarah del ataque de estas criaturas, la tomó y la estrechó contra su pecho. Si bien logró proteger a Sarah del ataque frontal, la acción le restó tiempo recibiendo ella el golpe. Su vista se oscureció y las imágenes de mas dementores devorando su alma comenzaron a ahogarla.

Su mayor temor, el abandono cobraba fuerza en su pecho. No podía respirar, sus piernas temblaban, su cuerpo se sacudía.

Sarah rompió en un llanto desesperado- Su pequeña le recordó a gritos que la historia tuvo un final feliz, en segundos revivió el amor de Snape que se quedó a su lado, que curó sus heridas y la estrechó entre sus brazos, le dijo de una y mil formas lo mucho que la amaba y finalmente se quedó a su lado,. Se casaron y ese amor dio un fruto, Sarah , que ahora en su pecho lloraba como un torrente de vida, y entonces se sintió feliz, se supo fuerte, tan fuerte que el ataque de los dementores ya no le surtía el mismo efecto. Con puño firme tomó su varita y dijo casi en un susurro , si, pero con mucha fuerza

-EXPECTO PATRONUM

De su varita salió un enorme cuervo plateado que volaba en círculos alrededor del dementor- Las alas extendidas al máximo envolviendo a su presa mientras la luz volvía y el fuego hervía la sangre de una madre protegiendo con todo sus ser a su bebé. Sarah dejó de llorar pronto y los grillos comenzaron a cantar. La madre se sentó en una banquita abrazando a la hija que simplemente sonrió llena de paz, los negros y profundos ojos felices haciendo magia. Sin saberlo.

Lupin contemplaba las aguas tranquilas del lago recordando el significado del agua para la que pudo ser su familia cuando el dementor le atacó. Al principio ni siquiera lo notó, simplemente estaba acostumbrado a las imágenes dolorosas en su mente. Una y otra vez repasaba en su mente el momento en que golpeó a su niño, presa de la impotencia, presa del dolor. Demasiados errores contaba en su existencia, pero sólo de dos se arrepentía, en realidad, sólo de uno que cometió dos veces: la primera vez fue cuando pensó que su Sirius traicionó a Lily y a James, ese dolor lo llevó a recluirse, nunca hizo nada para defender a su amor, lo dejó pudrirse en Azkaban, que mal se sintió cuando supo la verdad, cuando vio el nombre de Peter Pettigrew en el mapa, afortunadamente Sirius pudo perdonarle, y aun así no lo disfrutó como debería, siempre comprometido con la Orden. Finalmente logró recuperar la felicidad, ¿y todo para que? Para cometer el mismo error, otra vez dispuesto a creer lo peor de su pareja, otra vez regodeándose en su desgracia. No merecía a su niño, y sin embargo no podía soportar la idea de no tenerlo, no podía soportar la impotencia de resarcir el daño, lágrimas cayeron profusamente de su rostro mientras un frío profundo se apoderaba de él, en ese momento se percató del peligro, demasiado tarde reaccionó la mano del dementor tocaba su hombro pero él no estaba listo para partir, estaba decidido a morir en brazos de Tulius así que se forzó a buscar un recuerdo feliz de él.

Una noche de lluvia Tulius y él miraban embelesados a la recién nacida Sarah Gwendolynne Snape la puso en brazos de su tío y Lupin se aproximó lo suficiente para verla, fue cuando por primera vez sintió el roce de la piel del joven Sumo Sacerdote su esencia junto con el suave olor de la bebé lo hizo sentirse vivo de nuevo , la sonrisa del orgulloso tío y la paz de la pequeña fueron suficientes

-EXPECTO PATRONUM

Para su sorpresa , de la punta de su varita no salió el perro que salía siempre, esta vez lo que salió fue un centauro, lo miró con extrañeza mientras éste arremetía contra el dementor, que se perdió en lontananza huyendo despavorido.

La sangre de Lupin fluía con fuerza por todas sus venas , su mente le indicaba que debía buscar al clan, mas allá de su deseo estaba seguro que no era el único que se enfrentaba a esas criaturas esta noche.

Spinners End no era un lugar que Severus Snape amase, era mas bien un mal necesario, la compró -si eso se podía llamar compra- por pura necesidad, era joven y requería un techo, esa destruida casa era un lugar alejado de la gente donde podía estudiar , por otra parte, los mortífagos lo encontraron útil , sin mencionar el hecho de que le permitía tener en secreto su verdadero hogar, Flammel Avenue. Llevaba tiempo esperando el contacto de un mortífago, sólo en ese lugar, no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Le faltaba el aire, quería despertar pero no podía, sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho. Sin abrir los ojos miró a su Marianne en el suelo, ensangrentada, muerta, como la encontró la segunda vez que la rescató de Azkaban: Abrió los ojos horrorizado y miró a sus padres riñendo en una esquina, a James Potter burlándose de él junto a Sirius Black y después a sus primeras víctimas, de asesinato y violación, de tortura. La vena de su sien palpitando con fuerza y su rostro sin color, Dumbledore le hablaba

-Severus, por favor

El asco lo invadió, se odiaba a sí mismo, no merecía vivir , ni a la familia que tenía, había destruido a su amor, mas de una vez. Ver a todos sus fantasmas lo hizo darse cuenta de que enfrentaba su juicio final, moriría solo en ese lugar. Deseaba despedirse de su familia pero no podía, su corazón latía irregularmente , ya no vería a su hijita.. Su hijita, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a recordar lo que sintió cuando la tuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos, la calidez del cuerpo diminuto en su pecho el olor de su piel suave. Esos ojos negros tan parecidos a los suyos y a la vez tan parecidos a los de su madre. Una idea tan agradable que contrastaba con la fría y viscosa mano que acariciaba su rostro y el estertor que escuchaba. Fue eso lo que le indicó que no era un infarto sino un dementor, sólo levantó la varita, ni siquiera necesitó decir en voz alta el conjuro.

Un alicornio plateado traspasó al dementor mientras el unicornio que portaba el ya dicho cuerno cabalgaba lejos de Snape, que trataba de recuperar el aliento seguro de que su familia estaba en peligro.

Saliendo a caminar Tulius despejaba su mente. Su corazón y su cerebro se debatían armando tal escándalo que simplemente no podía escuchar a su espíritu. El dolor del golpe de Lupin resonaba con tanta intensidad como el momento en que mató a Grayback para salvarle, De repente el golpe se acompañó de verle junto a Tonks. El sumo sacerdote no lo soportó. Lupin estaba con ella. Tulius estaba seguro de que Lupin no amaba a Tonks, pero si pudo estar con ella con tal facilidad, era por la simple y sencilla razón de que tampoco lo amaba a él. Lupin casado con Tonks, él oficiando la ceremonia sintiendo como su corazón se rompía. Eso nunca ocurrió, por que le vino la imagen?

Miró al cielo y se percató de la oscuridad absoluta. Ni siquiera se veían las luces de la ciudad. No tardó mucho en comprender. Su reacción tampoco se hizo esperar asi que pronto un lobo ahuyentaba a los dementores. Su patronus era un lobo, eso no había cambiado. Lo era desde la noche en que nació Sarah. Eso era extraño, pues Tulius ni siquiera creía posible enamorarse de Lupin. Hasta la muerte de Dumbledore , al Sumo Sacerdote le gustaba pensar que eso era porque estaban destinados uno para el otro. Ahora sólo lo sentía una burla. La señal inequívoca de que Lupin había seguido sin él mientras Tulius estaba atrapado.

Sin pensarlo todos acabaron bajo el mismo techo contemplando a Sarah dormir plácidamente. Cuando la pequeña se hallaba profundamente dormida, las parejas se separaron para hablar...

En la intimidad de su habitación, Snape abrazó a Marianne con todo su cariño y un cierto grado de aprehensión.

-Creí morir, me atacaron cuando dormía una siesta, vi cosas... escuché cosas, cariño , lo siento.

-Shh- Marianne puso un delicado dedo sobre los delgados labios de Snape – ya pasó, nadie salió herido

- Tuve miedo, no por mi, sino por la niña, mi pequeñita no merece perder a sus padres. Recordé el dia que nació

-¿En serio? – Marianne sonrió – fue lo que me ayudó a mi tambien

Finalmente ellos se abrazaron contemplando a la pequeña dormir-

Afuera en el jardín Tulius cantaba algo que a Remus le costó poco trabajo recordar : era la canción que Tulius cantó en los funerales de Dumbledore. Sólo que ahora la cantaba al infinito. La piel de Lupin se erizaba , su pulso se aceleraba y la opresión en el pecho se correspondía con un ardor en la parte interna de los ojos, que buscaban dar paso a las lagrimas largamente reprimidas. Y es que la voz de Tulius era mágica, podía perfectamente sanar o estremecer. El Sumo Sacerdote se veía como en trance, igual que aquella vez, parecía un ángel al estar envuelto por un halo de luz. Arriba en el cielo , a Lupin le pareció distinguir la figura de un fénix. Mientras que el viento del norte soplaba con fuerza. Cuando Tulius terminó su canto Lupin juzgó prudente acercarse.

-¿Por qué esa canción?

-No pensé que te molestara

-No te pongas a la defensiva- suspiró Lupin – es sólo que pensé que era de muertos.

- No lo es, es una canción para recordarnos nuestra misión y darnos fuerza en momentos difíciles, eso hace que sea tan socorrida en esos eventos, está hecha para curar, por eso creí prudente cantarla ahora, y por eso se canta en funerales, para confortar a los que se quedan.

-Es hermosa

-No tienes que fingir, sé que no lo consideras así, pero no puedes decir otra cosa por miedo

- Lo es, en serio- La conversación estaba tomando el tono que Lupin no quería . Suspiró y dijo –Entiendo que te lastimé, que fui un idiota y perdí todo lo que fundamentaba mi existencia, sé que no hay excusas, pero, ¿ podría tu generoso espíritu y tu condición de Sumo Sacerdote regalarme una tregua? Sé que no tengo derecho, pero en verdad necesito guía

Tulius suspiró y lo condujo a sentarse en el jardín, el pasto estaba húmedo pero no importaba, ambos necesitaban aire fresco.

-Mi patronus cambió – dijo Lupin dando claras muestras de confusión

-Sabes que eso pasa cuando el mago hace cambios drásticos en su corazón, - dijo Tulius suavemente – Mientras sea fuerte no veo razón para preocuparte, era de esperarse, has cambiado mucho – Con gran esfuerzo el Sumo Sacerdote suavizó las últimas palabras evitando que sonara a reproche

-Lo sería si supiera el por qué de su actual forma – suspiró Lupin, realmente estaba sorprendido , no lograba comprender el por qué, en realidad , de no ser el perro negro que era antes, él hubiera esperado ver salir de su varita un unicornio.

-No debes olvidar que el patronus es, ante todo , un símbolo de lo que nuestro corazón ama y exalta, de todo aquello que requerimos para vivir, busca quien tiene las características de tu nuevo patronus, seguro puedes hacerlo.-Con una sonrisa tranquila Tulius se levantó.

La luna y las estrellas compartían su brillo con el Sumo Sacerdote, se veía libre, sabio, atlético, divino, no compartía en ese momento la pureza y dulzura de su hermana. Todo cobró sentido para Lupin y gritó impidiendo que Tulius entrara a la casa

-ES UN CENTAURO! ERES TU!"

Tulius se volteó hacia él -¿Perdón?

-Tu eres todo aquello que el centauro simboliza, sabiduría, tranquilidad, religiosidad, fuerza, tu eres el centauro. Además estaba pensando en el nacimiento de Gwen cuando lo invoqué

Tulius frunció el ceño -¿El nacimiento de Sarah?

-Si, bueno,- Lupin se ruborizó- Recordé como ambos bromeábamos para clamar nuestros nervios y como el primer contacto que tuve con ella fue a través de ti, tú la sostenías en brazos y , bueno, yo te abracé para verla, aspiré tu esencia por primera vez, sentí tu alegría, tu paz, aunque nos vimos mucho , mucho tiempo después, y todavía pasó mas para que empezara lo nuestro, ese momento fue un instante de magia

-Fue también mi recuerdo –Tulius abrió su corazón. Se aproximó y acarició a Lupin, su dedo rozó suavemente los labios del hombre lobo. - Supongo que aun nos necesitamos, aunque no podamos hacer nada, tu sigues con Tonks y yo... –Sin decir mas besó la frente de Lupin en silencio y entró a la casa

Una energía muy fuerte invadió a Lupin colmándolo de esperanza, ahora sabía que sólo tenía que luchar, pero la victoria era suya. Salió sonriente rumbo a Grimmauld, en busca de Tonks..


	23. Una batalla de verdad

_Parcialmente dedicado para Artemis_

Una batalla en verdad

Esa mañana la percepción de peligro continuaba. A las seis de la mañana la mitad de la Orden del Fénix apareció en el departamento donde el clan se encontraba. Shacklebolt, McGonagall –para sorpresa de todos- Slughorn y por supuesto : Remus Lupin y Tonks. Esta última se veía a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

Sarah se aferraba a sus padres con aprehensión , mientras Marianne, Tulius y Snape miraban con estupor a Minerva McGonagall. Esta no mostró emoción alguna, pero Marianne pudo sentir el remolino que la profesora contenía.

-Señores , he venido personalmente porque es importante que vengan con nosotros a un lugar seguro. Supimos perfectamente de los ataques de ayer

-Y apenas ahora se presenta, una ayuda muy oportuna – dijo Snape con su tradicional sarcasmo

-Severus, sé que tienes derecho de odiarme, pero te sugiero que canalices ese rencor contra lo que está por venir, sabemos que se espera un gran ataque, pero no estamos ahora seguros de donde y como. Es por lo tanto , necesario que ustedes estén bajo la protección de la Orden

Tulius iba a hablar cuando Snape cayó de bruces . Marianne puso a Sarah en brazos de su hermano y se inclinó sobre su marido

-Vete, no podemos correr riesgos, vete mi amor, estaremos bien , te lo prometo

Sin esperar mas Snape desapareció , Marianne se incorporó y dijo encarando a la Orden

-Voldemort ya no confía en él como antes, sus llamados son cada vez mas brutales, y ahora se enfrentará a una tortura segura..

-Marianne, si ese es el caso, tal vez debamos llevarte a que te recuestes –sugirió Lupin – yo podría cuidarte, conozco el protocolo

-Lupin tiene razón Mars, además es una buena manera para saber cual es el siguiente movimiento- Tulius debía admitir que confiaba en su Remus en ese momento, además quería hablar con Tonks.

Se fueron a recostar a Marianne, McGonagall auxilió a Remus, se sentía tan culpable respecto a Marianne que deseaba serle de utilidad. Tulius se sentó con Sarah junto a Tonks. La niña se aferró mas a Tulius mientras miraba a Tonks con los ojos desorbitados. Nadie dijo nada, Tulius estudiaba a su misión.

-¿Qué pasa adentro? - fue Tonks quien rompió el silencio.

-Marianne está tomando la tortura por Snape, de esa manera él puede resistir mejor, una forma antigua de magia que sólo cuando la gente ama profundamente puede hacer, bueno, la gente de nuestra raza. Eso la lleva a escuchar ecos de lo que sucede ahí, nos dará información valiosa.

-Tomar el dolor del otro.. yo haría eso con tal de que Remus entienda lo que es para mi. Pero no me ha besado mas que el día que murió Dumbledore. Desde entonces ha estado ausente y evasivo

El sumo sacerdote se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo lástima por la mujer que le arrebató lo que mas amaba. Con cierto esfuerzo puso su mano en su hombro, decidió curarla.

-Pobre de ti, no entiendes que es lo que pasa, y no es tu culpa, es todo parte de la guerra, te tocó un fuego cruzado que no ha traído mas que destrucción por donde pasa. La muerte de Dumbledore fue un terremoto que terminó con el mundo como lo conocíamos en muchas formas . Pero ni siquiera a este momento hemos podido hacer recuento de los daños. No eres una mala mujer, simplemente eres ciega, y al mismo tiempo pudiste ver, pudiste ver las cualidades de un hombre que ante todo ha aprendido a vivir con el dolor y tu corazón sintió la mayor necesidad de amarlo y protegerlo. Pero eso te cegó a ver que el ya era amado, fue su incapacidad para aceptar las cosas lo que lo llevó a perder el contacto consigo mismo, dejó que la bestia en él saliera a flote y eso sólo ha traído sufrimiento a sus víctimas

-Remus no es malo – dijo Tonks defendiéndolo

-De acuerdo – asintió Tulius – no es malo, es idiota, no se ha dado cuenta de todo el daño que ha causado, perdónalo, y te prometo que estarás bien, él también encontrará la luz y.. bueno, es un Gryffindor, de seguro regresará a ti a cumplir con sus deberes de amante decente , cuando la guerra termine.

Lupin escuchó todo y comprendió su error. Se sintió terrible, pero no, no se quedaría, él sabía demasiado..

McGonagall salió con Marianne, la señora Snape no podía caminar

-Le destrozó la pierna – jadeó Marianne – y no lo dejará regresar- Su voz se quebraba con terror – esta noche atacarán, su objetivo es el ministerio... otra vez, destrozarlo y que no queden vestigios de nada, creen que así tomarán el poder. Por otra parte es una trampa , parece que buscan que Severus asesine a alguien, pero no sé a quien.

-No puede ser a ti, tu eres su esclava no? – Dijo Tulius consternado

-Pero puede ser alguien que nos importe, no lo sé, pero yo voy a luchar por rescatarlo, mi instinto me dice que podría ser una emboscada y si no actúo él morirá esta noche

-Marianne, tu no tienes entrenamiento – Por primera vez Kingsley abrió la boca

Te sorprenderías- respondió ella – Sólo hay algo que me preocupa, el destino de mi hija

-No tienes por que- Dijo Tulius con seguridad. – Haremos lo mismo que hicimos antes. Tu vete con McGonnagall. Yo llevaré a Sarah a un lugar seguro, pelearemos juntos y sobreviviremos... Tonks , espero haberte sido de utilidad.

Tonks asintió y Tulius desapareció con Sarah en brazos.

-La sigo – dijo Marianne mirando a McGonnagall con cierto rencor

Lupin se rezagó y tomó las manos de Tonks -Escuché lo que te dijo Tulius

NO lo entendí muy bien , pero me hizo sentir bien-sonrió esta

-El tiene razón, eres mi víctima- Suspiró y tragó saliva ante la mirada atenta de la chica – mira, yo amo profundamente a alguien que me lastimó, por despecho te acepté a ti, pero nunca he dejado de amar a esa persona . Y me he dedicado a perseguirle y conseguir su perdón. Hice cosas horribles y los he lastimado a ambos, me arrepiento

-Amas a alguien? - Tonks sintió su corazón romper¿qué mujer podría quitarle el amor de Lupin

-Alguien que es tan noble que se traga su dolor para consolar a su enemigo – suspiró Lupin y dijo , con gran esfuerzo pues aun estaban algunos mas por ahí – Lo siento Tonks, mi corazón, mi amor y mi cuerpo le pertenecen a Tulius Lea.

Se hizo el silencio, Tonks comenzó a comprender, pero era demasiado para ella. Lupin se sintió muy mal y sólo murmuró – Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día- antes de desaparecer, esperando poder ver a Tulius y decirle lo que confesó..

Tulius apareció con Sarah frente a un agradable café literario. Una mujer que estaba en la recepción lo saludó-

-¿Bromeas?

-Eso quisiera , pero no puedo, Marianne y yo pelearemos esta noche

-No deberían, no vale la pena

-¡¡Es nuestra vida la que está en riesgo!! ES EL AMOR DE Marianne

-Es un buen hombre, si, sin embargo... ¿arriesgar su vida y encadenarse?

No vamos a discutir esto ¿si? Tu regazo es el lugar mágico mas seguro para tener a la niña mientras nosotros peleamos. Pero te garantizo que quedaremos vivos, de suerte que no tengas que atarte a tu nieta...

Ya Tulius, no es necesario tanto drama, se los debo a ustedes, y sé que mientras esté conmigo es intocable – Domenica tomó en brazos a la pequeña – Me recuerda a Marianne cuando era pequeña, cuando Enzo insistía. Sólo ven pronto por ella¿si?

-En cuanto pueda mamá... – Suspiró el sacerdote – la vez pasada no tardé mucho.

Se arriesgan demasiado, yo no quisiera perder otro hijo

-No depende de mi- respondió Tulius – depende de tu hija.- Besó la frente de Sarah y de Domenica y desapareció.

Domenica suspiró y besó la frente de su nieta – Nos espera otra noche larga, Sarah, seamos pacientes.

Cuando Marianne apareció en Grimmauld el primero que la vio fue Harry. Se puso pálido y suspiró. Hermione ahogó un grito. Pero nunca se comparó con el grito que soltó Molly Weasley

-Pero... está aquí?

-Por favor, Molly, tu sabes perfectamente que ella no murió , le hemos mencionado varias veces en las reuniones de la orden.

-Pero nunca me dijo que ella vendría

-Molly, ella está aquí como un miembro mas de la orden, y pronto su hermano se nos unirá, estamos a punto de enfrentar un grave peligro, y mas que nunca necesitamos estar unidos, ella peleará también¿ puedes aceptarlo¿O regresas a la madriguera?

Ese episodio se repitió varias veces , y la tensión aumentaba al acerarse la media noche. Finalmente todos acudieron a sus puestos Aun con dudas Kingsley decidió hacer equipo con Marianne para protegerla. Tonks –pese a ser pareja de Bill- decidió vigilar a Tulius muy de cerca, estudiarlo.

Los mortífagos llegaron puntuales a la cita. Desde donde se encontraban, Marianne pudo ver a Snape cojeando y con las venas palpitando con fuerza en su sien. Se desató una batalla campal, todos buscando arrinconarse , destruirse.

Harry Potter, imprudente como demostró ser desde los 15 años, apareció de repente en medio de la batalla. Ambos bandos fueron hacia el. Formando un círculo muy cerrado. Quienes reaccionaron más rápido fueron los hermanos Lea. Marianne y Tulius cubrieron a Harry que molesto quería empujarlos. Sin éxito pues todos los miembros de la Orden reforzaban con sus varitas el escudo humano.

Snape y Bellatrix Lestrange estaban a la vanguardia. Alyssa Lea detrás. Al ver a sus hermanos soltó una carcajada, pero logró sintonizar su pensamiento con Marianne, para hacerle saber que si seguía su juego , podría dejar viva a la familia.

-Perdemos el tiempo , Snape, parece que tu esclava se te escapó. – su voz se tornó fría- Mátala.

-Si, mátala – dijo Bella con sorna – Cualquiera de las dos hermanas nos estorba

Marianne y Alyssa se miraron a los ojos, sin demostrar expresión , Marianne empuñó su varita. Miró a Snape.

Snape titubeó, pudo percibir que tenían un plan, pero no logró saber cual, flaqueó y finalmente lanzó el hechizo de manera no verbal.

Fue como si fueran en cámara lenta el rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Snape y se impactó en el pecho... de Tulius Lea. Este último voló por los aires y cayó cerca del velo donde años antes muriera Sirius Black.

Para Remus Lupin esto fue una experiencia surrealista. Una pesadilla, primero sintió el dolor terrible en el pecho, luego volteó a tiempo para ver el cuerpo al vuelo y la dura caída tan cerca... los amores de su vida encontraban fin en el mismo lugar y en circunstancias similares. Entró en un estupor impresionante. Perdió toda sensación del cuerpo, experimentó un dolor tan intenso que se adormeció completamente.

Pareciera que las hermanas Lea eran las únicas que no estaban impresionadas, quizá hasta podría decirse que tanto Alyssa como Marianne lucían impacientes. Marianne aprovechó la distracción para poner a Bellatrix fuera de combate. Alyssa lanzó a Marianne por los aires y esta cayó junto a Tulius. Lo que siguió fue un caos tal que el edificio se vino abajo. Al final , casi todos lograron escapar.

Lupin ya no regresó a Grimmauld. Sin decir a nadie se refugió entre los de su especie. Ocurrió un hecho misterioso. Toda vez que estuvo entre ellos comenzó a jadear, estaba temblando y experimentaba un gran dolor. Sus huesos se deformaron y el se transformó pese a que la luna menguaba hasta casi desaparecer. Era tal su dolor que sin saber como logró que su bestia interior emergiera de suerte tal que le ofreciese una válvula de escape

Severus Snape se encerró en su cámara, después de todo , el Señor Tenebroso estaba complacido y no hizo mas preguntas. Alyssa fue la única que tocó a su puerta.

En Grimmauld nadie dijo nada. Tonks miraba pensativa el fuego de la chimenea . Todo tenia sentido ahora: El dolor, las canciones que tarareaba Lupin, el hecho de que hubieran vivido juntos, en efecto Lupin nunca dejó de amar a Tulius. Siempre hablaba de él, siempre insistió en dormir sólo en esa cama.Lupin culpaba a Tulius por no decirle los planes de Snape , Lupin aceptó estar a su lado la noche en que Tulius desapareció.. dias antes de que Tulius se fuera para el mundo muggle. Sintió lástima por él, pero su fuero interno dijo que era muy justo que Lupin lo viera asi... Lupin estaba ahora pagando la forma en que se burló de ambos.


	24. War is over

_**Logré terminarlo antes que Deadly Hallows interfiriera**_

_**Gracias por leerlo**_

_**Prue**_

Marianne recuperò el conocimiento cuando Kingsley la tomaba entre sus brazos. Su cerebro comenzò a funcionar mas ràpido que su capacidad de hablar asì que negò y finalmente pudo decir el nombre de su hermano. Kingsley tragò saliva, no sabìa como decirle , pensò que Marianne estaba en shock y no recordaba, como decirle por fin que el hombre que amaba asesinò a su hermano?

Sin embargo, la señora Snape negò -Dèjame de pie , tomalo a èl y llevalo a lo que queda de la fuente, necesita agua, te lo suplico, si està muerto no le hace daño , no? y si està vivo -que lo està- podremos hacer una gran diferencia. Por favor, te lo suplico.

No habìa sarcasmo ni altanerìa, Kingsley vio en ella a la joven que èl llevò a Azkaban años atràs, su mente clara, sus sentimientos honestos, su mente clara y su espiritu triste pero en paz. Se lo debìa, despuès de verla crecer, de verla pelear como lo habìa hecho, habìa demostrado ser digna de admiraciòn y confianza. Con mucho cuidado la puso en el suelo y levantò el cuerpo del joven sacerdote. Sin decir palabra ambos fueron a la fuente.

-Metelo al agua- pidió la hermana con voz dulce. Asì lo hizo Kingsley y contemplò como Marianne le murmuraba al oido frases en italiano con mucha dulzura, despuès comenzò con movimientos de varita y frases en latìn, hechizos que el auror no conocìa.

-Psst Tulius! -

El joven Lea abriò los ojos con un dolor similar a una resaca, le costò trabajo enfocar pero cuando lo hizo no lo pudo creer.

-No me digas que el baboso de Snape me asesinò

se escucharon dos risas, una muy discreta y la otra alta fresca, similar a un ladrido

No, no te asesinò, no es capaz de tocar a nadie,y menos al clan, simplemente te diste un golpe muy fuerte y eso te tiene entre mundos, pero Marianne se està haciendo cargo, asì que aprovechamos para venir a hablar contigo

-Aprovechamos? - Tulius se girò y frunciò el entrecejo al notar la figura que acompañaba la de su hermano. -Orestes, una cosa es que vengas de visita pero èl?

-El està aqui porque ambos tenemos cosas que decirte, y las escucharàs o no te dejaremos volver...

-Es lo que siempre me gustò de ti, eres tan elocuente que no necesitas abusar de tu jerarquìa o estatus de muerto para que la gente te escuche , eres muy persuasivo

Sirius Black soltò una carcajada. Le gustaba Tulius, compartìa con èl su amor por la vida, por la libertad y la aventura, le gustaba el corazón de ese joven que en ciertas cosas le recordaba tanto a si mismo

-Mira niño- Orestes comenzó- Debo admitir que estoy orgulloso de ti, eso es cierto, has sido valiente y has defendido a tu familia con uñas y dientes, has sabido ser un gran sacerdote, incluso has sido capaz de tragarte tu dolor y amar a tu enemiga. Sobresaliente, en verdad me enorgullece

-Menos mal, eso busco, que siempre te enorgullezcas de mi, seguir tu ejemplo como guardian del clan.

-Ahì està tu error - Orestes negò aunque con una sonrisa - no te conviertas en otro Orestes Galahad Lea. Siempre en el deber, siempre puro, siempre regodeandome en mi còdigo de honor... creo que si de algo me arrepiento, es de no haberle dicho a Lucy todos los dias lo perfecta que era, lo dulce , lo amorosa , decirle que agradecìa a cada deidad conocida porque ella decidiò caminar a mi lado. sabes? el ejemplo que debemos seguir todos es el de Marianne, ha sufrido , eso es cierto, pero no teme a ser lastimada, aunque Snape sea un tonto ella no le pierde la fe, y ella ama y es amada.

-Ahì està la clave- admitiò Tulius con dolor, y su mano instintivamente fue a su nariz - Snape la ama... a mi... a mi pueden desarme, pueden extrañar mi compañia, y por supuesto la culpa es tan pesada que es la que le lleva a buscarme, pero me ama?

-Remus te ama- esta vez fue la voz de Sirius la que se escuchò - lo sè bien, yo lo conozco mejor que tu. es igual de desconfiado que Snape, pero su pose es mas tràgica, siempre està dispuesto a pensar lo peor, pero no es por que no te ama, es porque cree que no te merece, que no merece ser amado por alguien bueno y honesto, por alguien maravillosamente normal, siempre tiene miedo de que llegue alguien mejor y lo abandones, por eso siempre està dispuesto a pensar lo peor, porque le confirma la manera en que èl se ve a si mismo, como alguien indigno de ser amado, enfermo y por lo tanto destinado a la soledad, alguien de segunda. Puedes culparlo? Con todo lo que has visto, no puede conseguir un trabajo, la gente le teme, no siempre puede tener bajo control a la bestia dentro de el, y cuando las cosas salen mal, èl siente que en efecto es porque èl no merece ser feliz.

-Idiota- dijo Tulius con la mirada baja para que ninguno de los dos lo viera llorar

-Totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Sirius, - las pocas peleas que tuvimos fueron por eso, porque yo nunca encontrè la manera de hacerle ver lo maravilloso que es, de hacerlo sentir deseado seguro aceptado y amado. Està perdido en su drama, pero tu eres distinto, tu eres un guía, tu estàs capacitado para poder ayudarlo a ver lo que nosotros vemos... el no es mas que lo que ve a travès de ti.- Sirius diò un paso al frente - Tulius , te lo suplico, sè que lo amas con la misma intensidad con que lo amo yo, pero tu si puedes hacer la diferencia TU SI PUEDES SALVARLO!! siempre predicas sobre el perdòn, y sin embargo a èl no lo has perdonado

-Por eso predica sobre el tema , para tratar de escucharse a si mismo, le duele, pero entiende niño, si ahora te llevaramos con nosotros, que es lo que extrañarias

-No poder despedirme de mis niñas, y no poder sentirme entre los brazos de Remus nunca mas, -admitiò ahora sì con llanto- pero es que cada que lo veo recuerdo que es su golpe, como puedo confiar en el?

Sirius tomò su mano y Orestes acariciò su cabello

-Dejalo al tiempo y recuerda que el amor es un salto de fe

Alyssa puso una mano en el hombro de Snape

- Al menos sabemos que eres incapaz de hacer daño a mi hermana, aunque su vida corra peligro...,

-NO importa ya- dijo Snape - no puedo volver y ademàs Marianne debe estar furiosa

-No seas idiota!- Dijo Alyssa con impaciencia -Ve con ella ahora mismo, no pierdas tiempo, se acerca la batalla final... lo siento, cada paso que damos... matar o morir ya no importa, camina los pasos para que llegues a tu lugar..

Lupin recuperò su forma humana en medio de una alta temperatura, se sentìa terriblemente agobiado, el dolor fìsico y el dolor emocional abrumandolo sin que èl pudiera reprimirlo mas, los demàs hombres lobo lo miraban con curiosidad. Como pudo se alejò de ahi y por puro instinto se desmayò frente a la puerta del hospital San Mungo.

Uno en san Mungo, otro en el ministerio, pero ambos amorosos abrieron los ojos a un tiempo, lo primero que vio Tulius fue la sonrisa de Marianne, aunque se reconociò sorprendido ante la visiòn: esa ya no era mas su dulce hermanita menor, ahora era una sabia guìa

"Asì hasta pareces mayor que yo-- fue lo que lo hizo merecedor a un baño extra en agua de la fuente ante la atònita mirada de Kingsley, y seguro Marianne sintiò su duda porque volteò sin empacho y le dijo

- Severus nunca le harìa daño a Tulius , menos a mi, lo que mando fue un hechizo de su propia invenciòn para hacer creer que asesinò , comenzò a diseñarlo cuando me rescatò de Azkaban, la muerte de Dumbledore lo consume... pero ni siquiera es capaz de fingir que me ataca, eso lo puede poner en peligro si la loca de Bellatrix hace algo...

-Tulius sonriò ante la mirada de Kingsley

Lupin por su parte abrio los ojos con angustia, ya no sentia tanto dolor pero no reconociò el lugar. Un sanador le explicó lo que estaban haciendo con el, de inmediato le suministraron mas pocion matalobos, así como ciertos encantamientos estimulantes, pero que era importante que el pusiera de su parte para salir adelante

EL licántropo no tenia deseos de eso, simplemente no mas, sus amores estaban del otro lado. Se volvió a quedar dormido en la esperanza de no despertar.

Los hermanos y Kingsley llegaron a Grimmauld Place, Tulius de cualquier manera necesitaba reposo. En el cielo se hizo sentir una tormenta.

La noche fue de angustia para todos, siendo que los hermanos estaban convaleciendo no fueron conscientes de la batalla final.

Sarah , Marianne y Tulius se limitaron a experimentar dolor sin poder saber por que, como si estuvieran enfermos agonizantes. Todas las velas se acabaron y la tierra se cimbró. Fue una noche violenta, un Apocalipsis que nadie podría olvidar.

Con los primeros rayos de luz los sobrevivientes llegaron a Grimmauld. La mayoría al menos. Severus Snape corrió a la oscura habitación donde Marianne se encontraba. Sus labios ensangrentados y sus ojos amoratados. Una floritura de varita y sus heridas sanaron. Su esposo besó su mano antes de derrumbarse sobre su pecho, estaba cansando, pero vivo. Fue cuando lo que le dijo Alyssa tuvo perfecto sentido: Tenía que llegar a su destino, ganar o morir no importaba era sólo un rol , un papel que interpretó bien. Y ahora lo había logrado, sólo se concentró en escuchar el apacible ritmo del corazón que latía bajo su cabeza. En silencio Marianne acarició su cabello, todo había terminado, y ellos sabían cual era el siguiente paso.

McGonagall tocó a la puerta, Snape salió a su encuentro.

-Severus, me gustaría hablar unas palabras contigo- dijo conteniendo la emoción

Snape hizo una educada reverencia y la siguió a un pequeño salón de te. Una vez ahí, McGonagall comenzó con tremendo esfuerzo

-Yo.. quisiera pedirte perdón, no me enorgullezco de los errores que cometimos, fuimos injustos contigo, y por poco destruimos tu familia

-No me sorprende, -fue la corta respuesta de Snape antes de dedicarle una amarga sonrisa –siempre pensaron lo peor de mi, siempre asumieron que yo era un traidor, quejándose de que Dumbledore confiaba plenamente en mi, pero ya ven, confiaba en mi porque yo era el único que siempre estuvo dispuesto a acatar sus órdenes, sin importar lo brutales que estas fueran, no desconfiaban de mi en realidad, desconfiaban de él

-Pero él te vio cambiar – McGonagall no parecía molestarse con él – el vio como siempre te importó aun cuando pretendías que no. Siempre estuviste a su lado, y él siempre estuvo consciente de tu capacidad de amar. Y nosotros tampoco lo vimos, claro, pocas veces han sido las veces que te hemos visto interactuar con tu familia.

-Y tampoco se han tomado la molestia de conocer a mi familia, muchos de ustedes nunca han visto a Sarah, por ejemplo.

-Tienes razón, Dumbledore se encargó de que eso también se convirtiera en secreto, sin embargo nunca demostramos interés en acercarnos, a pesar de que ellos nos han ayudado mucho.

-¿Pretendes llevar esta conversación a algún lugar en específico? –Snape comenzaba a perder la paciencia –Estoy muy cansado y aun tengo que recuperar a mi hija

-Si, quiero darte las gracias, por estar con él a cualquier precio, porque sólo tu habría podido obedecerlo a este punto. Si hemos triunfado hoy es gracias a ti, y él lo supo, estará orgulloso, ahora todos podemos volver a la normalidad.

A reconstruir nuestras vidas tal vez, pero no podemos negar que hemos pasado por esto, no, no podemos.

-Pero podemos intentarlo, lo quiero decir es que tu nombre quedará sin mancha y bueno, espero que me digas cual de las dos materias deseas impartir el próximo curso.

Snape se puso de pie, caminó por el saloncito en silencio y miró por la ventana. Fue sólo cuando pudo encontrar el perdón en su corazón que se tornó a la nueva directora, sus ojos denotaban cansancio.

-Sabes perfectamente que aun cuando mi nombre quede limpio, no me libro de algunos meses en Azkaban, he estado ahí para rescatar lo que mas amo en el mundo, no me arriesgaré a ver a Marianne entrar ahí nuevamente, menos para rescatarme o visitarme, tampoco quiero perderme de mi hija, he perdido sus primeras palabras, sus sonrisas, creo que merezco disfrutarla

McGonagall le dedicó una mirada de reconocimiento, ese hombre no era el jefe de Slytherin que siempre era desagradable., guardaba relación mas bien con el joven y solitario alumno que inició Hogwarts antes de que James Potter le quitará la poca alegría que le quedaba. Era un hombre sensible que por fin demostraba sus sentimientos, siguió escuchando con atención

Además mi esposa está enferma y nuestra relación está bastante fracturada, sé que puedo reconstruirla porque nuestro amor es fuerte, pero eso requerirá tiempo, y ésa es mi prioridad. Agradezco tu intención, pero creo que es tiempo de saber que opina Italia de Severus Snape.

Y asi McGonagall supo que él merecía ese espacio, sonrió y le dijo

-Hogwarts estará esperando tu regreso, ya sea como profesor, ya sea como padre orgulloso de una notable estudiante, te bendigo y te agradezco, ve a dormir, creo que todos necesitamos calmarnos.

Kingsley despertó a Remus

-Te perdiste de la batalla de tu vida –trató de bromear- te habrías enorgullecido de Harry, y de Tonks, ambos lo hicieron bien, lo mejor de todo es que ahora si podemos decir que todo terminó, Voldemort fue derrotado

-¿Harry?- preguntó Lupin con aprehensión

-Sobrevivió, estará bien ahora está en un cuarto del piso de arriba, los Weasley están con él. Ahora lo importante es que tú te recuperes.

Lupin negó

-yo ya quiero descansar, ya perdí todo, mas de una vez, la muerte de Tulius ...

-Fue un truco – dijo Kingsley muy complacido – Debo reconocer que Snape es un mago muy talentoso, yo vi como su esposa revivía a Tulius al llevarlo al agua.

-No bromees con eso

-No es broma, te lo juro- Kingsley suspiró y se aproximó al hombre lobo – Estuve presente cuando le confesaste a Tonks tus sentimientos por el joven Lea, fue muy valiente de tu parte, aunque debes comprender que todos te aceptamos por ser quien eres

-No lo entiendes – Lupin bajó la vista –yo dudé de él, la noche que murió Dumbledore yo lo corrí de mi vida, lo golpeé, y él ya no confía en mi

-Sabes una cosa , Remus? – Kingsley suspiró - Tras la muerte de Dumbledore yo estaba seguro que nunca podríamos vencer, y sin embargo hoy lo hicimos, si logramos esto, todo tiene arreglo, además he visto al chico Tulius renacer a una nueva vida, creo que eso puede hacerlo mas receptivo, demuéstrale que puedes luchar por él..

Tonks despertó a Tulius

-GRRRRr- el sumo sacerdote se giró - no te confundas, te he ayudado pero no es lindo que tu rostro sea lo primero que veo al despertar

Tonks rio sinceramente, ahora tenía que admitir que el hombre era adorable, su rostro, sus ojos , su sonrisa, pudo entender que Lupin lo amara, aunque le doliera

No creas que me agrada verte despertar y menos en ese estado, pero tengo que hablar contigo

-Desembucha – dijo Tulius de mala gana

-Remus me lo dijo, él te ama y se siente terrible porque te perdió, y si debes saberlo – tragó saliva – desde el funeral de Dumbledore no ha vuelto a tomar mi mano, ni me ha besado, ni ha dormido conmigo, creo que sólo fui un hombro para llorar por lo perdido que se sintió. LE hubiera agradecido que fuera honesto desde el principio, pero lo importante es que lo fue ¿no crees?

-Tulius sintió sus ojos ardiendo, los cerró para que rodaran dos lágrimas –yo... no sé como acercarme, no sé como curar esta relación, lo amo, pero no sé como actuar cuando está él a mi lado

-Eso lo tienen que resolver ustedes, pero tómalo de alguien que ama a Remus : no lo pierdas, tu que eres bendecido con su amor, no lo dejes ir...

Salió de la habitación dejando al sumo sacerdote temblando, como si hubiera dementores cerca.

-Tiene un punto sabes –Dijo Snape sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Baboso – dijo Tulius – la próxima vez que una Lea te dé una orden cúmplela, casi me matas

Snape levantó una ceja -¿Y que habría pasado si ataco a Marianne?

-Mars estaba preparada y protegida, habría salido más ilesa que yo, yo hubiera atacado a Alyssa y ella y yo hubiésemos creado un priori incantatem con el consecuente lío que les hubiera permitido a todos ponerse a salvo

-Parece que las hermanitas tenían todo planeado¿ahora confiamos en Alyssa?

-Alyssa no nos matará a menos que de verdad le estorbemos, y ése no era el caso, su prioridad era que bajaran los puntos de Bellatrix... no importa ya

-No, no importa¿ya oíste las noticias?

-Si, y supongo que vienes a preguntarme por tu hija, está a salvo, y seguramente hoy se reunirá con ustedes, si es que me puedo levantar

-Perfecto, porque nos vamos a Italia

-¿A la casa de Enzo¡Que envidia! Marianne heredó lo mejor

-Asi es, y allá veremos un sanador que nos ayude con nuestra relación, no tiene nada de malo que alguien te ayude a reconstruir algo que vale la pena ser reconstruido¿sabes?

Tulius parpadeó. Pero asintió.

-Como sea, descansa por hoy, piénsalo, por otra parte, lo que mi esposa –Suspiró- y yo necesitamos es a nuestra familia , así que si quieres, sería un honor que te vinieras con nosotros, sólo o acompañado

Moody entró en la casa con una pequeña en brazos-

-cabello negro, ojos negros boca salmón , creo que esta entrega es para alguien de por aquí

McGonagal tomó a la niña y la saludó con la misma ternura con la que años antes Dumbledore tomó a Harry Potter

-Hola , Sarah, mucho gusto, tus padres te están esperando.

Sarah sonrió abiertamente y la directora recordó la primera vez que vio a ambos padres en el gran comedor, ambos dulces e inocentes.

Marianne y Snape comieron con la Orden que se la pasó proponiendo brindis por los que cayeron y agradecidos de estar vivos. Todos los que no estaban en San Mungo. Al atardecer Marianne y Snape estaban listos para el viaje, con Sarah en brazos , Moody les tomó una fotografía.

Afuera Domenica suspiró Aliviada, podía sentir que sus hijos, los tres estaban en paz, envió un beso a la puerta de Grimmauld y regresó a su vida.

Finalmente la noche encontró a la joven señorita Snape en la cuna donde su madre dormía, arrullada por la misma melodía, aunque por distinta voz. Una nueva vida comenzaba.

Afuera en un parque Tulius miraba a los muggles que actuaban como siempre, ellos nunca supieron lo que se vivió en el mundo mágico, comenzó a cantar

_In morning dew_

_A glorious scene CAME through_

_Like war is over now_

_I feel I'm coming home again_

_Pure moments of thought_

_In the meaning of love_

_This war is over now_

_I feel I'm coming home again_

-Tu voz es mas hermosa y curativa esta noche- dijo una voz tras él, el sumo sacerdote, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear

-Ojalá eso fuera cierto

-Lo es- Lupin se sentó a su lado –confesé, ya no es secreto, si tuviera dinero lo publicaría en el profeta

eso provocó una suave risa en Tulius

-Pero con trabajos tienes una túnica remendada.- suspiró – bueno, en Grimmauld te dejé unas para que las uses, no es caridad , es un regalo de corazón, necesito que estés bien

-gracias . pero yo sólo estaré bien si es que tu estás bien, aunque no sea a mi lado, mira sé que no puedes confiar en mi, y sé que no merezco ni siquiera que estés hablando conmigo, la guerra no ha sido mas que pérdida para mi, por fortuna terminó, pero antes te vi morir, quería morir yo también, y me di cuenta que te amo mas de lo que imaginé siquiera que podría hacerlo, te amo como tu me has enseñado, que eres capaz de darle consejos a Tonks sobre como hacerme feliz...

-Me iré a Italia con Severus y Marianne, quiero sentir la esperanza y eso sólo se logra con ver crecer a mi bebé.

-Te mereces ser feliz, donde sea, es maravilloso que te puedas ir

-¿Te detiene algo?

Lupin negó con profunda tristeza

-Nada, porque nada en este mundo me importa mas que tu, te seguiría al fin del mundo

-¿Me amas?

-Mas que a mi vida

¿Confías en mi?

-Ciegamente

-¿Tienes fe en mi?

-Mas que nunca, y no sabes como me arrepiento de lo que hice pero yo..

-No necesito explicaciones , ya me las dio alguien que tiene mas resonancia que tu- Tulius fue un poco cortante.

Se produjo un silencio extraño, Lupin sintió como se erizaba su piel. Tulius lo rompió

-Dame tu mano

Lupin la extendió y atónito miró como Tulius suavemente posó sus labios en su palma. Al contacto, Remus sintió una energía renacer dentro de él, como un florecimiento , un calor que reconfortaba, como chocolate después de un ataque de dementor.

-Mi traslador sale en unas horas, La casa de Enzo es grande , y hay un buen sanador que se especializa en conflictos de pareja

Lupin se sintió embargado por un torbellino de emociones encontradas. Tulius suspiró y se puso de pie, regresó un minuto después con dos cervezas muggles, se sentó junto a Remus que tomó su mano, Tulius la estrechó , y ambos contemplaron el amanecer

-¿Parli italiano?

Lupin negó

-Il lupino ha bisogno di un profesore, lui non sa che sará bianco di tutti i scherzi lá

Lupin sonrió

-No hablo italiano, pero entiendo lo que dice tu corazón

-Eso es cursi para ti , Lupin- Tulius sonrió y brindó con él...

Se recargaron el uno en el otro y cerraron los ojos. En el aire se respiraba paz, el dolor era mucho, pero había paz

&&&

La canción es War is over, de Sarah Brightman


End file.
